Une année mouvementée
by Alysia
Summary: me revoilà! sorry pr le très gros retard!Tout part d'un triangle amoureux et se complique mélant guerre , amour, rire et traitrise, venait lire ca ne vous coute rien de juste jetter un oeil! MilynaJames ou Lily James? pour le découvrire il faut lire!
1. Prologue

Salut à tous, voilà je met une nouvelle histoire sur les maraudeurs et compagnie...j'espère que ce vous plaira, la ce n'est que le prologue. Bizz à plus tard, review please.....  
  
Prologue  
  
James était assis dans l'herbe face au lac sombre de Poudlard, une douce brise lui chatouillait la nuque, l'air frais lui faisait du bien.  
  
Encore une une journée de cours et les vacances commencerait " enfin" avait renchérit Sirius.  
  
"_ eh! jamesie!  
  
Sirius apparut accompagné de Remus et Peter.  
  
_qu'est tu fout là tout seul?  
  
_bah rien.....j'observe le lac....  
  
_Wouah ! super interressant.....mh   
  
James se leva en vitesse et attrapa sa cape et commenca à partir vers le chateau.  
  
_bah qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Sirius à Remus.  
  
Lily l'observa pensivement et aussa les épaules.  
  
La nuit tomba en vitesse sur le chateau.  
  
Tout n'était que silence, la forêt vibrait de milliers de petits bruits.  
  
Le vent soufflait fortement et la pluie rendait les élèves nerveux.  
  
La rentrée venait d'avoir lieux, et il faisait déjà mauvais.  
  
De plus tout ne se passait pas bien dans le monde des sorciers, un certain mage noir régnait en maître sur le ministère, tous tremblait en attendant les prochaines attaques ou attentats.  
  
_ Encore gagné!  
  
_oh la ferme........on sait que t'a gagné comme d'habitude....  
  
_eh james c'est pas de ma faute si t'es une merde aux échecs!  
  
_mouais .....tuvasvoirtoi....  
  
_qu'esdt ce tu complote cornedrue?  
  
_Oh Remus tiens viens voir par là.....tu te souviens quand Sirius avait sans le faire exprès.....hum renversait cette potion sur Rogue.....tu sais il a eut les cheuveux Verts horrible pendant un mois....t'en a avait pas gardé par hasard?  
  
_Oh jamesie t'auserait pas....  
  
_hum cher ami.....je dirais que tu as ....tort.  
  
James lui fit un grand sourire et Sirius partit en courant quand Remus sortit de sa cape une fiole de la dite potion.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.  
  
Le lendemain arriva avec vitesse et les élèves durent tous reprendre l'habitude des cours.  
  
Pour James et ses amis, c'était leurs dernières années à Poudlard, alors il s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de faire le plus de conneries et blagues possible et leurs cobays principals seraient bien sur le serpentards.  
  
James se réveilla en sursaut et observa son réveil.  
  
_ 7h30???????P'tain on est à la bour!  
  
Il se leva tel un dément , et tout d'un coup regarda vers les lits de ses amis, ils étaien encore tous endormis.  
  
Il rit intérieurement et ne pus résister à la tentation.  
  
Il sortit de son sac un petit paquet contenant de la poudre, il en prit une poignée et passa tour à tour à chaque lit en laissant près de la tête de ses amis une petite portion de cette poudre.  
  
Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit en faisait le moins de bruit possible.  
  
Il décendit pour prndre son petit déjeuner.  
  
De loin il apercut une petit tête rousse, il sourit, lily était depuis son entrée à Poudlard sa meilleure amie, sa petite soeur au même stade que Sirius, elle avait de longues boucles rousses_auburn , de grands yeux verts pétillant et une peau pâle et crémeuse.  
  
Il rit silencieusment en se souvenant de l'été, ils étaint allés ensemble à la plage et elle avait entrepris de bronzer mais la pauvre avait fini écarlate et toute brulée, elle avait eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle avait vu que James avait prit une teinte dorée et qu'elle, elle restait inlassablement blanche.  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Salut puce, bien dormie?  
  
_moui ca va........fiu je regrète les vacances....  
  
_ Mais non! tu vas voir on va pouvoir faire pleinde blague aux serpentards, faire enrager Boiteleu (prof de potion), avoir pleinde retenue et....et voilà!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
_Oui ta raison j'avais pas penser à c....  
  
Elle s'arréta soudainement en voyant une tête aux cheuveux écarlates sautait au coup de James pour l'étrangler.  
  
Elle explosa de rire quand elle reconnut Sirius, ses cheuveux avait pris une teinte rouge éclatant et sa peu était presque aussi rouge que les cheuveux.  
  
Elle eut du mal à respirer quand elle apercut deux autres têtes l'une verte et l'autre jaune pisseux essayait d'assassiner James.  
  
La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'euphorie.  
  
La soirée arriva lentement, James, Lily , Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient étalés sur des sofas et des fauteuils, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.  
  
Lily observait réveusement une revu de quidditch, se disputant avec James les qualités de tels ou tels joueurs.  
  
_Toute facon toi tu l'admire juste parce qu'il est beau!  
  
_Nann!  
  
_Si!  
  
_Nannnn!  
  
_Siii!  
  
_Nannnnn!  
  
_SI SI SI SI SI SI!!!!!!!!! Baaah! Il lui tira la langue.  
  
Sirius soupira et Remus aussa les épaules, ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins des fois.  
  
Lily était en train de lui faire des grimaces quand elle entendit des voix en qui se dirigeait vers elle et les garcons.  
  
Elle relava la tête et soupira interieurement.  
  
Encore cette peste.  
  
Et oui ce n'était nule autre que Milyna et sa bande copine, Katy et Lyra aussi peste les unes que les autres, des allumeuses aussi pensa t'elle en les voyant s'approcher en roulant des hanches.  
  
Milyna s'approcha de Sirius et lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle s'assit à côté de James.  
  
Elle et sa bande était populaire, enfin pas autant que l'était les maraudeurs.  
  
Elle lily, elle n'était pas vraiment populaire, elle était intelligente et mignone, mais pas une bombe, pas comme ces filles, elle restait toukours dans l'ombre de ces filles, elle c'était juste..la chic fille.  
  
Elle se renfrogna instentanement.  
  
_James comment vas tu? sussura Milyna à son oreille.  
  
_Super sauf que cette petite peste ' dit il en pointant lily du menton' soutient que Rodric Astérie est le meilleure attrapeur....mais c'est juste parce qu'il est beau qu'elle dit ca. Et il lui tira une seconde fois la langue.  
  
Elle soupira mais ne répondit pas.  
  
_Mais non, James moi je suis d'accord avec toi.....  
  
_tu sais même pas qui je préfère.....  
  
_C'est vrai mais là n'est pas la question, quand on apprécie quelqu'un on se doit d'être du même avis que lui...de plus toi t'es un super joueur de quidditch...pas comme tous...  
  
Milyna avait appuyé sa phrase en observant lily de manière provocante.  
  
James ne dit rien.Il observa tout de même Milyna avec intérêt.  
  
_ Dis moi Milyna, ne serais ce âs une manière de me dire que tu m'apprécie?  
  
Milyna lui fit un sourire renversant.  
  
_hmm peut être bien...  
  
Elle lui fit une petite moue aguicheuse.  
  
James lui fit un petit sourire coquin, et tout le long de la soirée, il flirta avec elle.  
  
Lily dégoutait de voir que son ami...nan son frère! flirtait avec une peste pareille, monta dans son dortoir pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de cette pimbèche.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle était belle....Grande blonde aux yeux noisttes, fine lèvres, visages parfait, corp superbe avec tous ce qui suis.  
  
Non...il fallait voir la vérité en face, c'était une Bombe et elle lily...elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une telle beauté.  
  
Elle alla s'assoir devant son miroir et s'observa silencieusement.  
  
Ses cheuveux de feu était indisciplinés, son visage reflétait sa morosité.  
  
_Tu sais que t'as pas une super mine toi! ' le miroir lui avait parlé avec trsitesse.  
  
_Oh la ferme!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Mademoiselle Evans pour la dernière fois, je vous le répète, vous n'auriez pas du faire ca à mademoiselle Karre, elle l'avait peut être cherché...mais la violence incite la violence....  
  
_Mais professeur..!  
  
_Non miss Evans, vous allez allez vous excusez auprès de Milyna et tout de suite!  
  
Lily grommela un peu et sortit du bureau de Strorn, leur nouveau prof de DCFM .  
  
Il avait l'air un tant sois peu normal, mais hm un epu obsédé sur les bords.  
  
Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même en cours, Milyna l'avait e,core provoqué et elle au lieu de faire comme à son habitude, ignoré, elle avait répondu à son insulte de la mailleure manière qu'elle put juger: elle s'était jeté sur elle lui avait mis une droite .  
  
La bonne chose était que pour un moment, Milyna était défiguré et la mauvaise chose, c'était qu'elle venait d'écoper d'une retenue et qu'elle avait super mal à son poing.  
  
_Hum fais chier.....  
  
Elle arriva à l'infirmerie et apercut James au chevet de sa pire énnemie.  
  
Il était en train de lui mettre des fleurs dans un verre.  
  
Elle soupira et entra.  
  
_Tiens qu'est tu fiche là toi??  
  
_Euh milyna ....je suis venue pour.....pour.....  
  
_Allez accouche!!  
  
_Voilàjem'excusepourcequejet'aifait,allezciao!  
  
Lily avait dis ca d'une manière mécanique tel un robot.  
  
Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.  
  
_Qu'a tu dis Evans j'ai pas bien entendue.  
  
_hmmm grr  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Je m'excuse!  
  
_MMh c'est bien petite mais tu vois là , t'es excuse tu te les fout la où je pense!  
  
_Milyna! elle s'est excusée! c'est pas sympa ca que tu dis.  
  
_C'est bon James laisse la dire....si elle que ca à foutre....tu sais quoi Milyna je les retire ces putains d'exccuses, ca m'a fait un bien fout de te le foutre ce pain dans la gueule!!  
  
Et elle partit dans un tourbillon de rouge et de noir.  
  
_Oh comment.....quoi? oh la sale ........  
  
James fusilla milyna du regard mais se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait quand il vit dans quel était le visage de sa nouvelle petite amie.  
  
Milyna avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
James s'assit près d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
Cette année promettait d'être dur, vue que milyna et lui était ensemble et que lily et elle se détestaient mutuellement.  
  
" ca av chauffer je la sens mal....mais vraiment mal cette année."  
  
à suivre  
  
Alors des commentaires? ca me ferait plaisir, dite moi si je dois arrêter cette fic où bien la continuer...  
  
Merci bizz Alysia. 


	2. Des larmes amères

Je vais faire cette fic sous différent point de vue, ici c'est celui de lily.  
  
bye!  
  
Chapitre 1 Les larmes amères.....  
  
Lily se réveilla en sursaut, elle put juste voir une boule de poil se resserait contre elle et poussait un petit miaulement plaintif.  
  
_Eh désolée puce, ' elle embrassa son petit chaton et se recoucha doucement.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux mais impossible de retrouver les sommeil, elle se tourna et attrapa son réveil.  
  
5 h! et en plus c'était le week end!  
  
Elle jura silencieusent et se leva .  
  
Elle enfila son uniforme le plus silencieusement possible ,  
  
et sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.  
  
Elle s'assit devant un bon feu ronflant et observa avec morosité les flammes effectuaient une danse envoutante.  
  
Elle se laissa bercé par cette danse et puis fini par fermer les yeux.  
  
Le sommeil l'engloutissait petit à petit, les minutes passaient à toute vitesse, elle révait.  
  
Elle était entouré de toute se famille au complet.Ils lui souriaient avec tristesse.  
  
_Elle dort tu crois?eh lily?  
  
Sa mère essayait de lui dire quelquechose mais sa grande soeur Pétunia hurlait par dessus la voie de sa mère.Elle ne l'entendait pas, Pétunia hurlait comme une démente, des injures, des infamies, et elle lily ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter sans rien dire et de voir sa mère commencait à pleurer.  
  
_Eh lily!! tu dors, on dirait qu'elle est dans un sommeil paradoxale.  
  
Eh lily, il est tard, lève toi!  
  
_Ptain mais laisse là dormir celle là mon coeur..viens on va déjeuner.....  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.Pétunia disparut, et lui, il apparut devant elle, il lui souriait avec tendresse, son sauveur...son amie, son frère....son âme soeur.  
  
_Lily.......  
  
_Tu veux tellement la réveiller??  
  
Elle lui sourit, elle s'approcha doucement, tout doucement, le serra dans ses bras, il lui carressa les cheuveux et pui lentement se pencha vers ses lèvres........  
  
_ALLEZ DEBOUT ESPECE DE FENIASSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Ahhhhh!! Lily ouvrit les yeux et commenca à regarder partout comme un animal traqué.C'était un rêve se dit elle tout d'un coup.  
  
Elle leva les yeux, et devant elle se tenait Milyna les poings sur les hanches, James , sirius et remus.  
  
Ils observaient Milyna avec étonnement.  
  
_Eh Milyna t'avais pas besoin de hurler, elle aurait fini par se réveiller..  
  
_Comme ca au moins, elle ratera pas le déjeuner! eh me fixer pas comme ca! j'ai même pas crier.  
  
Remus sourit d'un air moqueur et regarda Sirius.  
  
_Je suis sur que ta réveillé les mort avec ton cri de.....  
  
Remus fila un coup de coude dans les côtes à Sirius et le fixa durement puis fixa James.  
  
Sirius comprit mais ne dit rien d'autre.  
  
Lily se leva et s'étira.  
  
_pourquoi est ce que tu dormais ici?  
  
_Bah en fait je me suis réveillé assez tôt et j'avais plus sommeil mais bon j'ai quand même fini par me rendormir.  
  
James lui sourit.  
  
_En tout cas ton sommeil était assez agité!  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
_Bah tu gigoté d'un côté à l'autre du sofa et pis finalement t'as arrêté d'un coup.  
  
Lily rougit en repensant à son rêve, ils avaient s'embrasser, pas comme les baisers qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude qui étaient tout à fait innocent, non, il avaient faillis échanger un baiser doux, sensuel, exaltant, passioné, tout sauf innocent.  
  
Et cette connasse l'avait réveillé, et pas de la plus douce des facons!  
  
Lily réagit soudain....elle avait fantasmé sur James??? " mais non c'est impossible, James c'est comme mon frère!! mon meilleur ami....pas mon copain! je deviens dingue! nan mais ca va pas! lily, t'es qu'une conne! pourquoi ?? c'est mon frère on a toujours tout partagé! que ce soit les cours où les passions, tout tout! je peux pas ....nan c'est rien ca peux arriver à tout le monde de faire ce genre de rêve! mais pourquoi est ce que j'en ai tellement voulue à Milyna de m'avoir réveillé à ce moment précis?? nan c'est surement parce que je la hais! oui........oui! tout simplement!"  
  
Lily était en plein débat intérieur et cela devait se reflétait sur son visage car Remus l'observait bizarrement.  
  
_Lily ca va pas.....Il lui sourit gentiment.  
  
_Nan ca va.....  
  
_T'es sure?  
  
_Oui oui.....  
  
_Ah bon parce que d'habitude ce genre de grimace je croyais que tu les réservais à James? 'dit il d'un air innocent.  
  
Quand il vit l'air sauvage qu'affichait lily il partit en courant et esquiva par la même occasion une savate, il se baissa d'un coup, et lily vit au ralenti le chausson atteindre Milyna à la tête.  
  
Elle cria de surprise, la savate s'écroula à terre laissant une Milyna au visage crispé par la colère.  
  
Lily fut tellement surprise par le viement de situation qu'elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
  
Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Remus et de Sirius.  
  
Elle riait, riait, elle en avait mal au ventre, elle était agenouillé à terre et se tenait le ventre en essayant de controler son fou rire et de haper par la même occasion un peu d'air.  
  
James était tellement surpris qu'il ne dit rien, il ne riait pas mais c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il se mordait si fort la langue qu'il sentit un peu de sang dans sa bouche.Milyna elle tremblait de rage.  
  
Lily se releva difficilement et réussit à articuler quelques mots.  
  
_Désolée...pfffffffff ah ah ah ...je te jure....que ahh ah pour une fois....hi hi hi je l'ai pas fait expr.....  
  
Mais soudain elle s'arréta de rire, Milyna venait de lui administrer une claque magistrale.  
  
Lily sentit le gout amer du sang dans sa bouche, sa lèvre était éclaté à cause du cou.  
  
Toute trace de fou rire avait instentanement disparut, il ne restait que la haine et le besion de faire mal .  
  
_Oh oups j'ai peut être frappé trop fort, j'aurais été si triste si tu t'étouffé avec ton fou rire......hin  
  
Milyna lui sourit avec provocation.  
  
La rousse lui afficha un sourire animale et lui redonna sa gifle avec plus d'intensité.  
  
_Oupssssss je uis désolé mais j'aurais été triste si ta connerie t'auaris éttoufé mais ne t'inquiète pas je viens de la chasser tu sera tranquille pour quelques minutes......  
  
Remus arréta de rire comme tous ceux présent et se dirigea vers les filles avant que ca ne dégénère vraiment.  
  
Remus prit lily par le bras et la tira vers le dortoir des filles, quand à lui James emmena Milyna vers le dortoir des gars.  
  
Remus entra et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
_Lily mais t'es vraiment folle ou quoi???  
  
_Je croyais que t'était de mon côté Remus ?  
  
_Mais bien sur que je uis avec toi lily mais tu viens de te mettre à dos la fille la plus DANGEREUSE et celle qui s'en fou le plus royalement des CONSEQUENCES de Poudlard!!  
  
_Mais non!  
  
_Tu sais ce que cette meuf à fait à une poufsoufle qui lui avait piqué son copain??  
  
_.....  
  
_Hein tu sais!!!  
  
_non.  
  
_Pendant un des matchs de quidditch, elle a ensorcelé le balai de la poufsoufle pour qu'il devienne fou, la fille est tombée de 15 mètres de haut! tu entend lily de 15 m e t r e s de HAUT!  
  
_Merci Remus j'ai compris je suis pas encore sénile!  
  
_ptain lily, fait attention cette fille, elle pas saine d'esprit! ptite lily t'es si fragile....fait attention.....  
  
_Remus écoute cette fille me fait de l'ombre et m'emmerde depuis quelques années déjà, avant.....j'ai jamais rien dit, je l'ignorer facilement car je vous avais James toi sirius et peter, mais maintenant qu'elle sort avec James, elle et toujours avec nous..et je n'accepterais pas qu'elle me vole ma place ! james c'est mon meilleur ami et j'étais là avant elle, elle ne peut pas arriver comme ca et tout chambouler ma vie! je ne l'accepeterais pas! merde quoi!  
  
Avant j'étais toujours la gentille fifille qui disait rien mais j'existe moi aussi! j'en ai mare d'être la chic fille, je veux être cruelle et méchante! j'en ai mare d'être la petite niaise qui dit rien la fille fragile qui sait pas se défendre!J'en ai marre t'entend??! Marre!  
  
Lily commencait à pleurer.  
  
Remus la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berca.  
  
_chut ma puce..chuteû pleure pas....  
  
_Je la hais!! ..sniff et je lui ferait payer à cette ..sniff ..sale pute, connasse, allumeuse, trainée, face de troll putréfiée et puant qui se lave même pas! sle sale , sale.....  
  
_Eh bah dis donc je dirais à James de nettoyer ses lunettes plus souvent parce que là sortir avec une "face de troll putréfiée et puant qui se lave m^me pas!!" bah faut le faire, il doit vraiment être en manque le pauvre.....ah ah ah ah aha ha , lui qui d'habitude se fait des meufs pas mal! ah ah ah ah!!!!  
  
Lily regarda Remus avec un air énervé et en renifalnt réussit à articuler quelques mots.  
  
_T'es pas drôle Remus!  
  
_Ah ah ah ah ah aha ha !!!!!  
  
_T'es vraiment pas dans le ton, là!!!!  
  
_excuse moi! aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Nan mais ca va pas pourquoi tu l'a giflé??  
  
_Bah......elle riait et elle allait vraiment s'étouffé si je faisais rien, j'ai fait ca pour la calmer!  
  
_Nan c'est faux ca Milyna! là je te crois pas! tu as toujours détester lily!! et pourtant c'est ma meilleure amie! ma petite soeur! tu entend?? alors si tu t'avise de la giflé encore une fois! je ......  
  
_Tu fras quoi?  
  
_Je mettrais un terme à notre relation.  
  
Il avait dis ca avec froideur.  
  
_Non tu ne feras pas ca James car tu sais bien à quel point je te désire et à quel point je te fais envie....depuis quelques années déjà non? non! ne dis rien! je le sais bien.On se désire mutuellement depuis si longtemps! tu ne mettras pas un terme à notre relation pour pour...elle!  
  
_Elle comme tu dis, je l'aime énornément et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié pour une histoire..de..de cul!  
  
_Ah c'est comme ca que tu qualifie notre relation, une simple histoire de cul??  
  
_Nan c'est pas ca mais avoue que ca a surtout commencé comme ca!  
  
_Oui mais bon, les sentiments évolus petit à petit........comme fleurs au soleil.  
  
James l'observa longuement et la serra doucement dans ses bras.  
  
"espérons qu'ils n'évoluront pas dans le mauvais sens "  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Eh!!!!!! Eh lily!!   
  
Lily se retourna et sourit à son ami qui lui fasait des grands signes de la main.  
  
_Sirius!  
  
Elle avanca et ils commencèrent à discuter avec joie.  
  
_Alors tu t'es trouvé une cavalière pour le bal d'halloween?  
  
_Mouais comme d'habitude.....  
  
_Oh ventard!  
  
_Et oui comme d'habitude! j'ai recut au moins une vingtaine d'invitations.  
  
Ca commence à être difficile de choisir.  
  
_Menteur!  
  
Il sortit un gros paquets de petites lettres dans les tons pastels toutes lui étant adressés.  
  
Il lut à lily certain passage des lettres et ils rirent longuement.  
  
_Et toi tu y va avec Jam......oh euh non pardon, c'est vrai il y va avec sa copine ....c'est vrai j'ai pa sencore l'habitude ....  
  
Toute les années elle et james avaient instaurés une règle d'or, ils iraient ensemble à tous les bals, car ils s'amusaient tellement ensemble que ca ne servait à rien de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Lily regretta cette époque....même quand James avait une copine, ils y allaient ensemble, et d'ailleurs ca na plaisait pas souvent à ses copines.  
  
Lily sourit en se remomerant une soirée qui avait mal fini à cause de ca.  
  
_C'était le bon temps que veut tu!  
  
_Arrête on dirait ma grand mère qui me raconte sa jeunesse encore et encore!  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus, Sirius, Peter et lily étaient assis en rond à une table et semblait en pleine réflection.  
  
_Non il faut mettre plus de foie de crapaud si tu veux un effet éclatant et immédia!  
  
Remus semblait parfaitement sur de ses dires.  
  
_Mouai mais il faut aussi de la poudre de Dacts ca dissimulera notre identité, ca effacera nos marques.....notre passage....car si tu veux mon avis, les serpentards sont peut être des grands et gros Cons, mais ils sont pas stupides! ils verront que la potion a été préparé d'une certaine manière et si rajoute cette poudre ca embrouillera leurs esprits.  
  
Lily avait parlé d'un ton de professionel  
  
remus, sirius et peter se regardèrent et sourire ils répondirent à la jeune fille en choeur ' bien mon capitaine! '  
  
Ils finirent de préparer leurs potions pour les serpentards .  
  
Quand ils eurent finis ils se sourire et décidèrent que Sirius et remus iraient ce soir verser la certaine potion chez les serpentards, et en particulier dans le dortoir de Rogue, Rosier, Goyle et Malfoy.  
  
Le soir arriva rapidement, remus vola dicretement la cape d'invisibilité à James et lui et Sirius partirent tous les deux accomplirent leurs blagues.  
  
Lily elle resta dans son dortoir, elle faisait son devoir de potion pour le lendemain, elle était en pleine conception d'une potion de vérité, elle remarqua qui lui manquait un éléments, de la poudre de rêve.  
  
_Oh saleté de poudre où est ce que je l'ai mis???  
  
Elle jura et se drigea vers le dortoir des garcons décidée à en piquer à Remus.  
  
Elle entra sans frapper vu que Peter était en bas mais elle avait complétement oublié que James lui n'avais pas fait la blague avec eux.  
  
Elle sursauta quand elle le vit allongé sur cette fille, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et ils leurs manquaient la moitié de leurs vétements.  
  
Ils se retournère tous deux et lily pu voir la surprise dans les yeux de James.  
  
Elle rougit furieusement et sortie en s'excusant difficilement à travers ses larmes.  
  
A ce moment, elle vit Remus remonter les escaliers en lui souriant.  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras les larmes coulant malgrès elle et bégayant elle parvint à lui dire.  
  
_Pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait ca??? le salaud!! je le hais!! James POTTER !!! Je te hais!!!!!  
  
à suivre.........  
  
alors des commentaires?  
  
J'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon la suite sera mieux!  
  
bizzz ciao!  
  
Elle 


	3. Jeunes et cons

Salut à tous! je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers, leurs reviews m'ont vraiment encouragés, lol et oui moi pitit auteur j'ai besoin d'être rassurée! lol  
  
Donc merci à: Titou, pititemeg, Aria Lupin, hermidark, et aranel morticia black....bisous à tous!  
  
Bon .....ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de James.  
  
chapitre 2 Jeunes et cons  
  
A ce moment, le désir était au sommet, elle m'observe d'un air si ..si excitant, cette fille est une déesse, je me suis toujours dit qu'une fois que je l'aurais eut je pourrais me la sortir de l'esprit, mais non, plus je la vois, plus je suis avec elle plus je l'apprécie, comme elle dit si bien, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une histoire de cul mais elle évoluras comme fleur au soleil...  
  
Son regard suave me dicte mes gestes, ces gestes que je connais si bien d'habitude aujourd'hui il me faut plusieurs minutes pour les réaliser, je deviens hésitant maladroit, comme devant un nouveau jouet...elle me laisse pantois d'admiration, si belle, si sauvage, si.......  
  
Je me laisse aller, je me sens nerveux, tout dois être parfait, une douce chaleur nous enveloppe, je me demande depuis combien de temps j'ai attendut cet instant, était ce en troisième années quand les filles commencait à m'intriguer, ou alors lorsque nous avions à préparer un exposé ensemble ou alors quand je l'ai vu voler sur son balai comme une déesse ou alors...... je ne compte plus ces moments ou sa beauté m'aveuglait et me laissait pantois de désir pour elle......  
  
Soudain une lumière externe et un visage connue trouble ce moment fantastique, une fille m'observe avec un air choqué, je la connais cette petite rousse aux yeux d'émeraude, ma petite soeur, ma lily.  
  
Je me redresse et rougit , elle aussi, sa peau de porcelaine prend la teinte écarlate de son débardeur, elle se retourne vivement en s'excusant et claque la porte, j'ai voulue l'interpeller, lui dire que je m'excusais.....mais pourquoi devrais je m'excuser? pourquoi cette pensée furtive m'a telle traversé, un sentiment grandit en moi et commence à me ronger, la culpabilité.  
  
et pourquoi je suis innocent! je suis entrain de vivre un moment privilégier avec cette si belle fille qui me faisais tant envie, milyna se redresse et m'attire à elle, m'indiquant de ne pas faire attention, je lui sourit et me recouche avec elle, au loin j'entend un cri et reconnait mon prénom, mais je ne m'en formalise pas, je suis de nouveau dans cette bulle protectrice avec ma diablesse........  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le réveil sonne, non je suis fatigué.....Stop! arrétez cette sonnerie stridente!  
  
_ptain Sirius éteint ce saleté de reveil!! merde!  
  
Je me lève , les membre engourdis par la fatigue attrape le réveil et le balance à travers la chambre, il ne se casse pas, un sort de protection le protège des élèves nerveux au réveil.  
  
_Sirius! Remus Peter! debout les gars! on a boiteleu en première heure! faudrait évité les retards!  
  
_mmmmmmmhhhh...la ferme cornedrue!Sirius lui fit une grimace peut encourageante.  
  
_mouais........surtout .Remus parlait des fois dans son sommeils.  
  
_mmh grrrr....zzzzzzzz. Peter le regarda avec colère et s erendormit de suite.  
  
_Bah si vous voulez être en retard, moi je dis rien. Comme vous voulez.  
  
James s'habilla et prit son sac de cours.  
  
Il descendit les marches avec précipitation, il venait de se souvenir de l'accident de l'avant veille, lily les avait vus.  
  
Et James avait voulu lui parler dimanche, mais il ne l'avais pas trouver.  
  
Aujourd'hui, il la verrait et lui demanderait d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Milyna.Il avait peu d'espoir qu'elle soit d'accord, mais bon on peut toujours réver se dit il.  
  
Il arriva à la grande salle et vit qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne aux tables des quatres maisons.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la sienne et s'assit à côté d'une fille de sixième année qu'il connaissait de vue.  
  
Il lui souria et décida d'entamer la conversation.  
  
_Salut! t'es aussi matinal que moi, je bois, ca me rassure de ne pas être le seul!  
  
La fille lui fit un petit sourire timide.  
  
Eh elle est plutôt mignonne! James se donna une gifle virtuelle, il ne pouvait s'empécher de juger les autres filles.  
  
Elle avait de longs cheuveux bruns, et de grands yeux noisettes et un sourir craquant.  
  
_Tu t'appelle?  
  
_euh! Amalia fyre! et toi c'es James, n'est ce pas?  
  
James lui sourit et hocha la tête, et oui il n'étais pas un maraudeur pour rien, il était assez populaire.  
  
_Je crois que tu est en sixième année c'est ca?  
  
_Oui!c'est ca.....  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi durant tout le déjeuner petit à petit, la salle se remplissait.  
  
Au bout d'une demi heure, James apercut ses amis arrivaient.  
  
Il leur fit un signe de la main et ils s'assirent en dicutant joyeusment.  
  
Lily arriva aussi et s'assit en silence.  
  
Elle prit un toast et commenca à le machonner en silence.  
  
Sirius sourit à James .  
  
_Bah alors Jamesie, tu nous présente ta nouvelle conquète!  
  
James lui fit une grimace.  
  
_Pour ton bon savoir je suis toujours avec Milyna! je vous présente Amalia fyre, elle est en sixième année.  
  
_Oki! Sirius lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
_Alors mademoiselle amalia, bien dormie?  
  
_eu oui.....  
  
Remus regarda Sirius de travers et souris à sa nouvelle connaissance.  
  
_T'inquiète pas.....lu répond pas, quand il commence à te poser ce genre de questions, plus vicieux tu meurt!  
  
_Mah non! j'avais aucune arrière pensée!! Remus je suis outré de voir à quel point tu me juge mal, moi ton ami de toujours.  
  
_Dis siri, arrête de te voiler la face, t'es un vicieux et t'y peut rien!  
  
Le petit groupe explosa de rire tandis que Sirius boudait dans son coin mais il se remit bien vite quand une maie à amalia , une jolie fille s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
_mais mademoiselle, je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de faire votre connaissance!  
  
La fille le regarda de travers et se leva et alla s'assoir un peu plus loin.  
  
Les rires de la table redoublèrent d'intensité.  
  
La seule à ne pas rire était lily, trop absorbé dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas suivie la conversation.  
  
La première heure se passa mal pour les gryffondors, mais le reste de la journée fut plus satisfaisant.  
  
La nuit comencait à tomber doucement.  
  
James soupira pour la dixième fois.  
  
_Bon James, soit tu te casse, soit t'arrête de nous casser les oreilles avec tes soupirements!  
  
James le regarda de travers et soupira encore plus fort.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui te fout dans cet éta??  
  
_Ma chérie est maladeû!!!!  
  
_Oh pauve choute va la voir si elle est maladeû comme tu dis....  
  
_Nan, Pomfresh ma jeté dehors! elle a dit qu'elle voulait plus me voir avant demain!  
  
Remus regarda alors James avec sérieux.  
  
_Tu devaris allez voir lily, je crois qu'elle va pas bien....  
  
_Ah bon?  
  
_Ohhh James t'es desespérant, va la voir un point c'est tout!  
  
James le regarda avec intérrogation, se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.  
  
Il frappa et entra.  
  
Lily était allongé sur son lit avec un lecteur CD en route.  
  
Une musique résonnait et il put saisir quleques bribes de phrases.  
  
" puisqu'on est Jeune et con puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous, puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts mais ce monde s'en fous!!"  
  
Elle avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres bougeait silencieusement comme pour mieux se retracer les paroles.  
  
Il s'approcha et tapota son épaule.  
  
Elle sursauta vivement et retira ses écouteurs en soufflant.  
  
_ptain Jame ne me fait plus une peur pareille!  
  
_Bah qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi? c'est quoi cet enfgin qui chantait tout à l'heure??  
  
_Un lecteur Cd......pour écouter de la musique sans aller à un concert....enfin tu vois ce qu je veux dire.....  
  
_mouais....mais bon je suis pas venu pour parler euh leteurc Cd.....  
  
Lily soupira et s'assit sur son lit.  
  
_Oui? tu voulais....?  
  
_Bah, on se voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.....  
  
_moui.....on a tous nos...ocupations personnelles.  
  
_Lily tu va pas bien et je le vois....je t'en prie dis moi ce qu'il y a??  
  
_Jde vois pas ce que tu veux dire....ya rien du tout.....  
  
_Enfait je suis géné....enfin je veux dire, quand tu est entré dans la chambre et que moi et milyna ont été..enfin bref....je m'excuse.  
  
_Pourquoi tu t'excuse? caprès tout c'est ta petite amie, ta rien a te reproché.  
  
Elle lui avait parlé avec froideur, James décoda donc l'inverse de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire: elle lui en voulait.  
  
Après tout c'était compréhensible, il passait plus de temps avec Milyna qu'avec elle, et avant ils étaient toujours ensmeble, elle devait avoir du mal à s'y habituer.  
  
_Je uis déolée, lily, tu sais il va falloir que tu accepte que je passe un peu moins de temps avec toi.....tu sais après tout avec milyna on forme un couple, et je ne veux pas qu'on rompe.....pour...pour  
  
_Pour moi?  
  
_non pas du tout c'est pas ce que je voulais dire!Je ne veux pas qu'on rompe parce que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle....  
  
_En clair pour moi?  
  
_Nan! bien sur que non! je t'adore lily! tu le sais! alors arrête avec tes sous-entendu!  
  
_mais je ne fait aucun sous-entendu, je ne fais qu'annoncer la vérité, rien de plus, rien de moins! James commenca à s'inquiéter, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait, son visage était crispé par la rage, elle semblait sous le point de le gifler!  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et il vierent Kate, une amie de milyna  
  
elle semblé essouflé, elle se dirigea vers James.  
  
_james!! milyna! ya un problème!!  
  
James sursauta.  
  
_Quoi??  
  
_Elle semblait aller mieux, et moi et elle on est allé se balader près de la rivière mais là, là.....  
  
Kate tremblé.  
  
James lui saisit les poignets et cria presque.  
  
_Là quoi??  
  
_On s'est fait attaqué par une bande de mangemort!! Ils étaient trois, ils ont voulus nous kidnapper mais heureusement Hagrid était tout près et en entendant le bruit, il a accouru avec des professeurs, ils ont emprisonnés les mangemorts, mais entre temps, on quand même du se battre avec eux, et milyna était déjà assez essouflé, elle est tombé dans le coma!  
  
On a besoin de toi pour l'en sortir!  
  
James ayant entendu la fin de la phrase de Kate était parti en furie vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Lily tremblé de tous ses membres, c'était peut être son ennemie mais, James paraissait si ébranlé qu'elle ne réussit pas à éprouver un quelquonc plaisir au malheur de milyna.  
  
Le temps passait et passait, lily attendait avec appréhension le retour de James.  
  
Elle passa une nuit blanche à se ronger les sangs.  
  
Enfin le tableau pivota et laissa apparaitre un James au visage pale de peur.  
  
il essaya de sourire à lily et vint s'assoir près d'elle.  
  
_Alors comment va t'elle?  
  
_On a réussi à la sortir du coma, mais elle est très ébranlée.  
  
Il ne dit plus rien, une éternité sembla s'écouler et lily lui lanca un regard furtif, il semblait si triste.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et là elle le sentit se détendre tout de suite.  
  
_ Dit James .....tu te souviens quand on était gamin et qu'on se serrait comma ca quand on avait peur des histoires racontait ton père?  
  
_Moui......c'était si bien , on avait plus peur ensemble......  
  
_Je me souviens quand on était petit tu me disais tout le temps que quand on serait grand, on se marierait......  
  
_Ouais.......on était gamin, on croyait qu'on grandirait jamais.... à l'époque.  
  
Lily sourit d'un air contrit en se souvenant de ce petit garcon aux yeux si bleus si brillants, son sourire éclatant.  
  
Flash back.....  
  
_Lily !!! tu m'écoute!!   
  
_Voui Jamesie! crie pas!  
  
_Tiens cadeau! James lui prit la main et lui mit une petite bague en plastique dorée.  
  
_Voilà maintenant on est fiancés!  
  
_ALors plus tard, on se mariera.....?  
  
_Voui! et même qu'on aura plein de bébés!  
  
Lily le serra à l'étouffer.  
  
_Je t'adore!!!! alors plus tard j'aurais la plus belle des robes? pas vrai?  
  
_ voui!Moi ossî!!  
  
_Mah non! toi t'aura un costume! les garcons y mettent pas de robe!!  
  
_Bah c'est pas grave, j'en mettrais une quand même!  
  
_Alors moi je mettrrais un costume cravate!  
  
_Oui! et moi j'aurais la même robe que ta poupée barbie!  
  
_Ok! Ils serrèrent la main en rigolant.......riant de leurs avenirs alors qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux........  
  
Fin du flash back......  
  
Si bon....lily est toujours là pour moi, même après une dispute....c'est une vraie amie.....je l'aime tant.....  
  
Lily sentit quelques larmes roulait dans son cou, James pleurait.  
  
il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
  
Elle le recula et le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, là elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa mais, elle se pencha doucement et lui donna un baiser porofond, James ne sembla pas réagir.  
  
Lily l'embrassait, c'était bon si bon.......quoi?? elle était en train de l'embrasser??!  
  
mais pourquoi??  
  
Il se ressaisit vivement et se redressa et l'observa avec imcompréhension.  
  
Elle devint rouge pivoine et se redressa en l'observant avec honte.  
  
_Désolée, c'était rien qu'un baiser...fraternel!  
  
Elle partit en courant vers son dortoir.  
  
Il la vit disparaitre dans l'escalier noire d'ombre.  
  
Son esprit se brouiller tandis qu'il essayait de remettre ses epnsées en place.  
  
à suivre.......  
  
Voili! bon je voulais dire une pitite précision pour "Titou": Je m'occupe de Remus au prochain chapitre!  
  
allez ce chapitre était pas super non plus mais j'ai passé une horrible journée et je suis d'une sale humeur..;donc, voilà le résultat!  
  
lol allez bizz à tous!  
  
Ah oui of fait dans ce chapitre j'ai utilisé des paroles d'une chanson de Saez.  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Tout sauf innocent

Ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de Lily.  
  
chapitre 3 Tout sauf innocent.  
  
Le soleil, se lève enfin, j'ai passé la nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées sans réusir à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Mon lit est défait, la couette gise mollement par terre, un de mes oreillers est au bout de mon lit, je sens mon sang battre sous ma peau, mes tempes vibre fortement.  
  
Je me tourne de sens, mes pieds appuyait en hauteur contre le mur.  
  
Je chasse de mon esprit la douceur de ses lèvres, son regard d'imcompréhension, ses si beaux yeux bleus semblant me questionnait muettement.  
  
Un rire sonore me fait sursauter,j'observe mon réveil, 7 heure.  
  
Et ils font déjà du boucant! je les giflerait bien! j'ai besoin de calme!  
  
Ma tête me fait souffrir, je sert fortement cette petite alliance en plastique dorée que James m'avias offert il y si longtemps.  
  
Un sourire éclaire mon visage, tous ces bons souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.  
  
Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui, car maintenant, oui je l'avoue haut et fort! je l'aime! mais je ne lui dirais pas.... en tout cas pas maintenant.Après tout, il semble si bien avec cette...cette cette fille.  
  
Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir........Maintenant que j'y pense est ce depuis le début de cette année, où alors l'amour que je lui porte remonte t'il à plus loin dans le passé? cette question me hante....  
  
Alors c'est peux être milyna qui m'a fait prendre concience de l'amour que je lui voue.  
  
Peut être...peut être....ce mot je vais le bannir de mon vocabulaire, il n'y rien de pire que les doutes!  
  
et rien de pire que les regrets.  
  
Un rayon éclaire soudainement mon visage, une des filles est sortie de la chambre, je me relève, e fait non.......elles sont toutes parties! merde! je uis en retard!!  
  
_Oh shit!  
  
Je me lève en furie et m'habille à la hate, je m'accroupie , et m'allonge presque. Saleté de chaussure! elle l'a fait exprès cette salope, d'aller ce caché sous mon lit quand je suis en retard!!  
  
La porte s'ouvre soudainement et j'entend un petit rire macho.  
  
_Ey! lily très chic ta position!  
  
Je rougit je suis à quattres pattes avec les cheuveux en bataille, mon uniforme à moitié défait et remontée sur mes jambes, je dois avoir l'air gourde!  
  
Je me lève et fait une grimace à Sirius qui rit et lui claque la porte au nez, idiot!  
  
Je suis prête enfin!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
James se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande salle, il trainait, il était heureux, milyna était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie.Elle avait finie par se rétablir, bien que maintenant, elle avait peur de mettre les pieds dehors.Elle avait peur d'une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts, ceux qui l'avait aggréssé elle et Kate, avait été envoyé à askaban, le temps d'attendre le procès, mais ils resteraient tout de même enfermés, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'étaient pas très malin, à croir que Voldemort avait trop d'homme, et qu'ils devaient en sacrifiés comme ca....pour rien....mais cela caché un secret, il n'avait surement pas fait ca à l'improviste, il avait eut un but....mais lequel?  
  
.....  
  
Lily courait dans le escaliers, vite! elle arriva enfin à la grande salle, elle était bondée.  
  
Elle s'assit , en interrogeant silencieusement Remus des yeux.  
  
toute la salle se taisait, il n'y avait aucune conversation, un silence de mort régnait.  
  
Remus lui intima le silence, tous observait Dumbledore avec interrogation, il tenait par l'épaule une jeune fille d'une étrange beautée.  
  
Ses cheuveux était d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux améthiste, elle était assez grande et très fine.  
  
Elle se balancait d'un pied à l'autre, elle semblait nerveuse de tous ces yeux braqués sur elle.  
  
Dumbledore lui chuchota une chose à l'oreille, elle se tourna vers lui et dans son élan, ses cheuveux s'envolèrent et révélèrent une petite paire d'oreille pointues.  
  
Lily fut ébahis, d'autres élèves l'avaient remarqués, ont entendis des petites exclamation à travers la grande salle.  
  
C'était rare de nos temps de voir des elfes quittaient leurs forêts, ils étaient pacifiques et ne désiraient aucunement la guerre.  
  
Lily poussa un petit cri d'exclamation, il y en avait un autre!  
  
L'elfe qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer venait d'arriver par l'arrière salle.  
  
Lui et la jeune elfe devait être jumeaux, lui aussi arbhorait une longue cheuvelure d'un noir d'encre attaché en catogan, ses yeux améthiste semblait reflété son amusement.  
  
Contrairement à la fille, lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise.  
  
Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.  
  
_ Comme vous le savez, des mangemorts ont essayés d'attaquer le chateau, un act bien stupide d'ailleurs....vous le nombre réduit de leurs rangs, ils seront jugés la semaine prochaine, aussi je vous présent nos hotes, Aria et Morgan Kapthan, ils sont les héritiés du Grand Roi elfe, Gabriel Till Kapthan et de la reine Hélona élise .  
  
Leurs parents ont décidés que leur peuple et le notre devraient s'alliait vus les capacités de Voldemort à ralier les peuples trop faible d'esprit à sa cause.  
  
  
  
Tous les élèves s'exclamèrent en même temps.  
  
_Je vous prie! stop, silence s'il vous plait!  
  
Dumbledor les observa tous à la dérobée.  
  
_Donc comme je disais, Nous avons signer un pacte , et pour nous prouver leurs bonnes volonté, ils ont décidaient d'envoyer leurs enfants étudiaient cette année en votre compagnie, ainsi vous pourrez apprendre beaucoup sur leurs cultures et eux sur la notre, donxc je compte sur vous chers étudiants pour leurs donner le plus de soutien et d'amitié possible.  
  
Ils ont déjà le niveau de la septième année.Donc ils intégreront une des 4 maisons, Le choipeau s'il vous plait Mc gonagall.  
  
La femme le lui tendit.  
  
Dumbledore le tendit à la jeune elfe.  
  
Elle s'assit sur un petit tabouret et se coiffa du choipeau, quelques secondes passèrent et le chapeau cria " gryffondor".  
  
Elle sourit et tendit le chapeau à son frère.  
  
Elle partit rejoindre sa nouvelle maison après que Mc gonagall lui ait indiquait la table et lui ait donné son emploi du temps.  
  
Le choipeau sembla beaucoup réfléchir puis au bout de quelques minutes de réflection cria " serpentard".  
  
Boiteleu lui tendit son emploi du temps et le mena jusqu'à sa maison.  
  
Il s'assit en silence et commenca à observer les jeunes sorcier.  
  
_hey! lui fit un élève aux longs cheuveux noirs et au visage aussi morne qu'un corbeau....  
  
_.salut toi! je m'appelle Goyle gravus...et toi c'est Kapthan Morgan, c'est ca?  
  
_Oh bravo! t'a deviné ca tout seul? lui fit l'elfe avec amusement.  
  
Goyle se renfrogna tout de suite.  
  
L'élève aux cheuveux noir et au visage triste lui fit un sourire sarcastique, il lui tendit la main et se présenta.  
  
_Séverus Rogue.  
  
_Enchanté...séverus.  
  
Ils commencèrent à discuter tandis que Goyle ruminaient de sombre pensées envers les elfes et leurs comportements.  
  
Aria s'approcha doucement de sa table, elle observait à la dérobé quelques visages.  
  
Elle vit une place de libre à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheuveux roux.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers cette place, s'assit et sourit à la fille.  
  
_Bonjour.....  
  
_Salut, c'est Aria c'est ca?  
  
_Oui....et toi?  
  
_Moi c'est lily Evans! et lily commenca à présenter ses amsi tout autour de la table.  
  
_à côté de moi, c'est Sirius le coureur de jupon...fait attention à lui et à ses allusions....  
  
_Hey! murmura le concerné.  
  
_ en face, Remus, le mystérieux et romantique! oui et le monsieur je comprend tout aussi! ' Aria eut un eir bizarre quand elle le regarda.  
  
_Mais je comprend tout! je suis le number one de l'intellige...  
  
_Bon passons, à côté James, le nain à lunettes....à cô....  
  
_qué nain à lunettes??  
  
_........j'ai dit quelquechose moi?  
  
_lily! je te signale que je te dépasse de beaucoup.....et pis....  
  
_Oh te vexe pas!  
  
_tu lui parle pas comme ca! je te signale que de tous c'est toi la plus naine Evans!  
  
_Oh oui aurais je oublié de te présenter mon amie de toujours .....Milyna...*  
  
_Pour toi c'est Bénéditys ( nom de famille de Milyna)...Evans.  
  
_Oui oui c'est bien..c'estavie.....bon continuons.....euh Peter, Le GRAND mangeur, ' elle rit en voyant Peter faire les gros yeux '....euh et il y a aussi amalia, la petite brune tête en l'air et réveuse.Et voilà!  
  
Aria lui sourit gentiment, puis se tourna et observa Remus de coin, elle trouvait qu'il avait une aura bizarre....il semblait avoir des ens beaucoup plus évolué que tous les autres.  
  
Les elfes avaient les sens très dévloppés, et ca lui servait souvent pour pouvoir juger les humains, facilement, ceux-là lui paraissait normaux, sans mauvaise intention, sauf ce Remus qui lui semblait ..bizarre.  
  
La journée passa avec une lenteur insoutenable.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient intrigués par ces deux elfes qui était arrivaient si vite, l'explication de Dumbledore avait été assez vaporeuse, comme s'il essayait de cacher la vérité aux élèves.  
  
Lily rentra dans la salle commune et apercut un troupement de beaucoup d'élèves, ils étaient rassemblés autour d'Aria.  
  
Elle avait l'air désemparé la pauvre ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde autour d'elle.  
  
lily dispersa les élèves et attrapa Aria par la manche et la traina au dortoir entravait par les élèves qui posait des tas de questions.*  
  
Quand elle reussit à fermer la porte, elle souffla et elle l'elfe s'assirent sur un lit.  
  
_Fiuuuuu......j'ai crut étouffée.........  
  
_Je comprend tu dois pas avoir beaucoup l'habitude des attroupements.   
  
_moui......tu sais chez moi, enfin dans la forte où on réside avec mes parents et quelques privilégiés, on habite dans des chateaux dans des arbres gigantesques.....  
  
_C'est vrai?  
  
_Oui!   
  
_Mais le chateau il est en pierre....?  
  
_Non! pas du tout, la pierre c'et trop sale, trop terne pour que les arbres le supportent,c'est enchevétrements de racines plus ou moins grosses, qui forment noits et nos murs. Il y a aussi des fleurs entrelacés pour les toits durant l'été, nos chateaux changent celon les saisons.  
  
Lily écoutait avec les yeux brillant d'émerveillement aria lui contait ses amis, sa culture, et sa magie......une magie bizarre celon elle.  
  
Une magie qui se produisait à l'aide de l'esprit et de rien d'autre, comme on compte aux enfants dans des histoires fantasques, de la magie comme des souhaits, des bénédictions.  
  
C'est merveilleux, totalement incroyable, cette magie......à l'aide de l'esprit des elfes et des plantes.  
  
Aria ne s'aarétait plus de parler, elle semblait nostalgique de sa fôret et de sa famille.  
  
_En fait tu n'est pas trop décut de ne pas être dans la même maison que ton frère...?  
  
_Nan! pas du tout! je respire enfin!  
  
Lily sembla surprise des propos de l'elfe, elle l'interrogea des yeux.  
  
_Tu sais mon frère doit croire que je suis la chose la plus fragile au monde...  
  
Un silence s'installa.  
  
_Il.......ne me laisse rien faire, mais dans notre culture, c'est comme ca, les grands frères doivent surveiller attentivement les soeurs plus jeunes et plus vieilles.  
  
Les femmes ont des droits bien sur.....mais, c'est comme ca........  
  
_Oh c'est bien dommage.....mais ne t'inquiète pas, là avec nous tu va bien t'amuser!  
  
Aria lui sourit .  
  
_Je suis fatiguée je voudrais bien dormir.....  
  
_Bien sur, tiens ton lit est là bas, lily lui indiqua l'endroit, mais l'elfe ne bougea pas.  
  
_Bah qu'est ce qui a?  
  
_Euh......tu veux dire qu'on dort dans ces choses?  
  
_Euh............oui. pourquoi?  
  
_Euh vous êtes bizarre vous les humains......vous avez pas mal au dos sur ces rocs?  
  
_C'est des matelas......  
  
_aussi dur que du roc.  
  
_Ah bon? vous dormez sur quoi vous?  
  
_Bah nous on dort dans des plantes suspendus en hamac.  
  
_Ah. Bah tu peux toujours essayer de te faire un hamac avec les draps.  
  
Sr ce lily se leva prit les draps et entreprit de les attacher aux barreaux qui du lit à baldaquin, les deux jeunes filles rièrent pendant longtemsp en essayant diverses techniques.  
  
1 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivé des elfes, le bal d'halloween allait avoir lieux dans une semaine.  
  
de la lumière....mhh non je suis fatiguée......;laissé moi dormir!  
  
Lily se redressa dans son lit et put voir Une jeune fille aux longs cheuveux noirs disparaitre dans l'entrebaillment de la porte.  
  
6heure! mais elle est folle??  
  
lily se lava et descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit.  
  
Aria s'installa dans le divan à côté d'une jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien.  
  
_Alors pourquoi m'as tu demandé de descendre si tôt?  
  
_ Remus ......je peux te poser une question......  
  
il acquiesa.  
  
Depuis 1 moi que ces deux elfes étaient là, remus et Aria s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.  
  
_Alors excuse moi je vais être direct avec toi.  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Tu n'est pas entirement humain....je me trompe.  
  
Remus resta interdit et l'observa avec des yeux comme des secoupes.  
  
_tu sais que les elfes ont les sens très deéveloppés.Tu as une aura bizarre pas vraiment humaine en fait.  
  
_.....  
  
_tu m'en veut de te demander ca?  
  
_..........  
  
_ j'ai besoin de savoir......  
  
remus se releva d'un coup.  
  
_Je je ne comprend pas.....ce qui te fais penser ca! ya rien t'entend!Je croyais qu'on était amis!  
  
Remus commenca à remonter vers les dortoirs, lily repartit en courant vers sa chambre.  
  
_remus attend.........  
  
Il s'arréta.  
  
_.....  
  
_Je suis désolée! je ne voulais pas te blesser....c'est juste que j'ai ressentie une aura puissante en toi.........tu as des sens très developé tout comme moi et mes confrères........je voulais savoir.....  
  
_Tu n'as pas à connaitre mes secrets, de plus on ne se connait que depuis 1 mois!!  
  
_....mais.... mais ca me trouble énormément! des fois tu sembles si gentil, et des fois si ......cruel........je ne comprend pas......des fois je percoit ta présence normalement et plus les jours avance, plus elle est forte et excité jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'affole......puis tout redevient normal......des fois tu me fais .......peur.  
  
Remus sursauta et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.Il s'approcha dangeureusement de la jeune fill et lui attrapa les poignets, comment osait t'elle??  
  
_Comment ca ??? mais tu est complétement folle! ca va pas je ne suis pas du tout comme ca!  
  
_MENTEUR!   
  
remus resta interdit.  
  
_j'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière......  
  
_.......  
  
_tu semblais me dire quelquechose.....mais je ne t'entendais pas......plus tu me parler, plus tu devenais nerveux........tu semblais affoler....je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que tu voulais me dire......j'en aurais pleuré de frustration.  
  
_Pourquoi veux tu savoir tout ca.......?pourquoi est ce que ca t'interresse?  
  
_Je n'ai pas le droit de m'interresser à toi..........?  
  
_......Non .  
  
Il avait été froid et Aria sursauta.  
  
_Mais ...je je....  
  
_Tu n'as pas à me demander ce genre de chose.  
  
Aria le regarda de plus près et sursauta, elle fut certaine d'avoir vus briller une lueur écarlate dans les yeux de Remus, la rage crispait son visage d'habitude si doux.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
  
Cette aura avait une vague forme d'animal....un tigre? non plutôt..un loup.....oui maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette aura avait la forme d'un loup.  
  
puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête.  
  
_Tu es....tu es.....un loup_gar......  
  
Il lacha ses poignets et la repoussa vivement.  
  
_Tais toi!  
  
Aria le regarda.  
  
_Alors c'étais ca........  
  
Remus la regardait avec rage......lui d'habitude si calme, était au sommum de la colère...;pourquoi cette fille, une elfe qui plus est s'achernait elle à savoir??!!  
  
_Oui.  
  
Aria le regarda avec surprise c'étais ca.  
  
_Remus je........  
  
_Bon maintenant que tu est au courant, vas t'en ......laisse moi.  
  
_Mais je........  
  
_Vast'en.  
  
Il était si froid avec elle......elle n'avait envie que d'une chose lui flanquait une gifle et de s'en aller......le salaud.  
  
Les larmes commencait à couler sans qu'elle ne put faire autrement.  
  
Elle le regarda avec une rage contenue.  
  
_Quoi....? vas y dis le moi!! Dis moi que je suis un MONSTRE:!!!!!  
  
_.......  
  
_N'est ce pas ton peuple petite elfe qui chasse le mien??????!!!!  
  
_........  
  
_Diq moi que tU ME HAIS!!!!! ne te gène SURTOUT pas!!!!!!  
  
_Tu es pathétique......  
  
_Je le savais bien que tu me prendrais pour un monstre.....  
  
Il était redevenu tout à fait calme comme si les paroles d'aria l'avait apaisés.  
  
remus commenca à remonter les escaliers.  
  
_REMUS!  
  
Il se retourna lentement et elle s'élanca vers lui, elle l'enlaca et l'embrassa de tout son corp, de toute son âme.  
  
Il ne réagit pas.  
  
Elle se retira doucement les yeux brillants, le souffle court, elle le regarda .  
  
_Je t'aime......depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.  
  
_je.....  
  
remus embla soudainement déboussolés.  
  
Il se retira de son étreinte et la regarda.  
  
_Une elfe.....aimer un loup-garou?......  
  
Elle le regarda avec supplication.  
  
_Jamais entendut si bizarre.....crois tu qu'un loup-garou peut aimer?  
  
Il se retourna et commenca à remonter vers son dortoir.  
  
_Je t'AIME IDIOT!!!!! espèce de de....Grand CON!!!!!  
  
_ah ah ah....c'est comme ca que t'avoue des sentiments à une personne toi......tu lui poses des questions génantes...tu le traite d'être pathétique et après tu l'embrasse, et après tu l'insulte encore...ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, t'es bizarre toi ah ah ah aha ha!!!  
  
Aria resta sur place ne comprenant pas.  
  
_Remus?  
  
_......t'es bizarre petite elfe.....mais tu me plait bien dans ton genre toi!  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle alla se réfugiait dans ses bras.  
  
Lily sourit et alla s'installer confortabement dans son lit.  
  
remus avait trouvé une copine.....ca lui ferait du bien.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Les maraudeurs et toute la bande était assis entrain de manger.  
  
Remus et Aria faisait comme de rien.  
  
Il voulait garder leur relation secrète à cause de morgan, le frère d'Aria qui était trop protecteur envers sa jumelle.  
  
_ .....et donc, moi et Amalia, on va allez au bal ensemble!dit sirius  
  
_ Alors vous êtes ensemble finalement. Dit Remus  
  
_ il m'a tellement harcelé que j'ai finit par accepté. Amalia semblait comblé.  
  
Remus rit.  
  
_ ca m'étonne pa de toi Siri!  
  
_ et toi Remus t'y va avec qui parce que tu fais ton malin mais je suis sur que ta pas encore trouvé de cavalière!  
  
_Ah mais non, aucun problème de ce côté là...ùmoi et Aria on y va ensemble.  
  
_Quoi??? mais vous?  
  
Remus resta silencieux et changea rapidement de sujet.  
  
_Et toi Lily?  
  
_Euuuuuuuh......bah je sais pas encore.....je sais même pa si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller.  
  
_Oh que si! tu vas pas manquer ca! James semblait étonnait.  
  
_Boff......chais pas......  
  
James semblait mal tout à coup......Milyna le regarda avec insistance et il ne dit rien.Il avait failli lui dire qu'elle avait qu'à venir avec lui. Il était triste d ela voir si morose.  
  
_Hey les gars vous savez que ce soir à Près_au_lard, ya un concert d'alernatif rock? il va y avoir plein d'auteur inconnu!  
  
_C'est pas vrai......on va pas manquer ca!  
  
Les maraudeurs se sourirent et avec Amalia, Aria et Lily, ils commencèrent à mettre en marche un plan pour pouvoir sortir ensemble le voir.  
  
8 heure arriva vite, Lily se pressa, il avait un plan.  
  
Ils devaient se rejoindre tous à des horaires quelques peut devant honeydukes  
  
Lily était la dernière, elle prononca la formule et entra dans le soutterain.  
  
Elle marcha vite et finit par arriver.  
  
Elle trouva vite ses amis.  
  
Et ils passèrent la soirée à écouter du rock, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, Aria semblait un peu paumé mais Remus la couvait du regard et s'occupait d'elle avec attentio, ce qui parut louche à leurs amis qui n'étaient pas au courant de leurs relation.  
  
James décida de tirait ca au clair la fois prochaine.  
  
Vers 1heure, ils commencèrent à rentrer.  
  
Arriver dans le soutterain, ils marchèrent à toute vitesse, arrivait à la sortie James sursauta.  
  
_Qu'est qui il a James?  
  
_Bah, il va falloir attendre un peu ici, vu que Rusard à l'air en grande discussion avec...mcgonagall........ieurk!   
  
Ils soupirèrent et s'installèrent à terre.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tous semblait dormir sauf lily, elle se leva et s'approcha de James pour vérifier sur la carte si rusard était partit.  
  
Elle se pencha et tribucha et s'étala sur lui de tout son long.  
  
Elle commenca à se relever et vit que James la regardait les yeux ronds.  
  
_mais......tu......  
  
_euh james....je voulais juste.....*  
  
_oh ne me dis pas que ?.....tu m'as? ..violé? oh lily....oinnnn tu m'a pris ma virginité......pourquoi ma chère lily....?? snifff je me reservais pour le mariage!oinnnnn!  
  
Elle rougit et lui donna une tape sur la tête.  
  
_Oh la ferme!je suis juste tombée!  
  
_mmh mais je suis sur que tu la fais exprès pour tripoter mon corp de rêve!  
  
_tu rêve mon pauvre!  
  
_ah bon alors pourquoi est ce que tu est assise sur moi....dans cette position asse suggestive?mmmmh?  
  
Ell était à califourchon sur lui, elle voulut se relver mais James lui attrapa la main.  
  
_Lily....pour la dernière fois.....?  
  
_......  
  
_Tu sais celle où tu m'as embrassé......  
  
_.......oui?  
  
_pourquoi est ce que tu l'as fait?  
  
_Je......eu...je....c'était fraternel.....je te l'ai dis, tu semblais si mal, j'ai voulut te réconforter..et..  
  
_.......Ah.  
  
Je rêve? il semblait presque décut? non je dois halluciner.  
  
James l'attira soudainement à lui et lui donna un long baiser.  
  
Elle soupira de plaisir.  
  
Elle se redressa lentement et le regarda.  
  
Il lui fit un clein d'oeil et lui dit.  
  
_Tiens, rien que pour toi....un baiser fraternel......  
  
Lily se releva vivement rouge de honte.  
  
Il lui souria puis se releva et alla s'allonger près de Milyna et lui dit.  
  
_Tu devrais dormir un peu, vu que Rusard et Mc gonagall ont décidés de passer la nuit ici......  
  
Il lui sourit comme avec provocation et enlaca Milyna.  
  
Tu n'est qu'un sadique! vicieux! enflure! salaud!gros con! et pourtant je t'aime encore plus...........  
  
Elle s'assit, contenant sa colère pour ne pes réveiller les autres.Dès le lendemain, elle se dit qu'ils devraient avoir une longue discussion tout les deux.Elle essaierait bien sur de ne pas le gifler.....mais bon sa aller être dur.  
  
Comment ausait il s'amuser ainsi avec elle??? le baiser qu'il venait de lui donnait était tous sauf.....innocent!   
  
Je ne te comprendrais jamais James Potter!  
  
à suivre.........  
  
Ce chapitre m'aura pris du temps ...........fiuuuuu......  
  
De plus j'en ai marre des cours!!! je sais pas vous mais moi je pète un cble complet! avec ses profs de cons! bon allez on est pas là pour parler des cours!!!  
  
En fait je remercie Aria Lupin qui m'a donné l'idée pour la pitite elfe de ma fic!  
  
voilà bisous à tous!!! je vous adore!  
  
d'ailleures j'adore vos commentaires donc review! dites moi ce que vous penser de cette fic..et si vous avez des suggestions......dites le smoi! ciao ciao!! 


	5. Notre enfant s'appellera Harry

Salut à tous! comment allez vous? moi tout va mal! mais malgrès ca...je pète la forme!!  
  
lol chui bizarre moi......en fait j'ai du retard à cause, d'un blème vec mon pc!  
  
Bon la suite c'est maitenant........1..2...3...GO!  
  
Point de vu de James.  
  
chapitre4 ...notre enfant enfant s'appellera Harry....  
  
Quatres jeunes gens se tenaient debout , ils riaient à s'éttoufer.  
  
Un jeune homme releva la tête et sourit à deux jeunes gens en face de lui.  
  
Les maraudeurs observaient avec hilarité Rogue et malfoy s'embrassaient.  
  
Les pauvres serpentards ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui leurs arrivés.  
  
_Mais putain Rogue! arrête!  
  
_tu crois que je le fais exprès Malfo...mhhhh.  
  
_Oh putain James, c'est la meilleure idée que t'ai eut depuis pas mal de temps!  
  
_Oh oui mon bon vieux cornedrue! combien de temps ils vont continuer leurs humm activités?  
  
James lui fit un sourire mauvais.  
  
_toute la journée.Eh oh faites les gars! eh oh Malfoy! Rogue, vous m'écoutez? vous avez intérrés à vous mettre à l'abris , j'entend des voies qui viennent par ici!  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que les jeunes serpentards essayaient tant bien que mal de partir tout en s'embrassant passionément.  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
Tout va bien en ce moment, Voldemort semble s'être calmé, Sirius semble bien s'amusé avec Amalia, Remus à Aria, moi j'ai Milyna, Peter.....il a des vus sur une poufsouffle, très mignonne d'ailleurs...et lily semble allez mieux, sa mélencolie s'est envolé!Les serpentards ont encore morflés aujourd'hui....enfin bref tout va bien.  
  
_Eh James! tu m'écoute!  
  
_mmh quoi?  
  
Je sort lentement de mes pensées, Sirius est assis devant un échequier avec un Remus pensif, Lily est allongé devant le feu, elle semble somnolée, Peter, lui travail sur son devoir de métamorphose avec Amalia, qui lui donne des conseils. Aria est partie voir son frère, milyna m'observe avec colère.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
Ma bouche est pateuse comme à la sortie d'un long sommeil.  
  
_Je te demandais pour la énième fois si tu avais trouvé un costume pour le bal.  
  
Ah oui le bal!, Dumbledore en charmant homme bizarre qu'il est, a décidé de faire à la manière des moldus, un bal masqué, amusant a t'il dit! c'est ce qu'on verra!  
  
_Un costume?  
  
_Oui un costume! d'un héro ou d'une star moldu!ou alors, quelquechose, un uniforme complétement moldu, ou des habits normaux mais moldus, voilà.  
  
si ta rien trouvé tu peux t'habiller normalement.  
  
_Pas encore cherché!  
  
_Mais c'est demain! et ta rien!!  
  
James se tourna vers lily.  
  
_Eh lil!  
  
Lily l'observa avec sommeil.  
  
_mmh?  
  
_A ton avis qu'est ce que je met pour le bal?  
  
Elle sembla réfléchir intensément.  
  
Puis elle sourit intérieurement. "ah oui, t'a décidé de'y aller avec cette peste, alors......tu vas payer!"  
  
Elle essaya de caher son sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres.  
  
_Passe me voir demain avant 18h00, je t'aiderais à te préparer!  
  
James se touran vers Milyna et sembla lui dire avec suffisance "tu vois tout est réglé!" no stress!  
  
_Eh oh fait Milyna, tu te déguise en quoi?  
  
_J'ai choisi le personnage historique de Marie-Antoinette, j'ai entendue dire que ca avait été une reine remarquable!  
  
Lily faillit éclater de rire tout en remuant une pensée sordide en tout sens "si seulement tu pouvais finir comme elle!"  
  
Le lendemain arriva rapidement, lily était assise dans la salle commune.  
  
Elles observaient ses amis qui semblaient si impatientes à l'arrivée de leurs petits amis respectifs.  
  
Elle n'y aller avec personne cette année, ca la rendait un peu morose, elle avait recue plusieurs invitations mais les avit refusées toutes, par colère surement ou espoir de voi James l'invitér.  
  
elle avait décidé de s'habiller en tenue de soirée des moldus, une longue robe noir en satin, aux reflets bleutés, elle touchait le sol, avec un décolleté plutôt avantageux.Elle avait ramené ses cheuveux en un chigon lache et compliqué tressés avec des rubans noir et des perles. Elle s'était légèrement maquillé.  
  
Amalia était à côté d'elle et attendait patiement un Sirius quelque peu en retard.  
  
Elle avait mis un uniforme de lycéene : une petite jupe plissé et écossaise, assez courte, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé avec une cravate lache,et des petites bottines, ses cheuveux chocolats étaient resplendissant, ils tombaient en parfait dégradés jusqu'à ses épaules.   
  
Remus observait Aria lui parlait, il semblait absorbé par la beauté de sa cavalière.  
  
Elle avait revétue un costume de geicha ( femmes japonaises habillés comme des petites poupée)  
  
Ses cheuveux étaient remontés en chigon tressé de ruban rouge et noir, quelques petites mèches restés laches sur ses épaules.  
  
Elle avait un kimono magnifique, dans des tons rouges et noirs.Les imprimait était Des fleurs de cerisiers entralacés avec des feuilles , la soie prenait différente teinte celon l'angle de la lumière.  
  
Remus lui avait enfilé un costar cravate, noir, il était très classe ainsi.  
  
Lily sursauta en voyant Sirius descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour allez s'excuser prestement de son retard à Amalia.  
  
Il était super dans son habit de militaire, le treillis lui allait à merveille, et il avait aussi coiffé le beret. Il était vraiment cool comme ca se dite elle.  
  
_Eh siri! un dirais un vrai Gihai comme ca!  
  
Il lui sourit et la complimenta sur sa tenue.  
  
Puis ,elle observa sa montre et se demanda ce que faisait James, elle se sentait très détendue depuis qu''elle l'avait laissé s'habiller après lui avoir choisi un costume en lui assurant un effet des mieux.  
  
Pour plus de sécurité, elle avait lancé un sort sur sa malle de vétements pour qu'il ne puisse mettre rien d'autre que les habits qu'elle lui avait donné.  
  
Tout d'un coup elle entendit un cri puis un hurlement du genre:  
  
"LILY EVANS!!!!! tu va me le payer!!!!!!"  
  
James débarqua à toute allure dans la salle et tout le monde l'observa, interdits.  
  
Lily rougit .  
  
Elle avait voulue le ridiculiser mais ce costume lui allait ..A MERVEILLE.  
  
Il avait un pantalon de cuir noir brillant, des bottes de motards noirs avec des attaches en argent, en haut, il avait une chemise en cuir noir déchiré sans maches,trouée un peu partout, un collier en cuir au coup avec une atache en argent et des barcelets à, piques aux poignets.  
  
Ses yeux bleus la scannaient avec haine.  
  
Elle ne sus que lui répondre.  
  
Il n'était pas ridicule du tout au contraire il était Superbe!   
  
_Jamesie! " elle prit un air faussement décontracté" eh ca ta va bien!  
  
elle était sincère, lui il crut qu'elle se moquait.  
  
Toutes les filles, le fixait avec rougeur.  
  
sirius le regarda et lui sourit.  
  
_Eh James t'es très sexe ce soir!  
  
il lui sourit innocemment.  
  
Milyna quand elle le vit faillit défaillir.  
  
_Wooh James tu es....tu es......extra!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire géné.  
  
Il se tourna vers lily.  
  
_tu vois ca te va bien!  
  
_ouais c'est ca rattrape toi!....mais tu me le paieras quand même ,........  
  
Elle déglutit difficilement, James quand il le voulait pouvait être très machiavélique même envers ses amis.  
  
Il partirent à la soirée et s'amusèrent, Lily resta morose.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la hall et Aria fut accosté par son frère.  
  
_Eh aria!  
  
_Morgan? tu es superbe!  
  
Il avait juste revétus un pantalon noir très classe et une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse.  
  
son habit noir contrasté étrangement bien avec sa peau très pale.  
  
Morgan tourna son regard vers Remus qui tenait la bras à Aria.  
  
Remus lui sourit.  
  
_Salut! moi c'est remus.  
  
L'elfe l'observa en silence, il semblait réticent quand au fait qu'il se tenait si proche de sa soeur.  
  
_Bonjour.  
  
Il se serrèrent la main.  
  
L'ambiance était tendue, lily le remarqua et pour que ca ne dégénère pas entre Morgan et Remus, elle s'interposa.  
  
_Eh! regardez Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieil homme avait revétu un costume de dinosaure et se trémoussait avec une mc gonagall génée.  
  
Tous comprirent le manège de lily et commencèrent à mettre de l'ambiance.  
  
Morgan se tourna vers la petite rousse.  
  
_Et toi, t'es qui?  
  
_lily Evans!  
  
_......alors, Lily, tu veux danser?  
  
elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entraina sur la piste de danse sous le regard de remerciments de Remus et Aria, et sous le regard étonné de James.  
  
Elle dansa presque toute la soirée avec lui.Il commencait à sympathiser.  
  
_Dis moi Lily, est ce que ma soeur ce comporte bien?  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
_Elle n'est pas trop dévergondée?  
  
Lily comprit son manège, il essayait de subtiliser des informations pour être sur que sa soeur ne sortait pas avec des élèves.  
  
_Oh non! elle est très polie et très gentille! d'ailleurs elle ne reste jamais avec les garcons de notre groupe........je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
  
Morgan sembla rassuré, il commenca à s'intérresser à la jeune fille de plus près.  
  
_Et toi?  
  
_Quoi moi?  
  
_Tu sors avec quelqu'un?  
  
_Et en quel honneur devrais je te répondre?  
  
_Eh bien parce que si tu n'as personne, tu seras à moi.  
  
Lily recula prestement.  
  
_Comment ca à toi?  
  
_C'est simple non? j'ai très envie que tu sois à moi, les autres filles de Poudlard sont toutes à mes pieds, alors que toi tu ne m'as pas parlé avant ce soir.Tu es à mes yeux, mieux que toutes ces groupies.  
  
Lily le regarda bizarrement.  
  
_Et moi si j'ai personne et que j'ai envie de rester seule?  
  
Il lui sourit et enroula autour de son doigt une longue boucle rousse.  
  
_Alors laisse moi te séduire....'Il lui sourit d'un air coquin.   
  
Elle lui sourit en retour, ce gars lui plaisait bien, cette facon directe de s'exprimer, tout l'inverse James.Lui ne faisait pas secret de ses sentiments.  
  
_Tu peux toujours essayer......  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée à rire sous l'oeil réprobateur d'un certain jeune homme aux cheuveux en bataille et aux yeux bleus si pénétrant.  
  
Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla en sursaut, un hibou au plumage brun lui titillait l'oreille.  
  
_Myo! lache moi!   
  
Elle chassa l'hibou qui hulula en signe de mécontentement.  
  
Elle réussit tout de même à attraper la lettre qu'il portait sans trop de difficulté.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et commenca sa lecture.  
  
/ Ma chère Lily,  
  
Comment vas ma chère petite sorcière?  
  
Tu sais que tu nous manques? bon alors, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Comme ta soeur as du te le préciser dans ses lettres, sa grossesse se passe très bien./  
  
Lily s'arrêta de lire, Pétunia, enceinte? vu que sa soeur lui vouait une haine incroyable, Lily ne fut pas surprise de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de la grossesse de sa soeur.Mais tout de même, Pétunia enceinte! c'était une nouvelle!  
  
"je me demande qui est le père......je le plains toute de même!"  
  
Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle ne se génait plus pour insulter sa soeur.Après tout, elle le lui rendait bien en la traitant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
  
Lily reprit sa lecture.  
  
/Donc, toi et James ( comment vas t'il en fait?) êtes invités à fêter la naissance de son fils, Dudley Dursley./  
  
Lily sursauta. Pas cet homme?? cet être infame! en plus il été beaucoup plus agé que Pétunia. Lily compta mentalement.  
  
Pétunia a 21 et cet homme 30, ils ont quand même 9 ans d'écart, ca fait de la marge.  
  
Je l'ai toujours haït d'ailleurs, la pire voisin qu'on ait eut de notre vie!  
  
" motive toi ma grande! tu vas le voir toute ta vie maintenant alors...."  
  
elle continua à lire.  
  
/ Vu que les vacances commence aujourd'hui, nous espérons te voir arriver ce soir, et j'espère que James pourra venir avec toi.  
  
A plus tard, ta maman qui t'aime. /   
  
Lily soupira.  
  
Génial! des supers vacances en perspective!  
  
Elle s'habilla ne réussissant pas à retrouver le sommeil.  
  
Sa soeur mère? elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer, elle qui avait toujours détestée les gamins! enfin, on aura tout vu!  
  
Elle regarda son réveil, 11 heure! et tout le monde dormait encore à point fermé.  
  
Elle commenca à faire sa valise en silence.  
  
Le train était dans 2 heure, elle décida de laisser James dormir, elle irait seule à la fête de toute facon , pensa gt'elle, ca vaudrait mieux pour eux vu qu'en ce moment leurs relations était assez ambigus.  
  
Elle déscendit les marches et commenca à se diriger vers la porte de la salle commune.  
  
_Hey!  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna.  
  
James la regardait assez sur une grosse valise.  
  
_Dis t'allez pas partir sans moi?  
  
Lily lui fit un sourire crispé.  
  
_Nan! j'allais juste descendre ma valise.  
  
_Tant mieux pour toi! sinon je t'aurais tuer!  
  
Il lui sourit et ils prit sa grosse valise et emboita le pas à lily, la jeune fille soupira.  
  
"Espérons que tout ce passe bien!"  
  
Le voyage en train se passa plutôt bien, lily eut le sentiment de retrouvé son ancienne complicité avec James, cela lui mit du baume au coeur et elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils continuent à retrouver leur ancienne amitié.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare et Lily fut heureuse de voir sa mère et son père lui faire de grand signe.  
  
Elle et James se dirigèrent en vitesse dans leur direction.  
  
_Ma chérie! comment tu vas?  
  
Sa mère la serrait à l'étouffer tandis que son père lui souriait .  
  
Il lui tendit un petit tas de couverture.  
  
_Tiens ma puce, voilà ton filleule!  
  
Lily lui sourit et prit avec délicatesse l'enfant dans ses bras.  
  
Il était si petit, avec un petit duvet blond sur la tête et des yeux bleus.  
  
Il semblait fatigué.  
  
Lily sourit en le voyant babiller et lui attrapait une mèche de cheuveux.  
  
Pendant ce temps James et les parents de la jeune fille semblait en pleine conversation.  
  
Lily sursauta soudainement en voyant sa soeur arrivé à toute vitesse, elle lui arracha presque l'enfant des mains en la regardant avec horreur.  
  
Comme les liones protègent leurs petits pensa Lily, ou plutôt une hyène dans son cas se dit elle avec mépris.  
  
_Pétunia.  
  
_Lily.  
  
Les deux soeurs semblaient se jauger du regard, se demanda laquelle céderait et baisserait le regard la première.  
  
James arriva vers lily et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec humour.  
  
Pétunia le regarda avec mépris.  
  
Elle avait toujours détesté James enfin, presque toujours.  
  
Quand il était petit, et que James et Lily s'était rencontrés et qu'il ne faisait pas encore de magie, Pétunia était amoureuse de lui.  
  
Mais voyant que James lui ne l'étais pas, une haine féroce s'était développé envers lui et surtout depuis qu'il était entrer dans cette école.  
  
Lily prit James par le bras et l'entraina loin de sa soeur.  
  
_Eh bé, elle sembla encore plus enragé qu'avant!  
  
_Elle est tellement bête qu'elle doit croire que si on approche son petit, il va devenir un sorcier!  
  
_Ouais bah, ca lui ferait pas de mal que son enfant devienne un sorcier, au moins peut être arraiterait elle d'avoir si peur de nous!  
  
_mouais, faut pas trop réver quand même!  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous en voiture chez Les parents de lily .  
  
Pétunia habitait maintenant chez son fiancé, le mariage était pour bientôt.  
  
Lily se réjouit à l'idée de ne plus la voir pendant le soir et le matin.  
  
La mère de Lily emmena les deux jeune gens à leurs chambres.  
  
_Désolée, les enfants, mais ont loge déjà de la famille, il n'y a pas de chambre de libre pour toi James, mais tu peux partager celle de Lily, de toute facon, vous avez l'habitude non!  
  
James lui sourit et acquiesa.  
  
Lily commenca à stresser, passer les la nuit avec James, dans la même chambre?  
  
Sois sa mère était complétement débile, sois elle avait une confiance totale en James, ou tout simplement...." elle n'est pas au courant...en ce moment avec lui on entretient, uen relation bizarre.....oula ca craint!"c'est vrai que c'était rare que James dorme dans une chambre d'amis quand il venait chez Lily, ils partageaient pratiquement toujours la même chambre, ce qui avait entrainé Pétunia à la surnommer ' la putain du Potter!' bien qu'il ne ce soit jamais rien passé.  
  
Avant ca ne dérangeait aucunement Lily de partageait la chambre avec James, ils dormaient même ensemble, mais avant, pour elle il était son frère, alors que maintenant tout étais différent.  
  
Ils déposèrent leurs affaire.  
  
_Alors? tu aime ton petit filleule?  
  
_Seul le temps me le diras......  
  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le père de la petite rousse ne les préviennent qu'il y aurait une fête ce soir.  
  
Ils s'habillèrent en tenue de doirée etv rejoignirent el salon.  
  
Dans la famille, à part ses parents et sa soeur et surement son fiancé, personne d'autre n'était au courant que James et Lily était sorcier.  
  
James se sentait très à l'aise, cela faisait maintenant depuis ses 7 ans qu'il connaissait la famille entière de Lily. La mère de James était morte à sa naissance, et son père avait un trvail qui lui prenait pas mal de son temps, alors les Evans l'avait toujours accepté comme un fils.  
  
_Hey mais qui voilà! mon petit fils préféré!  
  
Le grand père de lily, avait toujours traité James comme son petite fils, n'ayant comme petits enfants que Lily et Pétunia.  
  
_Bonjour Steve! comment vas tu!  
  
_Et toi mon grand! mais que vois-je un ange! vite une ambilance, je défaille!  
  
tu est maginfique ma puce!  
  
Steve souriait fièrement à sa petite fille. Lily, sa petite fleur comme il l'appealit souvent.  
  
Elle portait une robe blanche, vaporeuse qui trainait un peu au sol, elle avait laissait ses boucles rousse détachés.Elle sourait à son grand père avec tendresse.  
  
_Très bien et toi?  
  
_Mouais....bof ca va...mais j'irais mieux quand tu me diras que tu t'es fiancé avec James!il lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
Ils rougirent tout les deux.  
  
_Oh non, James a déjà une fiancée!   
  
_Non! enfin je veux dire..Milyna et moi on est pas fiancés, on sort juste ensemble.  
  
_Alors mon petit James je compte sur toi, pour trouver à ma petite fille, un mari digne d'elle!  
  
Il resta silencieux, géné.  
  
_Mais dis moi petit cachotier qui est cette Milyna?  
  
Ils discutèrent longtemps tous les deux, de fille surtout.  
  
Lily s'assit près du buffet.  
  
Elle prit un verre de ponche, pui deux , puis trois, ensuite elle décida de gouter d'autre alcool, jusuq'à ce que James arrive et boive avec elle.  
  
Quand la soirée se finit, ils avaient tous les deux du mal à marcher droit.  
  
_Hey....lily.....hips.....mmh faut qu'on aille se coucher.  
  
_mhhhhh......  
  
La jeune fille poussa une petite plainte, elle était allongé sur les genoux de James et essayait tant bien que mal de se lever.  
  
*  
  
_fatiguée!  
  
_Moi aussi!lève toi! sinon on va s'endormir ici! allez!  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta en essayant de marcher droit jusqu'à leur chambre.  
  
Il la déposa sur son lit et lui mit une couverture.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et se doucha.  
  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, lily était toujours allongée mais sur le lit de James.  
  
Il s'approche doucement .  
  
_Hey lily!  
  
En voyant qu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et remonta la couverture sur eux.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.  
  
_Dis.....  
  
_ouais?  
  
_ je voulais savoir si tu aimes Milyna?  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Comme ca........  
  
_Oui je l'aimes.  
  
_Ah.  
  
_Et toi?  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Tu l'aime?  
  
_Qui?  
  
-A ton avis gamine! Morgan!  
  
_Pourquoi!  
  
_Bah, toi tu ma posé la même question alors pourquoi moi j'aurais pas le droit de savoir.  
  
_Non, je le connais à peine, mais il est très gentil, alors je pourrais très bien tombé amoureuse de lui.....avec un peu de temps.  
  
_Ah.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Lily se sentait tendut.Pourquoi avait elle voulue un instant redormir avec James, plus rien n'était pareille!  
  
Elle le regarda, elle commencait à somnoler, son regard bleu, elle se noyait dedans comme dans un océan, soudain elle se réveilla complétement, James avait passé un bras autours de sa taille et l'embrassait.  
  
Elle répondit à son baiser avec tout son amour. Pourquoi faisait il ca?  
  
Il était en train de tromper Milyna, ca ne lui faisait rien?et elle devait elle ainsi acepter en se disant que demain peut être que James ferait l'amour à cette fille.  
  
Pius lily ne pensa plus du tout, ivre des caresses de James, elle se laissa allez complétement.  
  
Leurs vétements tombèrent petit à petit, ils firent l'amour, le coeur de la jeune fille promettait d'éclater.  
  
Tout ce passait si vite, James et elle ? qui aurait pu penser ca? le frère et la soeur, amants?  
  
Pour la petite rousse, cette nuit fut la plus belle de sa vie.  
  
Le lendemain arriva lentement. Elle s'éveilla doucement se remémorant lentement les événements passés.  
  
Elle obersva James se réveillait lui aussi lentement.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, il ne dit rien.  
  
Pui il se leva en sursaut et remarquant qu'il n'avait rien sur lui, il attrapa une serviette qu'il se noua vite à la taille.  
  
Lily l'observait en silence, une lueur d'imcompréhension avait voilé ses beaux yeux verts.  
  
_James?  
  
_LILY! je ne comprend pas! qu'est ce qu'on fait là tout les deux? dans le même lit,.......et nus??  
  
_Tu.....Tu ne te souviens plus?  
  
Il sembla réfléchir puis ouvrit les yeux en grands.  
  
_Oh non! Ptain lily! j'men veux! .....ont étaient ivre et on a......  
  
_Oui...  
  
_ptain merde.c'est pas possible.  
  
_C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?  
  
_Lily je........  
  
Lily essayait de ravaler les larmes qui prommettainet de couler à tout instant, alors, il avait fait ca, parce qu'il était ivre?? il lui avait donné tant d'espoir, tout partait en fumée....il n'aavis pas fait ca parce qu'il l'avais aimé......juste pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles??  
  
_Tu veux dire en clair que t'avais bu....ont s'est serrés de trop près, ca ta excité et t'a décidé qu'ont devaient baisé?? c'est bien CA??  
  
_Lily....pardon.......je savais plus ce que je faisais.......j'étais tellement soùl!  
  
lily baissa la tête.  
  
_Ca t'est déjà arrivé d'aimé quelqu'un et que cette personne ne t'aime pas en retour?  
  
_.........Non.Je suis jamais tombé amoureux, à part pour Milyna.LIly, je voudrais pas la perdre...;alors s'il te plait....oublions cet incident...je t'en prie....  
  
Il sembalit desepéré.  
  
_Un incident?  
  
_Lily, tu es ma soeur! la soeur que j'ai jamais eut!  
  
_Un incident.....???  
  
_.....  
  
_James POTTER! Tu es un imbécile!!! un iresponsable même pas capable d'aimé et d'assumer ses responsabilités!! de toute facon! tu n'aime pas Milyna!  
  
_Comment ca! je sais que t'aime pas Milyna mais quand même! et en plus si tu voulais pas faire l'amour avec moi, t'avais qu'à me foutre une bonne gifle et ca m'aurait de suite refroidit!  
  
_ t'es vulgaire....Mais observe un peu James! ptain sois t'es myope et sourd! sois ton amour pour elle ou plutôt ton admiration t'aveugle!  
  
James l'observa avec une heine contenue.  
  
_...  
  
_Elle est Prétentieuse! Orgueilleuse!Egoïste! Imbu d'elle même! Odieuse envers les autres! et......tu ne l'aime pas, c'est ca beauté qui t'aveugle! dis moi est ce qu'un jour tu t'est dis autre chose que " elle est magnifique..si belle...une vraie déesse! tu ne t'est jamais dis, je l'aime! ni quelle intelligence! elle brille par son caractère.".ou autre chose n'ayant pas de rapport à la beauté! elle est à demi vélane cette fille!  
  
_C'est bon ta fini?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Alors tu finiras toute seule,je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de...dormir....alors stp va t'énerver ailleurs.  
  
_T'es débile quand t'es ivre !  
  
_Et c'est qui que j'ai porté jusque dans son lit, parce que cette personne ne pouvait pas marcher de peur de tomber!  
  
_IDIOT!  
  
_IMbE.....CILE!  
  
_PRETENTIEUX!  
  
_EGOIS..TE!  
  
_Moins que toi!!!  
  
_ ah ouais et en quoi je suis égoïte moi??? ....!  
  
_Va te faire foutre Potter!  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et essaya de contenir la rage qui promettait d'écalter  
  
_Avec toi Evans?? encore..parce que moi je commence à être fatigué.  
  
Elle se retourna et le gifla.  
  
_J'aurais jamais crut dans toute ma vie James que tu pouvais être si égoïte et vulgaire!  
  
_Ptain de merde!! je fais que m'excuser depuis tout à l'heure! on ne peux pas revenir en arrière, sinon je le ferais, crois moi!  
  
_C'est trop tard James, tout ce qui viens d'être fait...tout ce qui a été dis.....ne s'effaceront pas.....c'est trop tard! t-r-o-p_t-a-r-d!  
  
Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
Elle passa la journée en ville.  
  
James fit sa valise et partit saluer la famille de Lily.  
  
_Oh James tu es sure de ne pas pouvoir rester....? Lily va être décue!  
  
James lui fit un sourire crispé et lui expliqua que son père voulait le voir.  
  
Il partit et passa sa journée de train à se repasser la scène du matin mentalement.  
  
Lily était vraiment borné de ne pas accepter ses excuses, mais faut dire que sur ce coup là, il avait fait fort! et mais si elle était pas d'accord, elle n'avait cas eut à le repousser!  
  
Putain mais comment avaient ils fait tout les deux pour en arrivaient là...en quelques mois.....ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance...jamais il n'aurait crut, qu'ils en seraient arrivés là.  
  
James décida de se faire pardonner coute que coute!  
  
Lily arriva chez elle vers 23 heure, sa mère l'engeula, en lui disant qu'elle avait été très inquiète, qu'elle vait raté la fête et le baptême de l'enfant de sa soeur.  
  
Lily se laissa réprimender mollment, en acquiesant de temps à autre.  
  
Elle partit s'allonger sur son lit, et attrapa la chemise que JAmes avait oubliait, elle la serra et respira son odeur.....il lui avait donné tant d'espoir cette nuit là, et un seul regard le matin lui avait fais comprendre qu'elle s'était fait des idées sur les sentiments du jeune homme, pour lui, tout n'était qu'accident.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, son coeur battait la chamade.  
  
Je t'aime idiot! je t'aime!  
  
Sa mère frappa à la porte et entra avec un gigantesque bouquet de rose blanche.  
  
_Tiens c'est James qui les a laissé pour toi en partant.  
  
Lily attrapa les fleurs et saisis en tremblant le petit mot.  
  
_Tu pleurs ma chérie?  
  
_Tu peux me laisser maman?  
  
_....si tu insiste, j'ai posé un vase à côté de ton lit.  
  
_Ok.  
  
Mais lily n'écoutait déjà plus absorbé par la lettre de James.  
  
/ Ma chère petite rousse,  
  
Je pense te l'avoir dit une centeine de fois ce matin, mais je suis désolé!  
  
je ne suis pas désolé de ce qu'il c'est passé, mais plutôt de m'a réaction...il parait que quand on est ivre on fait ou on dit des choses qui sont cachés tout au fond de notre coeur. Des choses que nous voudrions faire mais qu'on ne fait pas, parce que on ne savait pas qu'elles existaient.  
  
Je ne sais pas, si ce que nous avnos fait été caché au fond de mon coeur mais je ne veux surtout pas que l'on reste faché, parce que pour moi, tu est et tu sera toujours la plus importante à mon coeur.  
  
Ton chevalier servant, J.P   
  
ps: tu sais quoi lily chérie,dans tes yeux j'ai réussit à lire que notre enfant s'appellera harry.  
  
Je te laisse my love..."  
  
Lily sourit et alla mettre ses fleurs dans de l'eau ..  
  
"Je n'arriva pas à le comprendre..il dit aimer cette fille, puis il m'appelle 'son amour' et il continut à me répéter inlassablement cette phrase que j'avais décidé d'oublier depuis quelque semaines."  
  
flash back_____  
  
_Hey lily mi amore! Regarde ce magazine! tu vois je te l'avais dit! j'ai gangné mon pari!  
  
_James my love!ne me dis pas que c'est Harry Spadrow qui a gagné!  
  
_si si ! et c'est pas Nina Scare, j'ai gagné! donc c'est moi qui choisi!  
  
Ils eclatèrent de rire tout les deux devant les yeux ronds des parents de LIly et de sa soeur.  
  
_Tu sais quoi Lily chérie?  
  
_Nan mais je sens que tu me le dire Jamesie.  
  
_ j'ai réussit à lire dans tes yeux, que notre enfant s'appelera Harry!  
  
_Si tu le dis! moi je te dis que ce sera Nina!  
  
_Harry! ce sera un garcon aussi beau que moi bien sur!  
  
_Nan nina! une gentille petite fille toute belle! et douce comme moi quoi! d'ailleurs je prierais pour qu'elle ne prenne pas tes gènes!! j'airais mettre un cierge à l'église!  
  
_beeeeeuuuuu!  
  
James lui tira la langue, et ils se bagarrèrent durant le reste de la journée.  
  
fin du falsh back_____  
  
Tu sais quoi Lily chérie, dans tes yeux, j'ai réussit à lire que notre enfant s'appellera Harry...  
  
à suivre.............  
  
Alors ce chapitre esdt un peu brouillon, c'esdt pa strop ce que je voulais, mais bon, le prochain devrait être mieux!  
  
bizou à tous mes reviewers! je vous adore!!   
  
commentaires? pliz!  
  
Alysia...xxx 


	6. Le livre des désirs cachés

J'ai écrit ce chapitre vers les trois heures du mat'! alors ne vous étonnez pas, il est très space! en fait plus j'écrivais plus j'avais des idées bizarres...mon dieu voilà le résultat! lol! enfin j'ai bien rit après l'avoir montré à une copine!  
  
chapitre 5 le livre des désirs cachés  
  
Lily passa le reste des vacances avec ses parents, la veille de la rentrée , elle repartit à Poudlard.  
  
Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle discutait avec Aria dans leur dortoir, La jeune elfe était rentrée chez elle durant les vacances, elle se racontaient leurs vacances avec humour et quelques commentaires droles.  
  
Lily avait trouver en Aria une confidente, Lily ne restant qu'avec les maraudeurs depuis le début de leurs scolarités avais fini par s'ennuyer d'une présence féminine dans sa vie.  
  
Maintenant qu'Aria était arrivé, elle se racontaient tout, sur tout.  
  
_Oui et donc....vous avez bu...beaucoup?  
  
_Oui........très très beaucoup...  
  
_Et?  
  
_Et on est allez ce coucher....  
  
_Et pourquoi tu me dis que c'est super imoortant...?  
  
_Onacommenceràparleretonafaitl'amour....BOn et TOI?  
  
_Attend attend STOP? qu'as tu dis? vous avez fait quoi?  
  
LIly lui balanca un coussin qu'elle évita de justesse, elle cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains.  
  
_ T'as très BIEN entendU! Aria!  
  
_Nan, tu vois tu marmonnait en te cachant alors j'ai PAS bien COMPRIS!  
  
Répète moi ca?  
  
_Putain ARIA ' dit elle en se levant et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches'   
  
On a discuté!! Et on a fait l'amour!!!! t'es contente???!  
  
Aria resta sans réaction pendant quelques minutes.  
  
_Vous avez fait L'AMOUR!!!  
  
_Tu peux pas parler plus fort encore, je suis sur que tout les Serpentards ont pas bien entendus!  
  
Aria lui un grand sourire.  
  
_Qu'est y a..ca te fait sourire, t'es cOntente!  
  
_Très!  
  
_Garce!  
  
_Fière de l'être!  
  
LIly s'assit et son visage s'assombrit.  
  
_Et maintenant...je fais quoi?  
  
Elle semblait si desespérée.  
  
_Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux faire?  
  
Lily la regarda.  
  
_Ce que je veux faire.  
  
Aria acquiesa.  
  
_Assassiné cette peste de Milyna à coup de balais sur la tronche! pis après j'irais cherché mon Jamesie sur mon cheval tout blanc et on ira jusqu'à une église et on se mariras et pis on ira en France pour nos noces! et pis on vivra dans une superbe maison avec nos jumeaux, Nina et Harry, et pis..  
  
Aria l'arrêta.  
  
_Ma grande ca va pas fort....  
  
Lily lui sourit.  
  
_J'aime bien imaginé ce genre de truc ca me fait rire, et puis je me dis que si je peux encore rire...rien n'est perdu.  
  
_Lily, il faut que tu fasses quelquechose, toi et James vous pouvez pas rester dans une situation si complexe!  
  
_Ca à pas l'air de le déranger l'autre!  
  
_Oui bah....faut que tu lui parle SERIEUSEMENT!  
  
_Mais...  
  
_Ya pas de mais, tu ne ténerve pas quand tu lui parle, tu est GENTILLE, surtout, Et DOUCE! et surtout pas de SEXE! pas avant que tu ne sorte OFFICIELLEMENT avec lui! OK?  
  
_Bien mon capitaine!  
  
_Bon alors tout va bien.  
  
_....  
  
_Lil' je peux te poser une question.  
  
Aria lui souriait de manière sadique.  
  
_NON! je sais ce que tu va me demander!  
  
_Alors raconte ptite cachotière! il est comment au lit??  
  
_Je suis pas le genre de fille qui raconte sa vie sexuelle!  
  
_Ah.  
  
Lily lui sourit.  
  
_Il est super ' finit elle pae dire appuyer par les mimiques de son ami.  
  
_AH?  
  
_Extra!  
  
_mmh , je t'envie...  
  
_Ah bon t'aimerais te retrouver dans une situation si compliqué toi?  
  
_Nan, c'est pas ca....mais tu peux avoir une relation très proche, très intime avec James, alors que moi avec Remus....je peux pas.  
  
_Comment ca? tu as peut être peur...?  
  
_Nan c'est pas ca, je l'aime! lui aussi! mais tu sais dans notre communauté, les princesses doivent rester chaste, les femmes en général d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que leurs pères leurs trouvent un mari .  
  
_Eh beh, on se croierait revenus au temps du moyen âge!  
  
Lily réfléchit puis lui sourit mystérieusement.  
  
_Et alors? ils ne le sauront pas si tu est vierge ou pas....  
  
_Coment ca?  
  
_Bah ils vont pas aller vérifier! de toute facon, il leur faudra utiliser la médecine moldu.   
  
_C'est vrai tu crois?je suis sceptique, ils ont ptête des techniques...  
  
Lily sourit, son sourire s'élargit encore quand elle pensa à quelque chose.  
  
_J'ai deux solutions à te proposer.  
  
Aria sembla interressée.  
  
_Dis toujours.  
  
_ 1: tu as une relation et même plusieurs avec Remus, et le jour de tes noces avec ton mari, quand vous le faites, tu fais semblant d'avoir un peu mal... Hey me regarde pas avec cette air choqué! fais pas semblant de faire ta petite fille sage, après tout c'est toi qui me demande de l'aide sur ce sujet!  
  
_ ca va faire mal? t'es sur? c'est pas sensé au contraire procuré du plaisir?  
  
_La première fois ca fait un peu mal, mais après ca va...  
  
_Ah et je voudrais..sav...  
  
Lily lui fit les gros yeux signe de la laissé parler  
  
_2: tu ne va pas jusqu'au bout avec Remus, tu sais ' dit elle en rougissant un peu' on peut faire des tas de trucs sans pour autant perdre sa virginité.  
  
_Des trucs? quels genre de trucs?  
  
Lily soupira devant l'air de Aria, elle semblait ne rien savoir de la sexualité, ca promettait!  
  
_Ecoute c'est un peu génant, je vais quand même pas te faire un dessin! Tu as cas commencer à être plus intime avec Remus, va dans un endroit tranquil avec lui et commencait des choses plus intimes, il te guidera dans les gestes à avoir après, tout c'est pas difficile, ca vient naturrellement!  
  
_Wouah lily tu m'impressionne, t'as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience!  
  
Lily rougit.  
  
_Nan pas tant que ca! mais tu sais l'éducation des sorciers pour les filles et les garcons est plus libre que celle des elfes.  
  
_Ah c'est pour ca!  
  
_Hum.  
  
_Mais ca m'avance toujours pas! je vais avoir l'air gourde!  
  
_Eh bah, va à la biblothèque et essaie de trouver des livres sur ce sujet! je peux pas t'expliquer en détails, c'est ....trop Génant! et puis je vais quand même quand pas te monter!!  
  
Une scène afflua à l'esprit, Lily rougit tout en s'en souvenant.  
  
Falsh back 5 eme année à poudlard.______  
  
James somnolait paisiblement sur un sofa de sa salle commune, Un Remus endormit essayait de ce concentrer tant bien que mal sur une potion à rendre le lendemain à leur professeur.  
  
_Dis James? tu as réussis cette satané potion!  
  
_Nan.  
  
_Tu la fais pas?  
  
James lui lanca un regard vide, puis soupira.  
  
_J'attend que Lily rentre pour lui piquer sa potion et la dédoubler....il faut vraiment que j'ai une bonne note....ces derniers temps en potion je stagne à 6 de moyenne.....jte jure que quand j'aurais fini ces putains d'étude, je me ferais un plaisir de TUER ce prof de mes deux!  
  
_Eh James surveille ton langage! c'est pas une facon de parler!  
  
Lily venait d'arriver et c'était posté devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le ermonnait du regard.  
  
_Hey! Lily chérie! t'étais où! je t'attend depuis plus d'une heure!  
  
_Oh mais James tu l'aurais fini en moins d'une demi heure ta potion! fais là seul! je serais pas là pour te la préparer le jour de l'exam!  
  
James l'attrapa par la taille.  
  
_Lily tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis! ca en va de ma survi!  
  
Lily soupira d'exaspération et lui tendit une fiole avec un produit de couleur pourpre.  
  
_Tiens!espèce de cancre!  
  
_Oh thanks my love! je te revaudrais ca!  
  
_J'y compte bien!  
  
James et Lily s'assirent dans un grand fauiteil, et il entreprit de dédoubler la potion que Lily lui avait prêté.  
  
Sirius arriva et les regarda un par un, son sourire s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
_Quoi qu'est ce t'as siri?  
  
_Ce soir!  
  
Lily l'observa bizarrement.  
  
_Quoi ce soir?  
  
_Ce soir....une fête est organisé pour la victoire de quidditch de cette saison!  
  
_C'est vrai??  
  
_Sur! Il faut qu'on aille à près-au-lard pour acheter de la bière-au-beurre, et pis faut aussi des provisions!  
  
_Ouai excellent, on y va maintenant!  
  
_On peut pas tous rentré sous la cape d'invisibilité de James...  
  
_Ouai c'est vrai...écouté moi et Sirius on y va!  
  
_Mais!  
  
_Vous deux vous confectionnés des potions de farces! vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup plus doués que nous! alors vous vous y collés!  
  
_Ok. soufflèrent Remus et Lily d'exaspération.  
  
James et Sirius revinrent et ils passèrent tous une super soirée, très arosée.  
  
James était allongé sur un sofa avec une lily ébranlée.  
  
_Beuh.......berk...j'aurais pas du boire ce truc! c'est immonde!  
  
James lui sourit et l'enlaca.  
  
_Ta pas aimé mon coktail?  
  
_Nan! ta jamais été bon pour tout ce qui se prépare avec des ingrédients!  
  
Ils rirent longtemps.  
  
Soudainement James embrassa Lily et commenca à lui déboutonner sa chemise.  
  
Lily rougit et repoussa James.  
  
_Hey James! qu'est ce y t'arrive!  
  
James la regardait le regard chaud, il semblait comme un prédateur près à sauter sur sa proie.  
  
Lily recula.  
  
_James c'est pas drôle! arrête!  
  
James se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et lui saisit les poignets.  
  
Il l'embrassa langoureusement, puis descendit vers son cou et le mordilla doucement.Il se colla à elle et la plaqua contre le mur.  
  
Lily voulut lui donner une gifle mais il lui bloqua les poignets, ils finirent par basculer sur le sofa, Lily était effrayé, coment pouvait il faire ca? à elle? il était immonde.  
  
_James! lache moi! t'es qu'un.....!!!  
  
Mais elle ne dit rie quand elle sentit un souffle lourd et régulier dans son cou, elle se releva doucement et vut qu'il s'était endormis.  
  
Elle soupira et lui donna une taloche sur l'arrière de la tête.  
  
_imbécile! tu m'a fait peur!  
  
Elle soupira et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain, quand elle voulut lui demander des explictions, ils entendirent des petits rires venir du placard.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers le placard et l'ouvrirent à toute vitesse.  
  
Ils découvrirent un Sirius et un Remus mort de rire se tenir les cotes.  
  
Ils découvrirent un peu plus tar que Sirius et Remus avait mis dans le coktail que James avait bu, un puissant aphrodisiaque, ils ressortir de cette histoire avec quelques bleus et quelques humilations et farces.  
  
Au noel quand elle ouvrit ses cadeuax, elle remarqua un papier signé par James "pour my love...j'espère que ce ta plairas, instruit toi! et viens me voir quand tu en seras assez je m'occuperais de ton ...cas."  
  
Elle déchira le papier et rougit furieusement. Dans ses mains elle tenait un livre intitulé ' comment être parfait(te) au lit en 20 lecons.'  
  
Une femme à la poitrine anormalement vrai lui souriait tout en embrassant un homme aux pectoros plus qu'avantageux.  
  
_POTTER! t'es qu'un OBSEDE!  
  
De son dortoir James sourit en entendant son nom résonnait non loin de là.  
  
Fin du Flash back_____  
  
Lily avait quitté Aria après avoir fini de l'aider à la préparation de la soirée, elle prétexta un devoir à finir.  
  
Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle sa promena dans les rayons espérant trouvé un livre interressant.  
  
Un titre lui attira l'attention.  
  
Elle se pencha sur la reilère de cuir rouge et lut le titre.  
  
_' Le livre des désirs cachés '  
  
Lily attrapa le livre et le retourna et commenca à lire le résumé.  
  
' Vous voulez voir votre écrivain préféré? aucun problème! Ou alors une créature extrèmement rare? c'est réglé!.  
  
Ou alors votre fu....'  
  
Le livre s'arrêté là, l'écriture disparraissait. "surement un livre extrèement vieu!"  
  
Une petite note était inscrite en bas de la couverture.  
  
' Ce livre n'est en aucun cas, un objet de magie noire, il vous parleras et vous dévoileras tout vos désirs cachés.'  
  
C'était un livre anonyme, publié il y...100 ans? "vieu!"  
  
De plus en plus intrigué Lily se dit qu'elle l'ouvrirais dans son dortoir  
  
Elle se dépêcha de l'atteindre, s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit.  
  
Une magnifique jeune femme l'observais avec intérêt.  
  
_Oh mais que voilà! une jeune fille! je n'aurais plus jamais pensé voir quelqu'un me retrouver! wouah super!  
  
Dit la jeune femme de la page avec joie.  
  
Lily hoqueta de surprise.  
  
_Vous..? qui êtes vous?  
  
_Je suis le professeur de ce livre Mako tsukiko....je suis la maitresse de ce livre.  
  
_Maitresse du livre? dit Lily avec intérêt.  
  
La femme l'observa avec un grand sourire et prit un ton stricte pour lui répondre.  
  
_Oui..Je suis la gardienne de ce livre, je suis la déesse des voeux, maintenant tu me connais.m  
  
Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se fit inspirer dans le livre.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves étaient tous occupés à parler de nöel qui approchait à grand pas.  
  
James, Sirius,Remus et Peter complotaient un plan d'attaque contre els Serpentards pour le jour de nöel.  
  
Ils riaient en proposant des plans de plus en plus foireux.  
  
Remus observait James d'un oeil et décida d'aller lui parler, sons ami lui semblait distant comme pris dans ses pensées, depuis qu'il était revenus de vacances.  
  
Minuit sonna, les élèves restants, finirent par aller se coucher.  
  
Remus interpella James dans l'escalier.  
  
Ils étaient les deux seuls élèves encore debout.  
  
James le regarda puis alla le rejoindre, ils s'assirent devant un feu chaud et ronflant.  
  
_Dis moi James?  
  
_Moui?  
  
_Ces derniers temps, tu me semble....distant.  
  
James le regarda et lui assura qua non.  
  
Mais Remus remarqua que sa voix sinvcère sonnait faux, il lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
_Tu sais James, quand j'étais seul, face à moi même...seul face à ma lycotranphie (comment ca s'écrit? sais pô moi! )....tu ma harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu le découvre...et puis tu ne m'a pas rejeté pour autant!   
  
_Mais heureusement Remus! tu es un de mes meilleurs amis!  
  
_Oui! je sais! mais tu vois....tu as tout fait pour que ces longues nuits ne soit pas horrible! elles sont devenus chère à mes yeux quand tu as enfin réussis toi Sirius et Peter à vous transformer! tu étais là pour moi.  
  
_Pourquoi me dis tu ca ?  
  
_Je veux que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas! non James ne répond pas! je sais que quelque chose cloche! oui parfaitement! dis le moi....je t'aiderais...ca me paine de te voir comme ca.  
  
_Tout va bien lunard...  
  
_Bon Ok.....Alors moi je vais te dire ce que je pense....Je suis ur que c'est à cause de Lily et de Milyna que t'es comme ca!  
  
James hoqueta de surprise et le regarda.  
  
_Je....  
  
Remus le regarda intensement.  
  
_Bon ok! ta raison! c'est à cause d'elles!  
  
Remus sourit de contentement.  
  
_Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas...  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sirius vira son uniforme et se glissa dans les draps en frissonnant, il sourit en sentant près de lui une présence féminine.  
  
_Hey.....princesse...tas pas honte d'être dans mon lit...à m'attendre?  
  
Amalia lui sourit et se cala confortablement contre lui.  
  
_J'avais envie d'être avec toi...  
  
Sirius chuchota  
  
_Masi tu sais que ya des autres mecs que moi ici.  
  
_Et alors....'elle rougit et donna une taloche à Sirius en remarquant son regard qui avait glissé dans sa chemise de nuit.' on fait rien....je vaux juste dormir contre toi....  
  
Ils se sourirent et Sirius ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur suave de sa princesse.  
  
Tout à coup, lui et Amalia sursautèrent en entendant un cri provenant de la salle commune , un cri de surprise qui ressemblait à un ' TAS COUCHE AVEC ELLE????!! ' Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lily gémit et ouvrit les yeux lentement en se tenant la tête.  
  
_Fiuuuuu....j'ai mal!  
  
Un mal de crane lui vrillait la tête.  
  
Elle se leva et observa le lieu où elle se tenait.  
  
La salle commune de gryffondore.....rien d'anormal...  
  
" mais alors, j'ai rêvé de ce livre ou quoi!"  
  
Une voix la tira de ses pensées.  
  
Elle observa la jeune femme qui lui parlait.  
  
_Voilà, mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivés à destination!  
  
Lily l'observa et réagit du tout au tout, la japonaise du livre!   
  
Elle était humaine, en chair et en os devant elle, à lui sourire .  
  
_Mais....je suis à Poudlard, et vous êtes vivante?  
  
_Mais bien sur! j'ai put voir à travers votre âme, votre désir le plus profond.  
  
Vous allez pouvoir le voir par vous même.  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
_Vous êtes à Poudlard.  
  
_Merci bien j'avais compris!  
  
_Le 18 juin 1978.  
  
Lily sursauta . 1978 c'était la bonne année, mais la date, le 18 juin, normalement il était aujourd'hui le 12 novembre, alors comment étais possible que?  
  
_Oui chère demoiselle, vous avez voyagé dans le temps, mais seulement de quelques mois.Ici, les septièmes années, ont finis de passer leurs examens.  
  
_Alors? mais pourquoi suis je ici? pourquoi.....?  
  
_Ah ca c'est à vous de le découvrir.  
  
Mako lui sourit et sévapora dans un fouillis de voiles et de jupons rouges.  
  
Lily resta là à observer la pièce, il faisait chaud, mais le feu continuait sa danse endiablé toute l'année.  
  
Un élève passa devant elle, et elle reconnut Peter.  
  
Il semblait pressé.  
  
Elle l'interpella mais il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.  
  
Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le parc en silence et en observant quelques élèves à la dérobé.  
  
Elle comprit enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, puisqu'elle avait fait le voyage à travers un livre, et de plus, elle devait existé déjà à cette époque de l'année, donc...  
  
Elle s'arréta et sourit, au bord du lac, elle reconnut Remus, Aria, Sirius et James.  
  
Il semblait préoccupés.  
  
Elle se dirigea et décida d'écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.  
  
_Tu crois qu'elle va bien?  
  
_Mais pourquoi Dumbledor à décider qu'elle devrait arrêter les cours!  
  
_Il a dit qu'elle était malade. James était blanc comme un linge.  
  
_Ptain.......il pourrait nous le dire à nous ce qu'elle a!!! merde! j'en ai marre! on est ses meilleurs amis! on s'inquiète! Merde!   
  
erde et MERDE! il me soûl!   
  
_James du calme, si elle allait pas bien, il nous le dirais!  
  
_Alors pourquoi il a décidé qu'on ne devait plus la voir! on est inquiets! pourquoi??!  
  
_Il a surement une bonne raison!  
  
James regardait le lac , son visage était rougis par la fureur qu'il contenait.  
  
Dumbledor avait décidait il y 2 mois, que ca meilleure amie devait arrêter les cours et qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, il lui cachait la raison et c'était ca, l'inquiétude et le fait de ne plus voir sa meilleure amie qui le mettait en rogne  
  
Lily observait ses amis se disputaient entre eux, ils emblaient ébranlés et anxieux, et tout ca pour ....  
  
_Toi.  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Mako qui la regardait en silence.  
  
_Tout ca pour moi? mais que m'est il arrivée....?  
  
Mako la regarda et lui prit la main.  
  
_Ferme les yeux.  
  
Lily obéit et quand elle les rouvrit, elle faillit s'évanouir.  
  
Elle était là, son double, elle même assise dans une salle de bain devant un miroir qui faisait la taille du mur, à s'observer sous toute les coutures, un air résigné et anxieux dans les yeux.  
  
Elle était si...grosse.  
  
La lily devant le miroir attrapa un peignoir et l'enfila , elle détacha ses cheuveux de feu et se maquilla légèrement.  
  
Elle partit vers la chambre et attrapa une robe blanche et la mis.  
  
Lily se tourna vers Mako et l'interpella avec peur.  
  
_Que m'est til arriver??!!  
  
Mako l'observa et lui sourit.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui m'est arriver!! on m'a lancé un mauvais sort! Rogue! oui c'est lui! j'en suiss ur! je vais l'assassiner ce SALAUD!!  
  
Mako attrapa les poignets de Lily et la regarda avec intensité.  
  
_Calme toi! ce n'est pas un mauvais sort. Rogue n'y est pour rien, si tu es comme ca et que ca ne te plait pas, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même.  
  
Lily pleurait, de gros sanglots l'étouffer à moitié.  
  
_Arrête de te voiler la face Lily.  
  
_.....  
  
_Ne pleures plus, après tout...n'est ce pas une bonne nouvelle?  
  
Lily la regarda avec peur.  
  
_Je suis....Je suis vraiment....??  
  
_Enceinte? oui.  
  
Lily se sentit mal, elle tomba lentement aus sol tandis que son double semblait étudier un livre de métamorphose.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Quelqu'un l'appelait, répétait sans cesse son nom.  
  
Stop! la ferme! j'ai mal à la tête!  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux et loucha sur une paire de yeux bleus, qu'elle xonnaissait si bien.  
  
_Hey Lily! t'es enfin réveillée! tu sais que tu m'a fait vraiment peur!  
  
Ta commencé à pleurer dans ton sommeil et pis tas crié! mais heureusement tu es réveillée!  
  
_James?  
  
Elle se releva et sentit le sang battre ses tempes à toute vitesse.  
  
_Aow!  
  
_Ca va?  
  
Lily se leva et un livre bascula et tomba à terre, elle vira au vert....elle n'avait pas révé? toute cette histoire était vrai?  
  
Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et s'habilla à toute vitesse sous le regard ahuri de James.  
  
Elle sortit en courant et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle remit le livre et chercha un livre qu'elle avait remarqué la dernière fois.  
  
Quand elle l'eut, elle repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor et entra dans son dortoir à toute vitesse.  
  
Elle prit plusieurs ingrédient et fit une potion en quelques minutes.  
  
Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
  
_Alors j'en bois un peu, et je recrache dans le goblet.  
  
Elle se boucha le nez et grimaca sous l'horrible gout de la potion translucide.  
  
Quand elle eut fini, elle posa le gobelet sur le lavabo et attendit.  
  
La potion vira au rouge sang.  
  
Lily s'assit par terre et sembla divagué.  
  
Elle essayait de remettre ses idées en ordre logique  
  
Un souvenir lui revint en tête.  
  
Flash back_______  
  
Elle était dans un lit de l'infirmerie suite à un incident en cours de potion , elle supliait l'infirmière de la laissait partir.  
  
_Mais madme! je vais super bien!  
  
_Oh taisez vous Evans et DORMEZ! ou sinon je vais vraiment me fachez!  
  
Lily soupira et observa une adolescente aux cheuveux bruns entrer en se plaignant de divers symptome, l'infirmière lui tendit un gobelet d'une potion translucide et lui répéta trois fois les mêmes mots comme si la jeune fille était débile.  
  
_Rappelez vous, vous buvez puis recrachez la potion dans le gobelet.  
  
Rouge c'est positif, bleu négatif!  
  
Lily resta perplexe...  
  
Fin du flash back_____  
  
Lily sentit les larmes lui monter tant la situation lui semblait desespéré.  
  
_Rouge......Rouge....mon rêve était vrai alors....  
  
Lily se deshabilla et prit une douche brulante pour se calmer.  
  
Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. ' _ Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même.'  
  
_Mon dieu mais comment la situation as t'elle pu changer autant en si peu de temps...un bébé...je vais avoir un bébé... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.......  
  
à suivre............  
  
Review, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui là! 


	7. Comme une mère,une soeur,une amie et une...

Coucou ! comment vous allez?? moi je vais super, hyper bien!!   
  
pour changer un peu....lol.  
  
Bon bah voilà la suite, je vopus adore tous!! marci à tout mes reviewers! (ca s'écrit comme ca? o__o? +__+........)  
  
chapitre 5: Comme une mère,une soeur,une amie et une amante  
  
Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lily était au courant de sa grossesse. Elle avait évités ses amis le plus possible, prétextant devoirs en retard, mal de tête ou alors retenus....  
  
Elle semblait hésité entre le fait de taire sa grossesse ou alors mettre au moins L'infirmière et les professeurs au courant.  
  
Elle entendit divaguement quelqu'un lui posait une question.  
  
_.....dients.....alors mademoiselle Evans?  
  
Lily se secoua, son professeur de potion la regardait distinctement, il était à moins de quelques centimètre d'elle, l'observant avec un air triomphant.  
  
_ Je retire 20 points à gryffondor, Mademoiselle Evans, vous apprendrez peut être ainsi, à être plus attentive à une matière que vous passerez en examen à la fin de votre année!  
  
Lily baissa la tête d'un air contrit "espèce d'idiot, on les passe toutes les matières à la fin de l'année! ya pas que les potions, alors vas te faire foutre!"  
  
Il s'éloigna et s'assit à son bureau.  
  
_Mademoiselle Evans, j'ai put remarquer que vous ne m'avez pas rendu votre devoir sur les potions d'amnésie, il y a deux jours.....puis je en savoir la raison?  
  
Lily se leva et regarda son professeur de tout son haut.  
  
_Bien sur professeur, je comptais vous le rendre aujourd'hui, j'ai malheureusement été dans l'incapacité de la faire, et j'en suis désolée.  
  
_Et bien puis je savoir ce qui a pu empéché la fameuse Lily Evans de faire son devoir de potion?  
  
Lily lui sourit.  
  
_J'étais malade.  
  
Il se leva et l'observa.  
  
_Et vous croyez que votre excuse est plausible, et même si vous disiez vrai....croyez vous que c'est une raison suffisante.  
  
_Excusait moi professeur, mais je pense que passez sa nuit au toilette à vomir est une raison suffisante.  
  
_Eh bien Non, pas pour moi, vous n'étiez pas à l'infirmerie que je sache! Ne répondait pas je connais la réponse de toute facon vous êtes collée tout de même, ce soir à huit heures, vous n'étoirez mon bureau ainsi que mes chaudrons usagés.  
  
En temps normal , Lily se serait rassise en ruminant de sombre pensée, mais là, s'en était trop pour elle, elle sentait une rage indesciptible lui battre les tempes.  
  
Elle ne comprit pas, elle n'essaya même pas.  
  
Elle saisit son sac et rangea ses affaires, sous le regard surpris de ses camarades.  
  
James lui attrapa le poignet et chuchota.  
  
_Lily putain, fais pas de connerie, on sais pas de quoi est capable ce prof si il est en colère.  
  
En effet le professeur Boiteleu avait un sombre passait de prisons pour aggrésions et séquelles envers une jeune femme, mais rien n'avait été prouvait, et en bonne homme qu'était Dumbledor, il l'avait engagés et avait dis ' je vous offre une seconde chance, sachait la saisir. '  
  
Lily se dégagea le poignet et hissa son sac sur son dos, sous le regard noir de son professeur.  
  
_Puis je savoir ce que vous faites Evans??  
  
_Je me casse, je vois pas ce que je fous dans ces immondes cachots en compagnie d'un hermite qui dis connaitre les potions, mais même pas capable de comprendre les autres!.  
  
_Vous le pairez cher, Evans si vous quitter cette salle.....vous le pairez très cher.  
  
Une voie forte résonna au oreille du professeur .  
  
_Si vous la toucher , c'est vous qui le regretterait cher sale déchet!  
  
James avait saisi son sac et ses affaires et attrapa la main de Lily, il l'entraina vers la porte et s'arréta juste un instant.  
  
_Et au passage,, vous vous la fouter la où je pense votre retenue!  
  
Ils sortirent et James prit grand soin à claquer la porte.  
  
La rage de Lily s'était évaporés comme neige au soleil quand James avait pris sa défense.  
  
Elle avait tellement été surprise.  
  
James entraina Lily jusqu'au dehors, ils s'assirent en face du lac, à l'abris du vent adossé à un grand saule.Lily sourit en l'observant, le saule pleureur, elle s'y adossait depuis sa première année, elle se sentait si bien, la lac en face d'elle, et le saule la protegeant du vent.  
  
Ils restèrent à ce qui sembla à lily une éternité sans parler, à observer le lac s'agitait sous quelques violentes rafales d'air.  
  
_Tu n'aurais pas du partir du cours en l'insultant, il ne voudras surment plus t'accepter à ses cours...  
  
_Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu a fait....tu ne l'a pas insulté peut être.En plus, je ne peux VRAIMENT plus me le voir ce prof! fallait que je lui dise ma facon de penser à ce gros con!   
  
_Peut être mais,en tout cas pour moi c'est différent, parce que de toute facon bientôt je n'aurais plus à...  
  
Elle s'arréta soudainement, mais qu'elle connerie allait elle dire là.  
  
'bientôt je n'irais plus en cours, après tout c'est surement fatiguant d'être enceinte de plusieurs mois.'  
  
"Je suis complétement folle....ca yest! je divague, mon dieu sauvez moi de ma connerie! "  
  
_Bientôt quoi?  
  
James la sortie brutalment de ses pensées.  
  
_Comment?  
  
_Tu allais dire quelque chose....  
  
_Oh ......me souviens plus, dis lily en faisant une petite grimace.  
  
James ne sembla pas insisté plus longtemps.  
  
_On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu depuis deux semaines, tu avais constemment un truc à faire.  
  
_Ou..Oui, j'en suis désolée!  
  
_Dis, est ce par hasard, tu m'éviterais.  
  
Lily rougit.  
  
_Euh NON! bien sur que non! je je ....beaucoup de choses à faire, très occupé!  
  
Elle parlait par sacade se sentant très mal à l'aise.  
  
James haussa un sourcil et la regarda perplexe, Lily avait toujours été une piètre menteuse, il le savait, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance.  
  
_Tu sais pour ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances.....je pense qu'on devrait oublié et repartir du bon pied, revenir comme avant quand on étaient les meilleurs amis du monde! tu te rappelle! la on s'éloigne....petit à petit, et on y peux strictement rien . C'est vraiment con, je voudrais que ce soit comme avant.Et puis.....tu sais je ..c'est vraiment Très sérieux avec Mily.  
  
Lily assaya de retenir la rage qui l'envahissait par spasme.  
  
"Sale con!"  
  
James lui tendit la main.  
  
_Ami......?  
  
Lily plus desemparé que jamais ne put rien faire d'autre que de saisir sa main et de répéter ce mot qui ne voulait plus rien dire pour elle.  
  
_Ami.  
  
James lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
Il se sentait soulagé.Toute la culpabilité accumulés durant ces semaines s'envola et laissa son coeur vierge de tout mal.  
  
Il lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et lui sourit en précisant.  
  
_On reprend les bonnes habitudes?  
  
Il se leva et dit à Lily qu'il allait à leur salle commune.  
  
Elle resta longtemps à observer le ciel changer de couleur, du gris au rose, puis au pourpre, jusqu'au bleu nuit.  
  
Elle réalisa soudain qu'il était 8 heure et qu'elle avait raté le diner.  
  
_Ohhhh non, j'ai vraiment faim en plus!   
  
Lily se leva et frissona, elle courut jusqu'au chateau, tourna à l'angle d'un petit couloir et s'arréta devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit.  
  
_C'est comment déjà.....je chatouille....euh la banane!  
  
Elle s'éxécuta mais rien ne se passa.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
_C'est peut être un mot de passe....oh et merde! dire que Peter me la dit des dizaines et des dizaines de fois et que j'ai jamais rien écouté!  
  
Elle commenca à s'énerver et décida de rentrer au dortoir, le ventre vide.  
  
Arrivé à la salle commune, une tête brune l'aggréssa à moitié.  
  
_NAN mais t'es complétement BARGE! Il voudra plus de toi en cours ce Boiteleu! Pourquoi ta fait ca et pis en plus , je serais toute seule maintenant et.....  
  
Lily l'interrompit en courant jusqu'aux toilettes.  
  
Aria haussa un sourcil et la suivit inquiète.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de vomissements.  
  
Elle entra et trouva lily assise près des toilettes plus blanche que jamais.  
  
_Hey lilychou ca va?  
  
Lily releva la tête et acquiesa doucement.  
  
Aria prit son amie par le bras et l'interrogea.  
  
_T'es malade.  
  
Lily rougit.  
  
_Heu je crois que c'est parce que j'ai pas mangé.  
  
_Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé aux cuisines?  
  
_Me souvien plus du mot de passe.  
  
Aria traina son amie de force à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Je te dis que ca va! laisse moi ARIA!  
  
Mais l'elfe n'écoutait rien, elle la traina sur la moitié du chemin et arriva à l'infirmerie en nage et en haletant.  
  
_Madame!   
  
L'infirmière arriva et vit Aria reprendre difficilement son souffle, et une Lily blanche s'assoir par terre.  
  
_Que vous arrive t'il.  
  
Aria lui expliqua la situation et L'infirmière lui indiqua de remonter à son dortoir et qu'elle s'occupait de Lily.  
  
_Alors mademoiselle, avez vous mal quelque part?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Depuis combien de temps vomissait vous?  
  
_C'est la première fois.  
  
Lily rougit sous le coup de son mensonge, elle n'était pas prête à informer qui que ce soit de sa grossesse.  
  
L'infirmière lui fit boire une potion, lui donna à manger et lui intima le fait de dormir au plus vite.  
  
Lily se coucha dans un des lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
James se tenait devant elle, le sourire au lèvre, il lui murmurait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre.  
  
Elle essaya de lui parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.  
  
Il lui sourit et commenca à parler plus fort.  
  
Lily comprit qu'il chantonnait une douce chanson à mit mot.  
  
Puis tout disparut comme dans un tourbillon.  
  
Une petite tête brune aux yeux verts lui souriait, on aurait dit un ange, pas plus agés que de quelques mois.  
  
Puis tout s'accelera, une cérémonie, une jeune femme en robe blanche, ses cheuveux de feu lachaient sur ses épaules nus, elle semblait inquiète, des larmes coulait sur ses joues.  
  
Un flash l'aveugla, une jolie maison blanche antouré d'arbre, avec un homme en train d'installer une table dehors.  
  
Puis des sons et des couleurs et des odeurs,enivrantes et aveuglantes.  
  
Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe, un proche lui souriant.  
  
un éclair vert des pleurs et des cris, Un rire hystérique des yeux rouges et du sang. Une colline sous la pluie, des proches debout dans un cimetierre.  
  
Un petit garcon de cinq ans pleurant devant un homme au visage sévère.  
  
Des pleurs, des cris, des sons et des lumières. Stop, arrétez tout!   
  
" Mon Dieu" "j'étouffe" Un tourbillon de couleur, noire, ver, rouge et or tous se mélange.  
  
_NONNNN!  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux et respura bruillament comme si l'air lui avait manqué ces dernières minutes.  
  
Une femme vétu d'une chemise de nuit rose bonbon débarqua et la regarda avec un visage affolé.  
  
_Lily vous allez bien??! vous avez crié.  
  
Lily voulut lui expliquer le pourquoi de son cri mais elle s'arrêta tout net.  
  
Elle avait tout oublié.....tout son rêve s'était effacé de sa mémoire quand elle s'était réveillée, seul un malaise lui restait.  
  
_J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.....mais je ne m'en souviens plus.  
  
L'infirmière réfléchit et lui sourit se voulant rassurante.  
  
_Je sais, la potion que je vous ai donné peux provoquer chez des personnes sensibles des effets secondaires variés, dans votre cas, cauchemar surement.  
  
Elle recoucha lily et lui donna du chocolat, puis elle ferma la lumière et Lily resta les quelques heures qui lui restaient à dormir à essayer de se rappeler ce qui l'avait tant affecté dans ce rêve.  
  
Le lendemain quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une paire de yeux bleus perchait sur elle, elle sursauta et se releva vivement.  
  
Elle soupira en voyant James toussotait pour retenir un éclat de rire.  
  
_Espèce d'idiot ! tu m'a fait peur!  
  
Il lui sourit .  
  
_Je suis si moche que ca?  
  
Dit il d'un air ironique ne pensant pas un seul traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
_Jamesie...  
  
_Oui?  
  
*  
  
_Si tu continue , ta tête ne pourras bientôt plus passer les portes.  
  
Elle souriat tout en observant ses ongles.  
  
James la regarda ahuri et commenca à la chatouiller, puis une furieuse bataille d'oreiller commenca.  
  
L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et engeula magistralement le jeune homme pour avoir fatiguer sa 'patiente'.  
  
_Il lui en faut plus pour se fatiguer!  
  
_Je ne veux rien savoir! déguerpissait avant que je ne vous colle!  
  
_Ok OK!  
  
James mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit d'un air décontracté quand il arriva à la porte il s'arrêta et d'une voie disctincte, il parla à lily en espagnol  
  
Quand il était plus jeune , ils avaient tout les deux fais un long voyage en esepagne , depuis quand il devaient se parler en privé, ils discutaient en espagnol.  
  
/ Hey Lily! rétablie toi vite! en fait ce soir, si tu va mieux, on compte faire une farce à Rogue et compagnie alors si tu va bien......on t'attend à minuit tapant près de la sorcière borgne! OK?/  
  
/ Ok! à tout à l'heure!/  
  
James envoya un baiser de la main à Lily.  
  
_Good Bye!  
  
L'infirmière s'énerva.  
  
_Attendeze jeune homme! je ne tolère pas des messe basses en langues différentes! c'est mal élevé! revenez!  
  
Miss Evans arrêtez de rire! revenez Potter!  
  
Le soir arriva lentement aux yeux de Lily qui commencait à s'ennuyer ferme.  
  
Elle regarda son réveil....11h30.  
  
"en core une demi heure"  
  
Un bruit de froissement de tissu la fit sursauter.  
  
Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux à moitié en faisant semblant de dormir.  
  
Le silence régnait, puis elle sentit comme une respiration au dessus d'elle.  
  
Elle attendit, elle sentit une main la froler.  
  
" à trois! un....deux....Trois!!!!"  
  
Elle attrapa la personne au dessus d'elle à la gorge et prit sa baguette.  
  
_Lumos. chuchota t'elle.  
  
"Comment??!"  
  
Une jeune fille blonde l'observait ses beaux yeux noisettes remplies de peur.  
  
_Milyna??! mais qu'est ce que tu fais l.....  
  
Elle s'arréta en voyant la jeune fille cachait une fiole dans sa poche, mais lily fut plus rapide, elle attrapa la fiole et l'observa maintenant toujours fermement Milyna d'une main.  
  
Elle sentit la potion, elle devait être amer, son colori bleu et sa fluidité....Lily était sur de la connaitre mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette potion.  
  
Elle se leva et traina Milyna jusqu'à la salle de bain et insonorisa la pièce.  
  
Elle la lacha et l'observa en silence.  
  
_Qu'allait tu me faire avec ta potion?  
  
_Elle n'était pas pour toi!  
  
_Milyna ces derniers temps je ne suis pas patiente alors VAS tu me dire ce que TU allais me faire avec TA satané de potion??!  
  
Milyna ne répondit pas, mais Lily fut choquer de voir que Milyna la regarder avec tant de haine et de mépris.  
  
Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux de Milyna.  
  
_Malgrès tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je dis, tout l'amour que je lui porte, il te préfère toujours! je n'ai jamais le dessus sur toi Lily Evans! pourquoi? comment peux tu me faire ca???! je sais bien qu'on s'est jamais aimé! mais de là à me faire ca??!  
  
_Mais te faire quoi! je ne comprend rien!  
  
_Tu essai de me voler James! sache que je l'aime depuis toujours! et maintenant que je l'ai! tu le veux! car tu me hais! et je ne veux pas le perdre!  
  
Lily resta sans voie quelques minutes.  
  
_Mais que.....qu'est ce qui te fais croire ca!  
  
_Je voie bien que tu ne laisse pas James indifférent! il te regarde avec amour et moi Rien! Nada! pourquoi? hein tu le sais toi??! mais moi je sais.....je sais que tu as essayer de le séduir......et d'ailleurs je sais que vous avez couché ensemble.  
  
_Mais que comment?  
  
_J'ai trouvé une des lettres de ta soeur.....tu l'avais laissé sur ton lit....elle te dit d'ailleurs dans sa lettre que t'es qu'une trainée et que toi aussi tu lui avait volé James! et elle raison! Lily Evans tu n'es qu'une sale Trainée!  
  
Lily gifla Milyna qui resta coit sous la force de Lily.  
  
La rage brillait dans ses yeux verts.  
  
_Premièrement! on était bourrés, deuxièmenet! je l'ai pas obligé! troisièmement, je le connaissait avant toi! et dernièrement tu na pas à lire MES lettres!  
  
_Alors tu avoue......vous l'avez fait.....il m'a trompé avec....toi?   
  
Lily sembla très génée tout à coup.  
  
_Euh.....je...je...  
  
_Le salaup! il me fout enceinte! et après il baise avec toi! mais comment????  
  
Je vous hais tout les deux!  
  
Lily ne réagit pas, elle laissa Milyna s'en aller en courant et en pleurant  
  
"Alors c'est pour ca que James tenait tant à sa relation avec Milyna...il est au courant pour leur bébé...  
  
_Mais alors, moi....je fais quoi?  
  
Lily s'assit par terre sous le coup d'une grosse fatigue.  
  
"Milyna est enceinte....moi aussi....oh mon Dieu mais dans qu'elle situation me suis je encore fourré.....?"  
  
Lily resta dans la salle de bain appuyer contre le parquet essayant de se rafraichir, elle semblait être en feu.....elle avait si chaud, si mal à la tête, si mal au coeur...  
  
JAmes avait, soit, grandi dans son coprs mais pas dans sa tête! "il n'est même pas capable d'assumer ses responsablilités!"  
  
Elle s'endormit là sur le parquet assomé par sa morosité.  
  
Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla dans des drpas blancs, elle entendait des voie parler près d'elle.  
  
L'infirmière surement se dit elle.  
  
Elle était si fatiguée, "vais dormir encore un peu...."  
  
Mais une personne l'aborda remarquant son éveil.  
  
_Ah miss Evans! vous êtes réveillée! tant mieux, il faut absolument que je vous parle!  
  
Dumbledor se tenait devant elle, il seemblait assez soucieux ce qui réveilla Lily instentanement, Dumbledore, soucieux? alors Rogue danse en tutu rose!  
  
_Professeur? qui a t'il?  
  
_Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire...  
  
Il repartit, et l'infirmière pesta rageusement contre le directeur .  
  
_Il est vraient insouciant! vous n'êtes pas encore rétablie! et en plus vous êtes si pale! vous n'allez pas bien! je suis houtrée.....  
  
Lily décrocha et se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que l'infirmière l'aidait à enfiler son uniforme.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui peut l'inquieter ainsi et pourquoi moi? en quoi suis je concernée?"  
  
Lily finit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers le bureau.  
  
Elle l'atteint quelques minutes plus tard tout essouflée.  
  
"ca y est!"  
  
Elle entra et trouva le directeur assis à son bureau tripotant nerveusement une lettre.  
  
_Mademoiselle.....j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre...  
  
Lily pali considérablement.  
  
_Oui?  
  
_J'ai la tristesse de vous apprendre le décès de vos parents...ils sont décédés avant hier,ils se sont malencontreusement retrouvés coincée dans une bataille de sorciers et de mangemorts.....  
  
Lily resta sans réaction, ses parents morts? non! une mauvaise blague......très mauvaise et de très mauvais gouts!  
  
_A Londres.....Voldemorts et ses partisans ont engagés une bataille dans une forêt, et quelques moldus en camping sont morts.  
  
triste réalité, je vous présente mes condoléances, leurs enterrements aura lieux ce vendredi, vous prendrait le train le matin et vous reviendrez quand vous vous sentirait mieux.....prenez votre temps, je sais tellement bien comme c'est difficile de perdre des proches....  
  
Lily baissa la tête.  
  
_Foutaises!  
  
_Comment?  
  
_Vous mentez! c'est faux! je ....je.....le sais! que c'est faux....  
  
_C'est la réalité miss et j'en suis si désolé.  
  
Lily se leva.  
  
_Ok eh bien MOI! je ne l'acceptes pas!  
  
_Miss ATTENDEZ je ne vosu ai pas tout dis!!!!!!  
  
Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers.  
  
Elle trébucha et vit sa chute au ralanti, "NOn! mon bébé!"  
  
Elle se mit en position foetale pour amortir le choc mais deux bras solide la rattrapa au vol.  
  
_Lily!  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus l'observait avec peur, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.  
  
_ptain! lily tu ma fait peur!   
  
Il la la remit sur pieds.  
  
_Je t'ai vu de loin, tu courrait sans rien voir! ca ne va pas?  
  
_Mes parents......'Elle commenca à pleurer' ils sont ....ils sont morts....' des sanglots plus forts la secouèrent'.....mais je ne les croit pas! Cet enfoiré de Voldemort ne les a pas tué!!!! ni CES FOUTUS MANGEMORTS!  
  
Remus la serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
_Calme toi ma puce.....  
  
_Remus.....Remus je n'ai plus personne......plus personnes au monde.....  
  
_SI tu m'a moi! et aussi James....Et ARIA! Et Siri Et Pete! et tous nos amis!  
  
On est tous là pour toi!   
  
Lily continua de pleurer.  
  
_Tous ça à cause d'un mage de malheur!Mais je.....ME VENGERAIS!  
  
Remus la traina jusqu'aux toilettes et lui passa de l'eau sur le visage.  
  
Elle s'assit à terre pendant qu'il s'essuyait les mains.  
  
_J'ai fait un rêve....  
  
_Ah oui? raconte...  
  
_Je ne m'en souviens plus....mais il m'a laissé unh grand malaise.....il était très triste....comme ci je savais à quoi m'en tenir sur ma vie....toute cette tristesse....c'est dur....ca ma fout les boules.....j'en ai marre.  
  
_Allez reprend toi Lily! Où est passé la jeuen femme à l'entrain joyeux? hein? ou est la lily qui riait pour un rien à perdre haleine.  
  
Lily sourit amèrement.  
  
Elle fit un vague signe de la main.  
  
_Envolé! comme toute ma joie......il ne reste que les problèmes.......je ne veux pas y aller....L  
  
_Aller où?  
  
_A l'enterrement de papa.....et de maman.....'lers larmes commencaient à couler encore une fois.  
  
_Il faut que tu sois forte Lily......pour toi et pour ton avenir.....  
  
_Remus il faut que je te dise une chose.....je ne peux plus le garder pour moi.  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Je suis enceinte.  
  
_.......  
  
_........  
  
_QUOI?  
  
_Tu as bien compris, enceinte! de James!  
  
_Mais il sort avec......  
  
_Milyna aussi est enceinte.....  
  
_......  
  
_.......  
  
_Quoi??? mais de James aussi???!!  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Oh non. masi qu'est ce que vosu avez fait......c'est quoi ce bazarre....  
  
remus se repassa de l'eau sur le visage.  
  
_Et James il en dit quoi?  
  
_Il n'est pas au courant....enfin pour moi, je supose que Milyna lui a dit....  
  
Remus se tourna vers Lily.  
  
_Tu vas le garder?  
  
_Bien sur! je n'avorterais surement pas!  
  
Remus la regarda soucieux.  
  
_Tu devrais le dire à James avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
_Trop tard de quoi....  
  
_Peut être que James déciderais de se mettre avec toi.  
  
_Ouais dans tes rêves! il ya deux jours à peine! il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on reste ami, car avec Milyna il parait que c'est TRES sérieux!  
  
remus resta silencieux.  
  
_Mouais en tout cas, moi je dit qu'il faut au moins que tu lui dise!  
  
_Il peut réver! je le déteste!  
  
_Ouais ca c'est dans tes rêves à toi! tu n'arrive pas à le détester! arrête de te mentir à toi même!  
  
_......  
  
_Bon allez viens je te ramène à ton dortoir.  
  
Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même.  
  
_Remus......je me demande si je vais tenir le choc.....avec ma grossesse et le décès de mes parents je.....  
  
_CHUT! Ont est tous la pour toi! Tu tiendras le choc! même si je dois te trainer partout pour que tu le tiennes!  
  
Lily sourit doucement remerciant le ciel pour avoir un pareil ami.  
  
Pendant ce temps , James hurlait contre une jeune fille blonde.  
  
_Mais t'es complétement Barge!  
  
_Et toi tu crois que t'es quoi???  
  
_Je te dis que je T AIME! alors crois moi!  
  
_Et pourquoi je te croierais??? tu m'as bien trompé avec ta pute de Lily!  
  
_Je te défend de l'insulter!  
  
_Ouais c'est ca! tu me dis que tu m'aime mais tu t'en fout de moi tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche! lily ci, lily ca! Tu me soule!  
  
_Ah ouais bah la porte est grande ouverte alors!  
  
_Ah ouais je me casse avec l'enfant??! OK OK tchao tu reverras jamais ton enfant alors!et moi aussi!!! je te détes.....  
  
James la rattrapa par le bras.  
  
_Milyna.......je ......pardon.....je m'énerve facilement ces derniers temps , pardon je.....je.....  
  
Milyna se calma et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
_C'est bon......on reprend à zéro....  
  
_Ok....  
  
_James je suis enceinte.......  
  
_c'est géniale ma puce!  
  
_Est ce que tu m'aime?  
  
_Plus que tout!  
  
_Tu me jure de ne plus jamais avoir de rapports avec Lily?  
  
_Je te le jure, je n'aime que toi.  
  
James grimaca, c'était faux, il aimait Lily terriblement aussi, mais, maintenant que Milyna était enceinte, il avait fait son choix, il voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Il avait toujours voulu fonder une famille depuis la mort de sa mère, comme son père l'avait laissé tomber et avait sombré misérablement dans l'alcool, il s'était juré qu'un jour il auarit des enfants et une femme, et qu'il les protégeraient contre tout.  
  
_Moi aussi mon amour.  
  
James se jura d'oublier Lily, après tout Milyna comptait tellement pour lui....et puis il allait être père, c'était ce qui comptait le plus maintenant.  
  
Lily s'allongea sur son lit et lut le petit mot déposer sur son oreiller, c'était une lettre et un poême que James lui avait tellement répété quand ils avaient 15 ans, il l'avait écrit pour rire, mais Lily l'avais garder car il représentait tellement de chose pour elle.  
  
/ Lily,  
  
Tu te doute que c'est moi (james) qui t'envoie ce mot....j'ai beaucoup de chose à t'avouer....d'abord que je t'aime follement.  
  
Oui c'est enfin dit....je me sens mieux.  
  
Mais la seconde chose est que J'aime Milyna aussi, et qu'on va avoir un enfant.  
  
La troisième, c'est que j'ai décidé de t'oublier....je voudrais qu'on reste amis.  
  
La dernière c'est que je t'aime malgrès tout et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je serais toujours ton chevalier servant,il y deux ans j'ai écrit un poême pour toi.....la chose la plus importante que je t'ai caché c'est que....pour moi ce poême représente tous mes sentiments envers toi, ma soeur je t'aime et t'embrasse très fort....  
  
Ton James....ps: je t'aimais en tant que femme mais maintenant je vais t'aimer en tant que soeur....ne m'en veux pas....  
  
'Même si nos chemin doivent se séparer pour le moment,mon amour....je n'oublierais jamais les sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard, tu me donnais l'image de plusieurs femmes t'aimant toutes autant les unes que les autres.....comme une mère...comme une soeur....comme une amie....comme une amante.'/  
  
à suivre............  
  
Il est tro nul ce chapitre!!!!!!  
  
excusez moi! je viens de revenir de vacances et j'ai absolument voulu l'écrir ce soir.........mais bon , le prochain sera beaucoup mieux!! je le trouve trop chiant et morose ce chap......mais bon, j'ai la flemme de le réécrir donc je l'ai quand même posté!  
  
bon bah review quand même!  
  
bizouxxxx Alysia. 


	8. Du rire aux larmes, il n'y a qu'un pas

Salut à tous mes reviewers! bon voilà, l'histoire est déjà bien avancée, je pense que cette fic sera finie dans 3/4 chapitres,......bon bah je vous laisse et je commence à l'écrire, bien que l'inspiration n'est pas là....je me motive! je suis motivée motivée motivée!!!...........ya rien à faire! j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher...zzzzzzz, bon je l'écrirerais demain....  
  
Ah oui au fait! ce chapitre est assez spécial, car il traite le point de vue de différent personnage en même temps.  
  
chapitre 6 Du rire aux larmes, il n'y a qu'un pas.  
  
Remus se réveilla douloureusement sur un sol dur et sale.  
  
Il prit quelques minutes pour se rappeler le lieux où il se trouvait.  
  
"La cabane hurlante! pfff encore deux nuits....courage il reste deux nuits..."  
  
En effet, le cycle lunaire, venait de commencer, la lune serait pleine encore deux nuits.  
  
Il soupira et se leva, observant les murs sales et où étaient gravés des traces de griffes.  
  
Le bois était arraché par endroit.  
  
Il observa malheuseusement son corps meurtri par ses crocs et ses griffes acérées, cette nuit là, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner, et il en avait souffert, il s'était mutilé, n'ayant personne avec qui le loup puisse s'amuser.  
  
_Eh beh.....j'y suis aller fort cette nuit.  
  
Il sursauta quand il vit deux yeux amethiste l'observaient cachaient dans l'ombre d'une armoire.  
  
Il se dirigea vers celle ci et l'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Remus resta sans réaction quelques secondes puis explosa.  
  
_Espèce d'idiote que fas tu là???!!  
  
Aria se releva penaude.  
  
_J'ai vu que les autres n'ont pas pu venir......alors j'ai décidé de te tenir comagnie.  
  
Elle sautiller d'un pied à l'autre visblement mal à l'aise.  
  
_Mais quand j'ai vu dans quelle folie meurtrière tu étais entrer je n'ai pas osé sortir.....et j'ai camouflé mon aura.  
  
Elle parlait de moins en moins fort comme une enfant effrayé devant un père inquiet.  
  
_Nan mais tu croyais quoi?? que j'allais m'assoir et m'endormir comme un gentil petit chat?! t'es bien naïve! tu devrais savoir toi à quel point un loup garou peut être aggréssif!  
  
_Je. pardon. je ne voulais pas.  
  
Remus se calma soudain remarquant combien l'elfe semblait ébranlé devant sa colère.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Pardon, de m'être énervé......mais à l'avenir, ne recommence plus jamais CA! compris?  
  
Elle acquiesa en silence.  
  
Il lui sourit et lui prit la main, et l'entraina silencieusment vers la sortie.  
  
Ils marchèrent tout deux vers le chateau, un silence pesant les séparant.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Lily s'éveilla en sursaut.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle prit une douche brulante, espérant que la chaleur intensive chasserait ces rêves si étranges.  
  
"j'ai encore fait un rêve étrange....et je ne m'en souviens jamais...."  
  
Elle resta longtemps essayant de chasser ce sentiment de malaise.  
  
"L'infirmière avait dis que c'était un effet secondaire de sa potion.....mais pourquoi alors ces rêves continuent ils à me hanter sans jamais me laisser d'indices...je n'y comprend plus rien...et Dumbledore....qu'avait il de si important à me dire.....plus important que la mort de mes parents.....tss"  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
Encore une journée si dure à affronter, il y a des fois où je préférerais m'endormir et ne pas me réveiller.  
  
James sortit lentement de ses pensées, une jolie blonde lui parlant de banalité.  
  
_ Dis moi James.....quand il sera né.....tu compte faire quoi....pour nous deux?  
  
_Bah....on avisera le moment venu.  
  
_Allez dis, c'est vrai on pourrais envisager de vivre ensemble!  
  
_Mouais on verra ca plus tard.  
  
Il se tourna dos à elle, se replongeant dans se pensées.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Milyna le regarda silencieusement, plus desespéré que jamais.  
  
"James tu m'échappe....tu glisse entre mes mains, et je sens que si tu en tombe, je ne pourrais plus jamais te récuppérer."  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Aria lacha brusquement la main de Remus et s'arréta.  
  
_Dis Remus.....  
  
_Ouais?  
  
_Tu crois qu'un jour, nos deux peuples feront la paix?  
  
_Chose très improbable.Allez viens! il faut qu'on se dépêche!  
  
_Je....je crois que vais parler à mon frère de notre relation.  
  
Remus la fixa intensement.  
  
_Tu est folle? ton frère me hait...et pour ce! je suis un loup garou! que crois t'il qu'il te diras??? premièrement: il va te séquestrer. et deuxièmement, il me provequeras en duel....et ce sera lui ou moi.....il sera tellement en rogne, qu'un seul de nous deux y survivras....  
  
_.....  
  
_Alors tiens tu à perdre ton frère....ou à me perdre?   
  
_Mais peut être que si...  
  
_Aria ouvre les yeux! Pour mon peuple et le tient, ce que nous vivons! est un amour immorale!!  
  
_Oui peut être mais moi je t'aime! plus que tout Remus, ce n'est peut être pas le cas pour toi envers moi! mais je peux te dire que je n'arriverais pas à continuer de t'aimer en silence! j'en ai marre de me cacher pour pouvoir te sourire et t'embrasser!! c'est au dessus de mes force!  
  
L'elfe regarda quelques instants son ami, puis partit en courant vers le chateau.  
  
Remus sera les poings et se maudit intérieurement.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Lily sortit silencieusement de sa douche et s'habilla, elle saisit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la grande salle, vide, il était assez tôt.  
  
Elle s'assit et commenca à manger , songeant à diverses choses.  
  
Une présence derrière elle la fit sursauter.  
  
_Eh bah dis donc, vous êtes sensible douce demoiselle.  
  
Lily soupira et sourit aux jeune homme aux longs cheuveux de jais.  
  
_Hey Morgan! tu m'a faut peur! je suis une âmes sensible moâ!  
  
Morgan lui fit un petit sourire mesquin.  
  
_Ok Ok je m'excuse, ah ah ah ah , bon bah je repare sur de bonnes bases: que faites vous là jeune demoiselle....debout à une heure pareil.  
  
Lily rit.  
  
_Mais, je pourrais vous renvoyer la question, et je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai le même âge que vous! jeune homme!  
  
Morgan lui sourit.  
  
_Ne dis t'on pas des hommes qu'ils sont supérieurs aux femmes?  
  
_Vous traitez de sujet bien sexiste pour un homme à l'apparence si...mmh éfféminé! elle rit devant l'air déconfit de son ami.  
  
_Ok vous voulez jouer à ce jeux là! mais vous ne gagnerez pas jeune fille, après tout ne dis t'on pas des elfes qu'ils sont extraordinairement beau avec leur apparence fine et féline? bien sur nous ne sommes pas comme ces athlètes, leurs muscles bien présent ayant arrêtés le dévellopement du cerveau.  
  
Lily rit , ce Morgan était très interressant, et amusant.  
  
_Peut être bien.....vous avez peut être raison, jeune elfe mais ne soyez pas si sur de vous, on ne sait jamais que votre tête enfle trop durant votre sommeil.  
  
_Elle n'enflera pas, car mon sommeil me montre d'autres choses bien plus captivantes , vos si beaux yeux par exemple.  
  
Elle rougit mais reprit de sa prestance tout de suite remarquant l'amusement de son ami à la mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
_En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais cru les elfes sexiste à ce point!  
  
Morgan rit.  
  
_Vous l'avez déjà dis ca! vous vous répétez ma jeune amie! à croire que je vous déstabilise! De plus.....J'ai toujours clamé haut et fort que l'homme était le sexe fort! et ca continueras ainsi longtemps je pense.  
  
_oui bien sur, je connais vos coutumes à vous les elfes, vous considerez vos amies, vos femmes et filles comme inférieur puisqu'elles sont dit on "moins forte".  
  
Mais je peux vous dire, que "moins forte" ne signifie pas moins intelligente et moins ingénue et rusée. Chose que tout les elfes (au masculin) ainsi que les hommes ne possèdent pas tous!  
  
Morgan grimaca sous la pique de son amie.  
  
Lily tourna la tête et vit Aria se dirigeait vers la table, elle semblait mal, elle tremblait un peu.  
  
Elle s'assit et saisit une tranche de bacon et la macha en silence.  
  
Sirius arriva une minutes après et s'assit les saluant chaleureusement  
  
Morgan sourit.  
  
_Ah Sirius tu vas pouvoir acquieser ce que je dis! ne trouves tu pas que les hommes sont le sexe fort , en tout cas plus puissant que la femme?  
  
Sirius lui sourit mesquinement.  
  
_Ah mais moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!! les hommes! les plus fort! c'est dis de partout! c'est une généralité....  
  
Lily commenca à enrager intérieurement.  
  
Ils commencaient sérieusement à l'énerver tout les deux avec leurs propos injustes et leurs préjugés vis à vis des femmes.  
  
Elle savait bien pourtant qu'ils ne faisaient que ca pour l'embeter et pour la faire enrager, enfin Sirius oui, mais pour Morgan, elle n'en était pas si sure.  
  
Amalia arriva à son tour et s'assit les saluant avec fatigue.  
  
Sirius en rajouta une couche.  
  
_D'ailleurs, Morgan, mon ami, Dieu à créer les hommes en premier! cela veut tout dire! les hommes sont plus importans que les femmes, même notre dieux, l'a prouvé!  
  
Amalia releva la tête et observa d'un mauvais oeil un Sirius tout fière de lui même.  
  
Lily sourit sadiquement.  
  
_Mais voyons Siri chou! ne dis t'on pas qu'un chef d'oeuvre a toujours un brouillon, Dieu a voulait créer les humains, l'homme est le brouillon, la femme le chef d'oeuvre! toute chose à une logique, ne l'oublier pas les gars!  
  
Lily se leva et partit en riant vers son prochain cours en laissant, un Sirius avec la bouche grande ouverte essayant de répliquer et un Morgan avec un sourire amusé," décidement, cette Lily est de plus en plus interressante!"  
  
Amalia riait plus que jamais, et Aria restait malgrès tout plongée dans ses pensées.  
  
James trouva une banale excuse pour Milyna et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.  
  
Etant samedi, ils n'avaient pas de cours.  
  
Quand il arriva vers la porte, il fut face à face avec Lily.  
  
Il rougit, il ne l'avais pas vu depuis e la lettre qu'il lui avais envoyé, en lui précisant qu'il l'aimait, mais que ca ne pourrait pas marcher entr eux, la faute à une jolie petite blonde.  
  
Il prit l'air le plus décontracté qu'il put.  
  
_Hey Lily! comment ca va?  
  
Elle lui sourit, le contourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.  
  
"Oula! ca veux dire quoi ca? "  
  
Il secoua silencieusement la tête et partit déjeuner, la tête pleine de questions.  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
Ca faisait une bonne heure que Remus était coincé devant un magasin de Près-au-lard "Au paradis des femmes"  
  
Se motivant pour entrer, il avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau à Aria pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse.  
  
"bon je fais quoi......j'y vais ou pas.....oh la honte! bon c'est pour la bonne cause!"  
  
Il entra et se dirigea tout net vers un rayon lingerie féminine.  
  
Il commenca à observer, et rougit.  
  
"merde! c'est pas le bon rayon!!!!"  
  
Il se détourna vivement mais une vendeuse lui sourit et lui demanda aimablement.  
  
_Oh jeune homme, vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial?  
  
_Euhhhh......je me suis trom.....  
  
Mais la vendeuse le prit de justesse.  
  
_Surement de la lingerie pour votre amie? ou votre mère?  
  
_Euuuhhh...MAIS....nnnn  
  
_Regardez ce petit modèle, n'est il pas migon?  
  
Remus rougit encore plus, tendis que la vendeuse lui tendait un soutient gorge en résille noir, avec le string assortis et le deshabillé.  
  
La vendeuse remarqua sa gène.  
  
_Il ne faut pas être géné, voyons!  
  
Deux filles qu'il reconnut de Poudlard entrèrent dans le magasin, il essaya de se cacher mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et il entendit quelque mots du genre ' oh il me décoit suis là! je le croyais si timide! en fait c'est un obsédé de première!' et une autre du genre 'bahhh! c'est dégoutant!'  
  
Il se dirigea prestement vers le rayon des bijoux et essaya de se calmer.  
  
"oh la honte! j'ai du passer pour un vicieux libidineux!"  
  
Il ce concentra sur les bijoux et remarqua un collier en argent. Il été simple, une chainnette en argent avec un fermoir et un petit pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, il semblait brillait à la lumière.  
  
"Hey! c'est exaxtement ce qu'il me faut!"  
  
il hela la une vendeuse et lui demanda le prix du collier.  
  
_157 Gallions, avec possibilité de payer en plusieurs fois.  
  
_157 GALLIONS???!! ce tout ptit truc??!!  
  
Le vendeuse resta interdite.  
  
_Monsieur, la pierre du fermoir est en pierre de lune, et le pendentif aussi, voilà ce pourquoi, ce collier est cher.  
  
_Ah.  
  
Il observa misérablement sa bourse et soupira.  
  
_Bon, merci du renseignement.  
  
Il commenca à sortir mais la vendeuse l'arréta.  
  
_Hem! monsieur attendez!  
  
Remus se retourna perplexe.  
  
La vendeuse lui sourit.  
  
_J'ai une proposition à vous faire!  
  
Il la regarda songeur.  
  
_Venez dans mon bureau ! je vais vous expliquez!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus revint quelques heures plus tard au chateau.  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Milyna, et Aria étaient réunis autour du feu parlant de tout et de rien.  
  
_Alors vous le saviez??!  
  
_Bah bien sur! qui ne saurait pas qui a gagné au derniers machs!  
  
_ohhhhh.....c'est con je pensais vous apprendre une nouvelle!.....  
  
_......  
  
_.........  
  
_Putain qu'est ce qu'on peut s'emmerder!  
  
_Mouais! on a rien à foutre! fais chier!  
  
_........  
  
_......  
  
_Hey Les gars!  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver une Lily et une Amalia, riant comme des folles.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent?  
  
Amalia prit la parole en essayant de se calmer.  
  
_Vous avez rater, une énième humiliation de Rogue!  
  
_Ah? ......COMMENT mais qui ose humilié Rogue??? que je le frappe!!  
  
Lily haussa un sourcil  
  
_Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de l'humilié, c'est propritété privé!!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'air outré de James.  
  
Vers 4 heure, ils commencèrent tous à desespéré.  
  
James et Sirius dirent aux autres qu'ils allaient se faire une partie de quidditch.  
  
Les filles dirent qu'elles allaient voir un défiler de mode au village.  
  
_Mais les filles! venaient plutôt jouer avec nous! 'dis Remus.  
  
_C'est vrai! renchérit James, on est pas assez pour faire une partie!  
  
Les filles ne répondirent pas, mais accompagnèrent les garcons sur le terrain.  
  
Ils commencèrent à jouer(en poste réduit) mais une malheureuse chute de Remus l'exclut de la partie, il leur dit qu'il allait à l'infirmerie.  
  
Mais au lieu de ca, il prit la direction du chateau, et empreinta le passage secret pour aller au village.  
  
Arriver las bas, il se dirigea vers la magasin, et entra.  
  
La vendeuse d'il y a quelques heures revint et l'entraina dans une salle.  
  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et la scène précédente lui revint.  
  
Flash back________  
  
_Monsieur! attendez monsieur!  
  
Remus s'arréta et se tourna vers la vendeuse.  
  
_J'ai une chose à vous proposer.  
  
Il resta songeur.  
  
_Suivez moi dans mon bureau! je vais vous expliquez!  
  
Remus la suivit et s'installa dans un siège en face d'elle.  
  
_Je suis comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la gérente de ca magasin. Mary Cauldway.  
  
_Remus Lupin.  
  
_Monsieur Lupin, quel âge avez vous?  
  
_17 ans.  
  
Ell sourit.  
  
_Parfait!  
  
Remus l'observa bizarrement, que lui voulait t'elle.  
  
_J'ai un marché à vous proposer, je vous propose, un emploi.  
  
_Un emploi??! mais je ne peux pas! je suis encore à Poudlard!  
  
_Non, vous m'avez mal comprise. Juste pour une après-midi.  
  
" Fallais le préciser vieille bique! au lieu de rire et de te foutre de ma geule!"  
  
_Dites.  
  
_Voilà, je suis styliste et j'organise un défilé cette après midi.  
  
" où veux t'elle en venir...."  
  
_Oui et donc, je vous voudrais comme mannequin.  
  
Remus ouvrit de grand yeux. lui mannequin???! ca n'avait aucun sens!  
  
_Mannequin?? moi??  
  
_Oui vous avez tout à fait le profil! vous êtes grand, mince et avec un visage aux traits très fins.  
  
Remus rougit sous les compliments.....enfin en etais ce vraiment?  
  
_Euuuuh je ne sais pas.....  
  
_Je n'ai pas fini.  
  
_...  
  
_Je vous voudrais comme mannequin féminin.  
  
_QUOI??  
  
_Oui......un de mes mannequin est très malade et ne peux venir aujourd'hui......alors, je suis sur qu'avec un peu de maquillage, une péruque et des habits adéquats......vous serez parfait!  
  
_Mais je ne ressembla pas à une fille!!!!! "en fin j'espère!"  
  
_Non, mais la caractéristique première pour devenir mannequin est d'être de physique androgyne......les meilleurs et les plus beau mannequin on tous au moins une fois dans leurs vies été habillé en fille.  
  
" faut vraiment être barge alors...pour être mannequin!"  
  
_Euuuuuuuuuh, je sais vraiment pas....c'est que c'est assez génant, surtout que je risque d'être vu par des camarades!  
  
_Non! vous serez si bien habillé que il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté là! et de plus je vous offrierais le collier que vous désirez tout à l'heure!  
  
Remus semblait assez indécis.  
  
_Vous m'enlevriez vraiment une épine du pied! je n'ai trouvé personne pour remplacer mon mannequin , personne qui lui ressemble assez! je vous en prie!  
  
_Euuuuuuh mais si vous voulez je peux vous présentez une très joooolie fille pour la remplacer!  
  
_ Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris......il me faut un homme......(oula elle est en manque....ou quoi?? faut arrêter la viande mamzelle c bourré d'hormone!)....comme mannequin(ah!!! fallait le dire tout de suite.ca porte à confusion! lol), car, ma collection est assez androgyne, je veux qu'on voit que vous soyez un homme mais avec la beauté et la délicatesse d'une femme, c'est là le plus dur!  
  
_bon......j'accepte. Il se donna une énorme baffe mental pour avoir accepter de ce ridiculiser en publique.  
  
fin du flash back________  
  
Une jolie jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et l'aborda.  
  
_Bonjour! je suis la maquilleuse! vous êtes?  
  
_Remus Lupin.  
  
_Ok Remus! bon pour votre premier costume, je vais adopter un maquillage plutot flash! et noir. bon alors sourtout détendez vous, je vais commencer par vous faire un soin complet du visage!  
  
Au bout d'une heure, son soin était fini et son maquillage aussi.  
  
Une femme de la trenteine surement se dirigea vers lui et lui donna des vétements.  
  
Il les regarda puis palit, se maudissant d'avoir signer ce contrat.  
  
"ta intêret à l'aimer ce collier! Aria sinon je te tue!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Au bout d'une heure de quidditch, ils s'arrêtèrent et se décidèrent à aller faire un tour au village pour refaire leur stock de friandise, et de farces.  
  
Ils marchèrent en discutant avec entrain , quand ils entendirent une forte musique sur la place du village.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller jetter un coup d'oeil.  
  
Ce qu'ils découvrirent les rnedirent joyeux et admiratif.  
  
_Hey mater les meufs!!! wouaaaaah!  
  
Mais sirius eut tot fait de recevoir une grosse tape à l'arrière de la tête.  
  
_Mais euhhh! méchanteuuuu!  
  
Amalia lui tira la langue et lui fit une grimace.  
  
James releva la tête et vut des mannequins défilant sur une scène, toutes magnifiques.....toutes? non! il y avait des hommes! mais ils ressemblaient quelques peu à des femmes....  
  
_Wouah! regardez ya des hommes aussi! ptain! c'est des canons!!  
  
Amalia regardaient les deux hommes à l'allure éfféminées déambulaient sur scène avec une grace digne d'ange.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent, et se prirent dans la foulé des photographes et spectateurs qui observaient les mannequins avec intérêt.  
  
James voulut glisser un mot à Lily, mais il la vit regarder un mannequin sur scène avec surprise.  
  
Il tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa coit de surprise.  
  
Remus??  
  
Mais oui, le jeune homme, se mouvait comme sur de l'eau, souriant au publique, et faisant des clins d'oeil.  
  
Il été vétus d'une ample chemise noir de satin , il avait une perruque de long cheuveux bruns foncés aux reflet blond et or., un pantalon en cuir moulant et des bottines de cuirs à lacet et boucles de fer.  
  
Ses paupière étaient d'un noir de jais, ses lèvres rouges sang, et son teint pareil à lui même, d'un blanc laiteux.  
  
Il était ....Wouah! tout simplement, et il avait une assurance sur scène qu'on lui voyait rarement en réalité, il ne semblait pas voir tout ces gens l'observant et le photographiant, comme s'il se coupait du monde.  
  
_Nan mas Ne me dites pas que c'est REMUS?  
  
Aria avez presque hurlez, imposant le silence à tous ceux qui les entourait trop occupés à la regarder avec curiosité.  
  
_Je ....je crois.  
  
Tous étaient surpris observant Remus se mouvoir avec grace et plaisir.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus rentra en coulisse.  
  
"Fiuuu" Le défilé venait de se terminer.  
  
Un seul mot pouvait le caractériser " crevant!!"  
  
Il s'assit, une maquilleuse venant le débarrasser de tout son maquillage.  
  
Quand ce fut chose faite, il partit revétir des vétements moins provoquant et plus passe-partout, puis se dirigea vers la patronne du magasin.  
  
_Ah Remus! tu as été parfait!!  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Je voudrais te demander.......  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Ne voudrais tu pas , quand tes études seront fini, travaillez pour moi? en tant que modèle?  
  
Remus soupira d'exaspération.  
  
_Non, je suis désolé, mais ce faire reluquer par tant de yeux, en essayant de rester naturel! eh bah c'est crevant! très peu pour moi!  
  
_Bon. Au moins j'aurais essayé! tiens voilà le collier, il est à toi!  
  
_Merci beaucoup.  
  
Il saisit le collier délicatment et aussi l'écrin de vouleur qu'elle lui tendit, il rengea le bijoux dans l'écrin avec précaution.  
  
Puis, il salua tout le monde et partit en direction de Poudlard.  
  
"Eh bah! ca c'était une journée remplie! bon bah maintenant faut que je trouve aria, au plus vite!"  
  
Il accéléra le pas, mais quand il attient la devanture de Honey Duke, une bande d'adolescent l'aborda avec entreint.  
  
_Wouah Lunard t'étais sex!   
  
Sirius fit un clain d'oeil à son ami.  
  
_Et je dirais aussi très très provoquant! ya des filles qui bavaient à côté! dis Peter avec entrain.  
  
James lui donna une tape dans le dos en lui souriant malicieusement.  
  
Lily et Amalia le taquinèrent gentiment.  
  
Remus se retourna et vit Aria appuyée contre un mur, les yeux tourné vers le soleil, filtrait à trvers un immense arbre.  
  
Ses amis commencèrent à prendre la direction du chateau, les laissant, là, pour discuter.  
  
_ Dis donc, je te savais pas si à l'aise sur scène! je suis impressionnée.  
  
_Bof c'est rien.  
  
Un silence pesant les séparés.  
  
_Pourquoi tu as fait ce défilé? tu aimes toi? te faire reluquer par tant de monde? pourtant tu m'avais dis....qu'en publique tu te sentait pas bien....comme si tout le monde voyait ta vraie nature.  
  
_...  
  
_Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, mais je commence à me demander, si tout ce que tu m'a raconter ne sont pas que des affabulations de ta part....après tout, tu aime tant me mentir que je me demande si tu m'aim....  
  
Remus l'avais coupé par un doux baiser.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement durant des heures, la nuit commanca à tomber.  
  
Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, il faisait encore jour, mais le soleil commencait à se coucher.  
  
Il soupira et lui prit la main.  
  
_Aria, ne me dis plus jamais tout ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure....je t'aime plus que tout. Il n'y pas si longtemps, pour moi, l'amour ne voulais plus rien dire, j'avais peur .....  
  
Aria se taisait l'écoutant avec compassion.  
  
_J'avais peur que si j'aimais quelqu'un.....elle ne meurt par ma faute.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains et l'appuya contre son front, lui murmurant de douces paroles .  
  
Remus éleva sa voie en un murmure.  
  
_Ma mère ma toujours répété que quand j'avais trois ans....je me suis fais mordre par un loup-garou.Bien sur, moi je les ait toujours crut sur parole!  
  
Mais tout ca n'étais que pur mensonge!....ce que personne ne m'as jamais dis......c'est que...  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Milyna s'affaissa dans un sofa, de tout son long.  
  
Attendant que ses amis montent se coucher.  
  
James partit enfin, l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
Il ne restait qu'elle et ...Lily.  
  
Elles se regardaient en silence, se jaugeant l'une l'autre.  
  
_Tu n'es pas fatiguée Evans?  
  
_Nan.  
  
_Ah.  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_J'aimerais être seule.  
  
_Ah. c'est con, parce que moi, j'ai pas envie de bouger, alors si tu veux êtr seul, c'est pas ici que tu le seras.  
  
Milyna gronda sourdement.  
  
Lily sourit se délectant de la fureur de sa compagne.  
  
Milyna observa l'heure, il lui restait dix minutes "taint ca urge là!"  
  
_Evans?  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Je.Je.ne me sens pas bien. j'ai mal à la tête. Je crois que je.  
  
Elle se leva et simula l'évanouissement.  
  
Lily se leva en sursautant.  
  
_Merde!! je. Je! bouge pas Milyna! enfin tu peux pas bouger puisque t'es évanouie! ptain merde! je divague! eu! je vais chercher l'infirmière!  
  
Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.  
  
Milyna resta ainsi deux minutes puis se releva se félécitant de sa combine.  
  
"Bon maintenant.......la corvée...."  
  
Elle s'assit devant le feu et attendit deux minutes.  
  
Une tête apparut dans le feu.  
  
Elle était cagoulé.  
  
_Milyna?  
  
_Oui, père je suis là.  
  
_Tant mieux. Tu m'a obéis, c'est bien. Je veux que tu aille espionner les professeurs, comme le mois dernier. Tu me diras si il y une occasion, d'attaquer quand ils ne seront pas présents. D'accord.  
  
Milyna dut se pencher pour entendre les derniers mots de son père.  
  
_Bien père.  
  
_Je suis fière de toi ma fille, tu deviendras une grande sorcière! si tu nous obéis, moi et a Tom. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur toi.  
  
Milyna se releva, et commenca à partir.  
  
_Ma fille?  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Ne me décois pas....sinon, je ne répond plus de rien.  
  
_Bien père.  
  
Ils se parlaient tout deux avec froideur.  
  
Il disparut dans les flammes orangés.  
  
Milyna prit le chemin du dortoir, des larmes silencieuse coulant sur ses joues.  
  
Son père avait conclu un pacte avec elle, et elle ne pouvait l'entraver, ellle se devait de lui obéir, même si ce qu'il lui demander déboucherait sur une bataille.  
  
"De toute facon, ais-je seulement le choix?"  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Lily se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
  
Milyna une traitre? comment cela était il possible, cette gryffondor, qui parait si attachait à James?  
  
_Je sens que ca va mal finir tout ca. Il faut que je parle à James.  
  
Lily se leva et monta vers le dortoir des gars, elle tapa et un Sirius hilare lui répondit.  
  
_Hey Lily! tu veux dormir vec Nous??  
  
Elle ne réagit pas à sa blague et demanda à voir James.  
  
Sirius lui lanca un regard intrigué puis James arriva,   
  
Elle lui glissa un mot l'intima de descendre.  
  
Il la suivit et ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
Ils s'assirent dans un coin isolé et elle chercha longtemps ses mots sous le regard douteux de James.  
  
_Ecoute.....ce que je vais te dire ne te fera surement pas plaisir, mais il faut que tu sois au courant.  
  
James haussa un sourcil.  
  
_Milyna. Elle. Elle est.  
  
_Quoi? qu'est ce qu'elle est Milyna? allez accouche Lily!   
  
Lily grimaca sous la pique dissimulé de James.   
  
_J'ai entendu une conversation qu'elle a eut avec son père tout à l'heure.  
  
_Oui?   
  
_Eh bien....sont père est mangemort....et elle espionne les profs pour savoir quand ils pourront attaquer! voilà c'est dis!  
  
James ouvra grand les yeux.  
  
Milyna se tenait à côté d'eux et les fixait avec rage, des larmes coulant sans s'arréter.  
  
à suivre.....  
  
Bon voilà......bon bah je me répète, je pensais que dans ce chapitre on verrait plus du Lily/James mais bon.....;voilà, il est pas très bien , mais nécessaire à l'histoire pour qu'elle évolue mieux, donc dans le prochain on y verra plus Lily james et y'aura de la baston dans l'air! ouaich! de la baston ! de la baston! de la baston! oullllllla on se calme............  
  
Zen......Bizoux! à la prochaine! 


	9. Attaque, Flashs et Visions

Bon BOn !! *Alors je remercie tout d'abord touuuuuuuuut mes reviewers je vous adôooooore!!  
  
Donc bah continuer de réagir à mes chapitres j'adore ca! vos messages me font trop plaisir!  
  
donc merci à:arwen101 ,aranel morticia black,hermidark ,phénix20 ,Aria Lupin,Titou tur Lupin,vi___x ,nana ,mavel finnigan ,Alfa,Pretresse elfique ,Amy Evans,dragon tears1 ,N!bBy ,didie.m,Lorita,Hiroshima ,cc johnson, pititemeg et Emy! voili! merci à tous!  
  
Bon bah aller je m'y met!! go!  
  
chapitre 7 Attaque, flashs et visions.  
  
Milyna regardez Lily avec rage, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, son regard passait alternativement de James à lily.  
  
_.....Alors Lily ca te plait d'écouter aux portes?!  
  
_Milyna! je......je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, mais tu semblait si bizarre, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait!   
  
_Ouai c'est ca! et maintenant t'es contente!! allez vas me dénoncer sale garce!Tout facon Dumbleodr est même pas là!  
  
Lily se leva et attrapa Milyna aux épaules.  
  
_Milyna dis moi, est ce que tu es vraiment une....une....  
  
_Mangemort? ah ah ah ah ah! tu me feras toujours autant rire Lily! t'a toujours été là pour me gacher la vie! d'abord! quand on était plus jeune, tu occupait toute l'attention de James! puis quand je l'ai voulue et qu'il a accepté, tu l'a embobiné! pour me le voler et puis maintenant tu tiens à ce que je te raconte ma vie privée???! mais tu te la fou là ou je pense! sale.......  
  
_Mily......répond nous.....;est ce que tu est un partisan de Voldemort...?  
  
Milyna se tourna pour faire face à James.  
  
_A ton avis......?  
  
James resta silencieux.  
  
_Et l'enfant? est ce que tu aime assez James? pour avoir désiré un enfant de lui?  
  
_Bien sur......je suis peut être aux ordres de mon père qui est mangemort, mais quand je dis que j'aime quelqun je ne MENS pas!  
  
_Et que compte tu faire.......ca ne te fais rien de te dire qu'à cause de toi, des centaines d'élèves vont surement mourir?  
  
Milyna partit à rire.  
  
_Crois tu que j'ai SEULEMENT LE CHOIX??  
  
Les trois adolescents se regardèrent silencieux.  
  
_Milyna.....est ce que.....tu fais ca pour que ton père sois fière de toi, ou parce que tu admire ce meurtrier de lord noir?  
  
_....En quoi ca te regarde Sale trainée!! Putain mais c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ici!  
  
Lily ne dit rien , elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'engager une joute oral avec elle dans de pareil circonstances.  
  
_....  
  
_Milyna.....je ne sais plus distinguée la vérité des mensonges.....je crois qu'on devrait tout arrêté, pour un moment.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu dis......? Non! NON!   
  
_ Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis???! hein Milyna c'est à cause de GENS comme toi que des innocents comme mes parents sont MORTS !!!  
  
Lily boullait intérieurement.  
  
_TU ME dégoutte SALE CONNE!  
  
Lily partit vers son dortoir.  
  
Elle s'arréta une seconde.  
  
_Si j'apprend que tu as décidé de continuer ton sal plan, je te dénonce aux profs!! c'est les gens comme toi qui devraient mourir à la place des innocents!  
  
James resta silencieux.  
  
Milyna ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
_James....  
  
Il recula.  
  
_Milyna......tu sais ce que tu m'inspire? du dégout! OUI! tu m'a trahie! pire que ce que j'ai pu te faire avec Lily! là ca implique des vies innocentes!   
  
_James.....je n'ai pas le choix! si je ne le fais .......il.....il...  
  
_QUOI?  
  
_Mon père....il ne m'a jamais dis qu'il m'aimait, il a toujours dis que je ne lui apportait aucune fierté!! alors moi...je voulais faire ca pour qu'il m'aime rien qu'un peu!  
  
_ET moi!! je t'aime! ca ne te suffis pas??!  
  
_NON! ca ne me suffis pas! tu aimes plus Lily que moi!  
  
James se tu.  
  
_Tu a raison, je commence à me dire que j'aurais du choisir Lily que toi....tu n'es qu'une sale petite égoiste Milyna!  
  
Il la planta là et remonta à son dortoir.  
  
Milyna s'assit en face du feu.  
  
_Je ne peux plus faire demi tour......c'est trop tard, ca se passera ce soir.....pardonne moi James.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Un homme sourit assit face à un feu , observant la scène qui se tramait entre les adolescents.  
  
_ Tiens, tiens, le jeune Potter est vraiment une source d'ennuis......je l'attend au tournant celui là......il ne dois pas perturber notre jeune espionne.  
  
Hin hin hin.........  
  
L'homme se releva ses yeux rouge sang brillant de satisfaction.  
  
_Macnair!   
  
L'homme assit à l'entrée se leva.  
  
_Oui maître?  
  
_Ca se passera ce soir.......réunis nos troupes, ce soir......Poudlard ne sera plus.  
  
_Bien maître.Je m'occupe de tout ca.  
  
L'homme aux yeux pourpre se rassit et carressa distraitement son serpent s'enroulant autour de son bras, trop occupé à observer les adolescents se disputaient.  
  
Il sourit. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coup, ou plutôt trois dans ce cas là. Je prend Poudlard, tut ce minable de Potter et prend sa jolie petite Evans, elle va m'être utile.....hin, très utile! ah ah ah ........  
  
_Je vous attend tous au tournant les jeunes!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus courut vers le saule cogneur sentant les premiers changements s'effectuer sur son organisme, il était resté trop longtemps à discuter avec Aria.  
  
Il s'écroula dans le soutterain menant à la cabane.  
  
Des bribes de leurs conversations lui revint.  
  
Flash-back___________  
  
__Ma mère ma toujours répété que quand j'avais trois ans....je me suis fais mordre par un loup-garou.Bien sur, moi je les ait toujours crut sur parole!  
  
Mais tout ca n'étais que pur mensonge!....ce que personne ne m'as jamais dis......c'est que...  
  
_....  
  
_...Je suis née de père déjà atteint du sindrome du loup-garou.....ma mère était tout à fait normal, elle était humaine, et sorciere.  
  
Ils s'aimaient tellement, j'étais si bien avec eux.Ma mère s'occupait de moi si bien, elle me lisait des histoires, m'emmenait dans les bois pour me promener, mon père lui, jouait avec moi au quidditch, il m'apprenait des tas de choses sur les loup garou. Il me répétait que j'avais été mordu quand j'étais nouveau né par un loup garou, mais ils me mentaient.  
  
Car les enfants nés de parents loup-garou, sont des êtres très violents, qui peuvent se faire submergés à TOUT moment par l'animosité et la fureur du loup-garou, je peux détruir tout ceux que j'aime à cause d'une simple colère, pour moi, c'est très dur de me controler, et très douloureux.Je deviens une sorte de loup-garou à la force triplés........et tout ceux nés de parents loup-garou sont comme moi......quand j'eut 7 ans, c'était un soir de pleine lune. Mon père et ma mère avait une dispute horrible, il était parti s'enfermer dans la cave.......mais quand le loup-garou à pris le dessus....et bien...le seul souvenir qui le hantait était cette dispute, il était comme en transe, il a réussis à détruire la porte de la cave.....et.....il a.......il . a dévoré maman....sous...sous mes yeux.  
  
Remus s'arrêta et respira à fond comme si l'air lui avait fais défaut.  
  
Aria mit sa main sur sa bouche éttouffant une plainte, elle semblait horrifiée.  
  
_Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne jamais aimer personne....jamais....je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon père quand ca fureur la submergé. Il ne s'en ai jamais remis.....il semblait effrayé avec moi, il s'élloigne de moi , comme s'il avais peur qu'un jour il puisse me faire de même. Depuis, il ne veux plus que je rentre pendant les vacances...juste pour les grandes vacances.....et il s'arrange pour s'absenter durant de longues semaines.  
  
Aria......je ne veux pas qu'une chose comme ca se passe.....j'ai si peur...j'ai eut beaucoup de mal déjà à me lier d'amitié avec James, Sirius , Pet' et Lily......beaucoup trop de mal......;je ne voulais surtout pas leur faire de mal......alors je ne veux pas qu'une chose pareil t'arrive un jour....je t'aime tant....  
  
Aria ne dit rien, de toute facon, il n'y avis rien à dire, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berca jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.  
  
_Je dois y aller mon coeur.....Remus lui sourit.  
  
_Tiens prend ca! Il lui donna le collier. T'as intéret à l'aimer ce collier car je me suis pris la honte devant tout mes amis et devant toi alors!   
  
Il partit en courant en riant.  
  
Aria soupira en riant.  
  
Elle accrocha le collier à son cou.  
  
_ Merci, mon amour......  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Milyna se leva en pleine nuit, une détonation l'avais réveillé en sursaut.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa avec surprise des ombres s'approchaient du chateau, lancant divers sorts autours.  
  
_Non.......pas maintenant!  
  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse, réveillant ses compagnes de chambre.  
  
_Milyna?  
  
Lily la regardait avec surprise.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui se passe.  
  
_Les mangemorts!! ils sont là!! ils ont du entendre notre conversation!  
  
Lily sursauta et s'habilla en vitesse puis elle courut vers les autres dortoires, elle révaillaient tout le monde.  
  
Puis quand toutes furent réveillés, Lily partit en courant vers le dortoire des garcons. Elle entra en furie dans la chambre de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, elle réalisa avec horeur qu'ils n'étaient pas là.  
  
"mais oui! c'est la pleine lune! oh non......ne me dites pas qu'ils sont dehors....avec tout ces tueurs!"  
  
Elle partit en courant croisant sur le chemin Milyna.  
  
_Toi s'il arriva quoi quece soit à James ou à un de mes amis! tu me le paieras!  
  
Milyna la regarda se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune, sans rien dire.  
  
Lily coura dans le dédale de couloirs.  
  
Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien , une peur sourde battait ses tempes.  
  
Elle partit vers les appartements des professeurs et remarqua avec soulagement qu'ils étaient tous déjà prêts à combattre , ils commencaient déjà à élaborer une stratégie.  
  
Mac gonagall se retourna en apercevant Lily courirent vers eux.  
  
_Mademoiselle Evans! Retournez IMMEDIATTEMENT à votre tour! Tpout de suite!!  
  
_Professeur !! attendez! Remus!!!! et les autres!!! ils ne sont pas là!! ils sont dehors!!  
  
_COMMENT CA!!!!  
  
_Euuuuuuh  
  
Lily ne voulant pas trhair ses amis chercha une excuse rapide.  
  
_Euuu, quand ils ont vu les mangemorts dehors, eh bien ils ont eut peur pour Remus et sont allés discrètement voir de loin biensur ce qu'il ce passait.....mais professeur ne meur en voulait pas!! moi aussi je comptais y aller!  
  
Le regard de Mc Gonagall se durcit.  
  
_Mademoiselle , je ne le répéterais pas inutilement.....retournez à votre tour.  
  
Nous allons nous occuper de ca......s'il y a un problème, vous et vous comapgnons de 7eme année seraient appelé à nous aider.  
  
Pour le moment nous ne pouvons que prier pour que votre petite bande de copain idiots aillent bien!   
  
Lily voulut protester, mais un seul regard de son professeur lui fit comprendre, qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ce côté ci.  
  
Elle fit mine de repartir à sa tour, mais elle tourna à un couloir pour se dirigeait vers une fenêtre du rez de chaussé du chateau, une toute petite fenêtre qui passait inapercut. "faites que j'arrive à passer!"  
  
En se dirigeant ves cette fenêtre, elle entendit quelques bribes de paroles des professeurs se demandant si Dumbledor pourrait revenir à temps pour les aider.  
  
Elle arriva tant bien que mal à attérir sur la pelouse après quelques minutes de débattement avec cette "foutue " fenêtre.  
  
Elle se colla au mur, et mit à marcher lentement pour ne pas qu'on la vois.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'à un angle du mur, puis elle courut comme une dérattée pour se cacher derrière la cabane d'Hagrid.Elle souffla, personne du groupe de mangemort ne l'avais vu.  
  
Elle entra dans la forêt, silencieusement. "faites que vous n'ayez rien!"  
  
Elle marcha pendant près d'une demi heure, des bruits de bataille commencèrent à se faire entendre.  
  
Les professeurs devaient être en train de se battre.  
  
Lily souffla, mais ils ne sont pas asseze face aux mangemort de voldemort.  
  
Elle compta mentalemnt, 12 profs, contre une quarantaine de mangmorts, très égal oui!   
  
Il fallait absolument qu'ils obtiennent de l'aide extérieur! Dumbledore devrait apprendre dans environ 2_3 heures que le chateau est attaqué, oui, le hibou n'ira pas plus vite et en comptant le temps qu'il arrive avec des secours, encore deux heures.......;4 heures?? à tenir face à ces mangemort......eh bah!   
  
"Il ya les élèves pour aider mais.....c'est pas pareilo, on n'est même pas encore diplomés! ca promet! et merde!!!!"  
  
lily sursauta, uun bruit de grogneemnt résonna étrangement dans le calme de la forêt.  
  
Elle déglutit difficilement et reprit sa marche, " ne pas faire de bruit...ne pas attiré l'attention sur des bestioles pas très gentilles... NE PAS FAIRE DE BRUIT! marcher lentement!!!!" glurps....." c'était quoi ce grognement dans le gros fouret à côté" glurps........." Mon Dieu!!!" "on s'éloigne vite vite vite vite vite vite!!!!!"  
  
Lily se mit à courir sentant le danger derrière elle, et un rugissement lui confirma sa peur.  
  
Elle se retourna et fit face à un gigantesuqe loup_garou.  
  
"REMUS?????!!!"  
  
Elle se mit à marcher en arrière fixant toujours le loup-garou.  
  
-Remus.....c'est moi....Lily.....tu me reconnais n'est ce pas?  
  
Il rugit et s'approcha d'elle dangeureusement.  
  
_Non apparement pas!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle se mit à courir comme une folle à travers la forêt.  
  
Le loup la suivant avec un amusement de prédteur face à son future repas.  
  
Elle hurla quand elle perdit l'équilibre et qu'elle se cassa probablement la jambe "oui vu l'angle qu'elle a maintenant!! oh non!! veux pas mourir....pas maintenant......"  
  
Elle leva la tête et attrapa sa baguette et essaya de stupéfixier la bête mais soudain les paroles de son professeur de DCFM lui revinrent en mémoir   
  
' Mademoiselle Evans......un loup-garou ne peut être tué par la magie, ni blessé, il doit être tuer ou blesser de manière moldue..combien de fois devrais je le dire...vous avez intérêt à écouter la prochaine fois! '  
  
"Oh merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde !!"  
  
Soudain un flash noir passa devant ses yeux.  
  
Un grand chien noire attaqua le loup, le trainant loin de Lily, un cerf l'aidait à le maitriser,elle soupira.....ses amis étais là pour l'aider, ils étaient sauf... elle se demanda lequel était James......lequel Sirius, elle savait que Peter était un rat mais Sirius et James l'avais toujours fais enrager en la nargant en lui disant qu'elle devrais deviner seule.  
  
Ils disparurent de sa vue.  
  
Un rat vint se poster à ses côtés et se transforma en Peter.  
  
_Pet'!!! vous allez bien alors.....j'étais si inquiète!  
  
_Oui ca va, ils sont partis ramenez Remus à la cabane.  
  
_Vous êtes au courant que les mangemorts ont attaqués.  
  
Peter dvint soudainement blanc comme un linge.  
  
_Comment....cOmment ca??  
  
_Ils ont soudainement débarqués! et les professeurs essayent tant bien que mal de protéger l'école et les élèves!!  
  
Peter étais debout, il regardait Lily avec terreur.  
  
_Oh non! Oh non! Oh non! Oh.....  
  
_Calme toi Peter! ca ne sert à rien de faire une crise! viens il faut aller chercher les autres.  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le saule  
  
_Dis moi Peter.....est ce que Remus est toujours aussi violent pendant ses transformations?  
  
.........  
  
_Peter? Hey!  
  
Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'elle étais seule à marcher.  
  
_Mais où est il?  
  
Elle regarda autours d'elle l'appelant de partout.  
  
_Peeeetteeerrrr!!!!!!!  
  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle sursauta mais sourit quand elle vit que ce n'étais que James.  
  
_Dis moi mademoiselle......qu'est tu venu faire dans la forêt si tard.  
  
James semblait stressé et fatigué.  
  
_C'est vrai ca! tain on a eut une de ces frousse quand on a vu Remus pret à t'avalé toute crue!   
  
Elle leur raconta tous les événements de la nuit.  
  
_Et Peter?  
  
_On marchait, quand je lui ai posait une question, je me suis retournée, et il n'étais plus là.  
  
James et Sirius se regardèrent étonnés.  
  
_Tu crois qu'il est partit se cacher?  
  
_Peut être, il a toujours étais peureux, rappelle toi, rien que de dire Voldemort, il par en courant!  
  
Ils acquièsèrent et se dirigèrent vers le chateau silencieusement.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'obervaient si les professeurs s'en sorter.  
  
La bataille venait de prendre fin quand ils arrivèrent, les mangemorts avaient fuis, Des tas de coprs soullainet la terre de sang .  
  
Une vision d'horreur leur fit face.  
  
Ils aidèrent les professeurs à finir de transporter les élèves morts ou blaissés à l'infirmerie.  
  
Des heures passèrent dans cette ambiance morbide.  
  
Le lendemain....  
  
Lily se leva se dirigeant silencieusement vers son dortoir, laissant les ses camarades de gryffondors se consolaient mutuellement.  
  
Les pleurs et les cris l'avaient mise à bout de nerf.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et la referma de suite, voyant un groupe de fille de sa classe pleuraient à chaude larmes.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces cris et suppliques, son coeur se serrait si fort....elle se décida à sortir de la tour .  
  
Arrivait au tableau, elle prononca le mot de passe, jetant un dernier regard à la salle.  
  
Les élèves formaient des petits groupes, les uns essayant d'instaurer un peu de joie, les autres pleurant en silence ou les cris et les sanglots non controlés. Elle se tourna et vit Milyna qui la regardait une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, lily la regarda avec dégout et partit.  
  
Cette Milyna les avait trompé de A à Z depuis le début! elle était une traite, c'étais à cause d'elle que tout ca était arrivé, toute cette tristesse et elle leur avait avoués qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte.....elle avais dit à james qu'elle avait fait ca pour le retenir.....parce qu'il semblait trop aimer Lily, elle lui avais aussi dit qu'elle l'aimais malgrès tout et qu'elle voulais qu'il reste ensemble, qu'elle voulais vraiment avpir un enfant avec lui, qu'elle voulais fondé une famille, James n'avais pu en supporter plus, la suite de la discussion été inconnu de Lily, Milyna avais entrainé James dans sa chambre.  
  
Tout ca lui tourna la tête.  
  
Enfin sortit de "cet enfer" elle marcha et respira bruillamant, l'aire se faisait rare, sa respiration semblait bloquée.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre et l'ouvrit de tout son long, la pluie inonda ses cheuveux, et le sol.  
  
Toute ce froid lui fit du bien.  
  
Elle s'assit sous ce torrent d'eau.  
  
Ses pensées, redevinrent nettes, tout le floue disparut.  
  
Elle n'avait plus mal, plus peur, plus chaud, plus froid, tout sentiment l'avait désertait ne laissant qu'une rage cuisante lui vrillant les tempes.  
  
Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien à part faire souffrir cet homme qui avait fait tant souffrir ses amis, cet homme qui faisait souffrir des fmilles et des sorciers du monde.  
  
"Un jour, je te jure, que tu le paieras...."  
  
Des bruits de pas la sortit de ses pensées, elle apercut un des professeurs se dirigait vers sa tour.  
  
Il la regarda en passant lui conseillant de fermer la fenêtre et d'aller voir Dumbledore.Il lui indiqua le mot de passe.  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Il veut vous parler...  
  
_Bien.  
  
Elle se leva et partit lentement vers le bureau du directeur, souhaitant de toute ses forces que quelqu'un la retienne, cet homme était si bon, mais il lui laissait un souvenir trop présent de la mort de ses parents, de la mort de trop de personne.  
  
Elle annonca le mot de passe et monta en silence , puis frappa à la porte.  
  
Une voie fatiguée lui répondit.  
  
Elle entra et vit le professeur Dumbledore, en pleine conversation avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
Il lui indiqua un siège et elle s'assit.  
  
_Mademoiselle Evans....  
  
_Oui professeur?  
  
_Je vous ais faite appelée pour une raison assez particulière.  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Ce que je vais vous demandez n'a strictement aucun rapport avec cette nuit.  
  
Elle déglutit difficilement, était il au courant de sa grossesse?  
  
_Je vous écoute monsieur.  
  
_Bien, je voudrais que vous soyez franche et explicite dans vos réponses. C'est très important.  
  
_Bien.  
  
_Ces derniers temps....avez vous fait des rêves...quelques peu étranges?  
  
Lily ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Dumbledor attendait d'elle.  
  
_Excusez moi, professeur, mais tout le monde ne fait il pas des rêves étranges? ca arrive à tout le monde.  
  
_Bien sur, mademoiselle, mais ce que j'attend de vous, c'est que vous me disiez, si vous en faites des plus bizarres que d'habitude.  
  
Lily fit mine de réfléchir, bien sur, depuis quelques semaines, elle faisait des rêves très étranges qui ne lui laissait aucun souvenir, et un malaise très présent.  
  
Lily regarda le directeur, et acquiesa lentement.  
  
_Ou..oui, c'est vrai, ca fait quelques semaines.....que ca dure, maintenant.  
  
_Et ces rêves, de quoi traitent ils?  
  
_Je....je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens jamais au réveil. Il ne reste qu'un sentiment de malaise....comme si....une chose importante allait arrivé....et que...et que, je la connaissait mais que je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir... c'est très frustrant, et ......assez inquietant à vrai dire.  
  
Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Pui il consulta longuement Mc Gonagall du regard.  
  
Lily se sentait de trop, elle se racla la gorges, leur rappelant sa présence et Le directeur la regarda et se rappela de sa présence.  
  
_Oui.....Mademoiselle, suivez moi.   
  
Ils se levèrent et Dumbledore, les amena dans une petite pièce.  
  
Il la fit s'assoir dans sur un lit et lui tendit une potion d'un bleu presque transclucide.  
  
Elle l'interrogea du regard, et lui fit comprendre de boire au plus vite cette potion.  
  
Elle la but d'une traite grimacant sous le gout amer .  
  
Elle regarda le directeur et son professeur de métamorphose ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait.  
  
_Professeur.....?  
  
Mais elle se tut, un flash venait de la traversait, lui vrillant la tête d'une douleur insoutenable, elle s'éffondra de tout son long sur le lit, se tenant la tête , et criant de toute ses forces.  
  
Des flashs de toutes les couleurs, la traversait, comme dans son rêve.  
  
Un regard tendre, une fête immense, un bain de fleur, un nouveau né aux yeux émeraude, des rires....des fêtes....le silence.....des cris ......des pleurs, des sanglots, .......un flash verts....un regard pourpre......du sang....trop de sang,Un bébé qui pleure .....puis le néant......un brouillard......Rien que la douleur pure........la douleur.......la douleu.....doul.....  
  
_REVEILLE TOI!!!!!!!  
  
Un gout sucré dans la bouche, la vue revient petit à petit.  
  
Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Elle put voir, Dumbledore discutait bruillament avec l'infirmière, McGonagall finissant une potion, et James, le regard desepéré, la regardait .  
  
_Lily!! ouff.....tu es réveillée!  
  
Il la serra fort dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.  
  
Mc Gonagall, lui fit avalait de force une potion au gout très sucré.  
  
Elle prit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, ce rêve, maintenant, elle se souvenait c'était ce rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a des mois, le premier rêve suspect.  
  
Elle ne s'en était pas souvenu, mais maintenant, elle savait......ses bribes de flashs, ces émotions mélés, si différente les unes des autres, elle les avaient ressenties toutes en même temps.  
  
Elle se forca à se calmer.  
  
Tous s'activaient autour d'elle.  
  
Puis Dumbledore vint la voir et la questionna sur son rêve, elle lui indiqua ce qu'elle avait ressentie, tout.  
  
Mais elle ne comprenait pas la signification de ce rêve.....ou plutôt de cette vision.  
  
Dumbledore semblait vraiment inquiet, mais ne lui dit rien, ne voulant pas la contrarié plus qu'elle ne l'étais déjà.  
  
Ils l'amenèrent difficilement à l'infirmerie.  
  
Puis la laissèrent dormir, elle dormit longtemps d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Un matin, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Une main chaude lui caraissait la joue....des yeux bleus, un sourire chaud, une tignasse en vrac.  
  
_James.....  
  
_Lily! tu es réveillée! enfin!   
  
Il lui indiqua qu'elle dormait depuis deux jours.  
  
Ils parlèrent longtemps, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sans jamais que James lui demande de lui expliquer sa vison, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.  
  
Des heures durant James resta la à lui caraisser la main, et à lui parler pour la tenir éveillé, et la rassurait, il lui parla de tout, en comencant par des souvenirs de leurs enfances, des plus droles aux plus tristes, puis il continua à lui parler de leurs années passés à Poudlard.  
  
L'infirmière lui avait dit, que si elle s'endormait trop vite, elle pourrait sombrer dans un coma .  
  
Alors il lui parla aussi de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'équipe gagnante de quidditch, de son si beau sourire et de ses yeux émeraude, de sa facon de rire qui lui donnait des chatouillis au ventre, de ses cheuveux de feu, qui attirait au soleil tout les reflets de l'été à l'automne.......de son coeur qui battait si fort quand elle se tenait avec lui. De son amour profond pour elle , de sa peur pendant qu'elle se tordait de douleur durant sa vision.  
  
Il lui dit aussi qu'il resterait avec elle toute sa vie, si il le pouvait....il lui dit qu'il voudrait pouvoir encré dans son coeur tout ces souvenirs heureux, qu'il voudrait lui faire voir le monde, qu'elle voie tout en rose, qu'il puisse l'aimer dans une jolie maisonnette au bord de la mer......  
  
Il lui dit aussi qu'il voudrait lui faire l'amour toute sa vie du matin au soir, jusqu'à sa mort......il lui dit décrit une cérémonie de mariage, elle passa souvent du triste au joyeux, des larmes aux rire tout ca en moins d'une après midi.  
  
Il dépeint leurs vies l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs enfants et leurs études, leurs métiers, leurs disputes et leurs amours........il lui parla de tout...de tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passait par la tête.Il lui dit qu'il n'aimait qu'elle t qu'il venait à peine de s'en apercevoir....il lui dit aussi que toute l'histoire avec Milyna était fini....bel et bien fini.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, sur le front, les yeux, les joues, et les lèvres, tout doucement comme si elle était faite de porceleine.  
  
L'infirmière le chassa en fin d'après midi, lui demandant de laisser maintenant sa patiente se reposait.  
  
Lily finit par s'endormir, la tête plein de souvenir ......le sourire de James , ses paroles si rassurante si douce......  
  
La nuit fut très calme pour elle.  
  
Elle rêva de ses lèvres si douce, de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, d'une maison au nom de James et Lily Potter, d'un bébé qui leurs souriaient et qui riaient, et gazoullaient, de promenades en famille......elle rêva de son amour si profond pour James, que cet amour était réciproque.....de bien d'autres choses aussi douces et mielleuses les unes que les autres.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, à son réveil elle fut heureuse qu'en ce jour elle portait l'enfant de celui qu'elle aimait le plus..... à la vie à la mort.  
  
A suivre............  
  
Voilà! l'intrigue est bien placée! tadam! allait on sort le champagne tcin tchin! lol....bin zai po de champagne faudra ce contenter d'eau pétillante!  
  
bon allez .........on arrête le délire...... bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pas trop emmerdé.....et bah Review review!!  
  
Bon pour la suite......euh, alors.....il va y avoir des rebondissements! au programme.....émotions! lol [ on se croirer dans un mauvais show télé! ]  
  
A plus tard, Alysia. 


	10. l'homme aux yeux de sang

Je veux juste vous dire que ce chapitre et peut être le prochain vont être assez sanglant , et peut être choquant pour certain.  
  
Voilà c'est tout, bon bah, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, mais je tenais à le faire.  
  
Je veux montrer une image plus adulte à cet univers, ne pas l'épargnez des douleurs , et montrer que même dans cet univers, il ya des accidents et des guerres violentes et dures.  
  
Bon bah boilà j'espère que j'y suis arrivée......donc dite le moi en appuyant sur ce pitit bouton bleu qui dit "review go" en ba s à gauche de votre écran!  
  
bizoux à tous.  
  
chapitre 8 l'homme aux yeux de sang.  
  
/ Mon chère amour,   
  
comment te portes tu?.....moi je vais bien, mais les jours passaient sans toi son vraiment morne et triste.  
  
J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite.....bon sinon, que pourrais je te dire....ah oui! l'équipe d'angleterre est selectionné en demi final!!! tu te rend compte??  
  
vive l'angleterre!! j'aimerais aller voir ce match....mais bon on verra ca plus tard. As tu vu qu'un article sur le procès des mangemorts capturés il y a trois mois à Poudlard est parut dans la gazette du sorcier? il en on envoyé trois à azkaban...deux ont été relaché (les salauds!), et la dernière....c'est Milyna. C'est affreux...malgrès tous le mal qu'elle a pu nous faire à tous les deux....et à tous....elle ne méritait pas son sort....non! personne ne devrais recevoir de baiser de détraqueur....c'est horrible. Etais tu au courant que Dumbledore avait fais une annonce comme quoi un autre traitre devais surement se cacher à Poudlard....un autre élève....ca fait froid dans le dos...se dire qu'il pourrait appeler les mangemorts à tout instant.  
  
Mais bon, assez parler malheur et politique!  
  
j'espère que Dumbledore te laissera sortir......c'est très grave le virus que tu a attrapée? en tout cas faites que non! je t'aime très très fort....et j'espère te voir bientôt.....trois mois sans toi....c'était vraiment trop!  
  
Ah oui! et ces rêves.....est ce qu'il te hante encore?  
  
Bon mon coeur je vais te laisser , j'ai encore un satané devoir de potion à préparer pour demain! ( beurk tu as remarqué Boiteleu il s'est laissé pousser la barbe...on dirait un ermite....ou un homme des cavernes, manque plus que la masse et la peau de léopard...oulà je m'égard là!)   
  
Avec tout mon amour,  
  
Ton James. /  
  
Lily sourit et rangea sa lettre dans un petit boitier.  
  
Elle sortit une plume et écrivit une réponse à James.  
  
Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit et révisa sa métamorphose.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle devait restée cacher de tous, les professeurs venaient dans un petit appartement qu'on lui avais désigné, dans le chateau.  
  
Elle n'avais plus le droit ni de sortir et ni de voir ses amis...jusqu'à son accouchement. Elle en était à six mois de grossesse. Et les grandes vacances approchées à grand pas .  
  
Elle soupira et balanca son bouquin à travers la chambre.  
  
_Marre!  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit observant le lac très calme, le primptemps était déjà bien avancé, les élèves sortaient maintenant s'assoir au bord de l'eau, ou alors se promenait dans le parc. Et elle , elle ne pouvais rien faire pas même sortir!  
  
Dumbledore le lui avais interdit , il avais dit...' Miss Evans, si votre grossesse venait à s'entendre, ce serait un véritable scandal! vous n'auriez peut être même plus le droit de continuer votre fin d'étude ici. C'est pour votre bien qu'on doit prendre des précautions si radical...croyez moi j'en suis désolé....'  
  
Elle grimaca. Dumbledore ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de parler à James avant de venir s'installer ici.  
  
Et elle ne pouvais pas lui annoncer une nouvelle si importante dans une lettre.  
  
"je ne peux quand même pas lui écrire.....Tiens salut James! je suis enceinte de toi! je vais accoucher dans trois mois! alors tiens toi prêt mon grand! .....c'est complétement ridicule!"  
  
Le tableau à côté de l'armoire bascula la faisant sursauter.  
  
Mac gonagall arriva et la salua puis s'assit à ses côté et entama de suite la lecon du jour.  
  
Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur, le fait d'étudier avec un professeur en privé étais là le défaut. Ils étaient plus exigeant vis à vis de leur seul élève, et parfois même hargneux.  
  
Lily soupira pour la énième fois, agitant sa baguette mollement essayant de transformer un gros chien en siège.  
  
Le chien dvint tout raide mais ne se transforma pas.  
  
Mac Gonagall la réprimanda et lui fit refaire le mouvement.  
  
Lily échoua de même.  
  
_Miss....si vous n'y mettez pas plus d'entrain, vous échouerez aux examens.  
  
Lily grogna .  
  
_Je sais je sais.....  
  
_Bien reprenons.  
  
Au bout de la 8eme fois, elle y parvint parfaitement.  
  
Mc Gonagall se releva et lui annonca les devoirs pour le lendemain , lui précisa qu'elle devrait plus étudier, et que ce n'étais pas parce qu'elle s'ennuyais qu'elle ne devais rien faire et qu'au contraire elle devrait profiter de ce temps de libre pour bosser ses exams, lily acquiesa et salua son professeur qui s'en aller en soupirant sur les adolescents si flemards.  
  
_Iouuuf! elle est partie! j'ai bien crue que j'allais la cogner!  
  
Elle soupira et regarda l'horloge.  
  
4h30, Boiteleu allait arriver d'ici une demi heure.  
  
Qu'allait elle bien faire.  
  
"glander comme d'hab'!"  
  
Mais une toute autre idée s'insinua dans son esprit.  
  
Elle regarda le tableau avec envie.  
  
Mc Gonagall.....elle avais oublier de verouiller avec un sort le tableau.  
  
Elle pouvais....sortir.  
  
Le coeur de Lily se mit à battre fortement.  
  
Elle se releva et prit sa baguette la serra brusquement, elle la pointa vers le tableau prononcant le mot de passe à voie basse.  
  
Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis le tableau s'ouvrit.  
  
Elle découvrit la nymphe du tableau qui la regardait avec desaprobation.  
  
_Jeune fille, tu ne devrais pas, c'est mal, Dumbledore te l'a interdit!  
  
Lily lui sourit et s'excusa.  
  
_Juste une minute....je reviens...juste une minute.....je t'en prie! ne dis rien! laisse moi y alller, quelques instants....si si.....  
  
_Non je ne peux pas, je vais aller les prévenir si tu sort.  
  
_Si je ne suis pas là dans une demi heure, tu pourras les prévenirs! je te le jure!  
  
La nymphe la regarda longuement, la jaugeant de son regard turquoise.  
  
_Bien, mais je te laisse une demi heure......pas plus!  
  
Lily la remercia et se dirigea vers le couloir se retenant de courir au dehors et de respirer de l'air pure, de l'air si pure.  
  
Quand le tableau ne fut plus en vu, elle respira normalement et se mit à marcher avec vitesse.  
  
Elle tournait et tournait dans maintes et maintes couloirs essayant tant bien que mal de se répérait correctement, elle sourit quand elle vut la sorcière borgne réussissant enfin à se repérer , elle prit les escaliers de gauche et marcha en silence se faisant la plus discrète possible vers l'extérieur.  
  
A cette heure ci, ses amis devaient être en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
"je veux juste les apercevoir, après je m'en vais, juste l'entrevoir quelques instants......"  
  
Elle se glissa silencieusement au dehors du chateau, et s'avanca vers la cabane d'hagrid, elle se pencha et les apercuent ses amis, avec sa classe et les serpentards observaient une licorne d'un blanc éclatant, sa pureté heurtait presque les yeux.  
  
Lily les plissa et chercha une tête brune.  
  
Elle vit Remus rire avec Aria tout en la voyant effrayait devant cette grande licorne.   
  
Elle vit Sirius taquinait Amalia qui semblait emerveillé devant l'animal.  
  
Elle vit Peter effrayé qui restait le plus loin possible de la licorne.  
  
En effet, les licornes ne pouvaient supportés les garcons, à l'inverse, elles étaient très recptive à une présence féminine, l'appréciant facilement.  
  
Puis elle le vit, James était debout près du professeur semblant avoir une discussion très enflammés avec lui, il ne pouvait pas s'encadrer lui et ce professeur, et ca semblait s'envemminer de plus en plus.  
  
Lily se surprit à retenir sa respiration.  
  
Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle devrait repartir maintenant.  
  
Elle se retourna et faillit hurlait de surprise quand elle entrevit deux yeux rouge dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt, mais la seconde d'après, ils avaient disparus.  
  
Elle resta quelques instants raide comme un piquet à retenir son souffle et attendre de voir si quelque chose sortait de l'ombre, mais rien ne se passa.  
  
Elle expira tout son air et essaya de reprendre une respiration calme , mais le stress et la peur faisait battre trop rapidement à son gout son coeur rendut sensible par trop d'émotion, le sang battait ses tempes avec force, elle se forca à rester calme.  
  
Elle fit trois pas et sarrêta encore entendant faiblement son nom.  
  
Elle se retourna et tendit l'oreille.  
  
C'était trop bizarre, elle avait cru entendre la voie de...sa mère.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les arbres et s'enfanca dans la forêt.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et écouta encore.  
  
Elle réentendit la voie.  
  
Et cette fois, elle en étais sur!  
  
Elle se mit à courir la voie de sa mère qui criait se fit plus forte et plus oppressante, elle hurlait de terreur et de mal.  
  
Mais c'étais tout a fait impossible se dit Lily la peur au ventre, elle est...morte depuis trois mois!" c'est impossible!"   
  
Tout d'un coup la voie s'arrêta nette.  
  
Lily stoppa sa course et attendit.  
  
Plus rien, plus de voie, rien qu'un silence lourd et pesant.  
  
Elle attendit de longues minutes espérant la réentendre.  
  
Plus rien, plus de voie.  
  
Elle marcha repérant une grande clairière.  
  
Une heure avais du passer depuis son départ du dortoir, le soleil semblait près à se coucher, le soleil sembrasait et le ciel se colorait de pourpre , de rouge sang et de orange.  
  
Elle observa la clairière illuminait par une lumière verte soudaine.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler.  
  
Elle cria à s'en faire vomir.  
  
Une troupe de mangemorts étaient réunis formant un cercle parfait.  
  
Il semblait observait un homme aux longs cheuveux d'ébène et aux yeux rouge sang.  
  
L'homme se tenait au milieu du cercle. Au milieu d'un vrai carnage, trois corps étaient embrochés sur des piquets haut, du sang coulait jusqu'au sol formant une mare morbide.  
  
Il y avais un homme, une femme et un enfant.  
  
Leurs têtes pendaient lamentablement en avant.  
  
L'homme semblait mort, Lily nota qu'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle n'avais pas le trmps d'y faire attention la femme semblait morte depuis longtemps, il lui manqauit une main, mais l'enfant semblait se débattre encore avec la mort, sa tête dodlinait d'avant en arrière , il semblait essayer d'inhaler de l'air desespérment...  
  
Avec l'entétement que les enfants peuvent parfois donner.Mais la vie le quitta définitivement quand son corp se arqua d'un coup vers le haut puis se relacha mollement, sa petite tête ensanglanté retombant sur son petit torse autrefois dodu et rose.Il ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ans.  
  
L'homme murmurait des paroles imcompréhensible, une sorte d'incantation.  
  
A côté du cercle, deux hommes semblaient tenir une jeune fille se débattant comme une lionne, s'accrochant à la vie comme à un amour perdus.  
  
Une femme était étendus aux côtés de la jeune fille, elle semblait mal.  
  
Lily se retourna et se mit à vomir, tandis que l'homme aux yeux rouge tournait la tête vers elle.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire carnassier tout en interpellant un mangemort.  
  
Le mangemort se dirigea alors avec vitesse vers elle.  
  
Elle releva la tête et le vit arriver, vers elle avec sa cape tournoyant autour de lui et sa capuche replié sur sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que la fauche et il faisait la parfaite représentantion de la mort pensa amèrement Lily.  
  
Elle se releva en vitesse.  
  
Et saist sa baguette comprenant qu'il étais trop tard pour courir et s'échapper.  
  
Elle se mit en position d'attaque et essaya tant bien que mal de désarmer le mangemort.  
  
Il esquiva le sort et essaya de la stupéfixer, elle ne sut pas à ce jour combien la chance lui souriait, elle trébucha et évita ainsi la sort.  
  
Elle se releva et tenta un sort d'attque très puissant.  
  
Des flammes se dirigèrent vers l'homme et cette fois ci il ne put les éviter , il prit feu, et cria comme un damné, Lily fut prise d'horreur devant cette homme en train de bruler vivant , à cause d'elle.  
  
Des larmes de peur et de rage jaillir sur son visage et quand un autre mangemort accoura pour l'attaquer elle hurla d'un cri rauque, un cri bestial et lanca un sort d'éttoufement au second.  
  
Il devint en instant aussi rouge qu'une tomate essayant tout bonnement d'aspirer un peu d'air, et il s'écroula à côté de son compagnon faisant d'horrible bruit de succion.  
  
Lily et un haut le coeur quand elle sentit l'odeur de chair brulé se répandre dans l'air rapidement.  
  
Elle entendit des ordre dans un language qu'elle ne comprenait pas hurlé par l'homme aux yeux rouge.  
  
Il semblait être dans une colère noir.  
  
Bizarrement elle se prit à sourir, la fureur de cet être abject l'amusait.  
  
Elle se reprit en vitesse et se concentra se rappelant soudainement qu'elle pouvait prévenir les secours.  
  
Elle se se tint la tête entre les mains et essaya de mémoriser mentalement l'endroit où elle se tenait et d'inclure dans son message son danger de mort.  
  
Son professeur de DCFM llui avais apprit la veuille comment parler par la pensée, mais pour le moment , elle n'arrivais qu'à envoyer des images très courtes et des sentiments, et qu'aux gens avec qui elle étais intimement lier.  
  
Elle se concentra et essaya d'envoyer son message à James.  
  
Voyant un autre mangemort se dirigeait vers elle, elle se dépécha et pria pour que James le recoive.  
  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un flash bleuté l'éblouis et la fit s'écrouler au sol.  
  
Elle sentit le mage la trainer vers l'endroit où ils semblaient garder les prisonniers.  
  
Et bientôt elle se retrouva aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux longs cheuveux blonds et aux yeux noisettes.  
  
L'image de Milyna lui passa devant les yeux.  
  
La jeune fille lui ressembalit, le coeur de lily se serra tandis qu'elle essayait de lutter contre la douleur et le sommeil qui s'imposait à elle.  
  
Elle entrapercut la femme aux côtés de la jeune fille, une grande femme mince aux longs cheuveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui semblait la regardait avec peur, quand elle l'apercut la femme sursauta et s'approcha vivement d'elle plaurant à chaude larmes et murmurant des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas.  
  
Elle lui parla mais Lily n'arriva pas à comprendre ce que voulais lui dire le femme, elle essayait mais n'arriver pas à entendre le moindre son.  
  
La femme voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais le mangemort la frappa et lui intima de rester tranquille, elle le regarda pitoyablement et ne dis rien.  
  
Elle s'assit et fixa alors Lily restant là à vailler de loin sur elle.  
  
Lily la vit la regarder avec....amour? ce fut la dernière image qu'elle vut, puis elle se laissa finalement aspiré par le sommeil.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
James cracha une dernière pique bien choisie à son professeur er s'en alla rageusement.  
  
Ce con l'avais encore provoqué!  
  
Et il avais craqué et quitté le cours en plein milieu.  
  
Il savais que ce n'étais pas raisonnable vu que les examens approchaient à grand pas, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.  
  
Il alla s'assoir au bord du lac et se mit à révasser.  
  
Il s'étais à moitié endormi quand une image lui traversa l'esprit à tout vitesse.  
  
Une grande clairière , beaucoup de sang, des cris et des pleures....et Lily au milieu qui semblait apeurée et qui pleurer à chaude larmes.  
  
Elle était en danger.  
  
James sauta sur ses pieds.  
  
Que voulias dire cette image. Lily étais elle vraiment en danger ou alors étais ce juste son imagination qui lui avais jouer un tour abject et grotesque.  
  
Il n'en crut pas plus une seconde et courut vers la forêt.  
  
Il avais reconnus cett clairière, puisqu'il la voyait pratiquement trois soir par mois, quand il était sous sa forme animagui avec ses amis et qu'il jouait avec un violent et fort loup_garou.  
  
_Tain faites que je me sois trompé! faites que je me sois trompé!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux, un vacarmes retentissant lui vrillant les tympans.  
  
Elle étais encore dans la clairière, les mangemorts semblaient être en train de rassembler les prisonniers et de les faire transplanner un part un.  
  
Elle essaya de se relever, mais une vive douleur dans le bas ventre, l'arrêta.  
  
Elle resta allonger et vit non loin d'elle la femme de tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle l'entendait parler à l'autre jeune fille aux cheuveux de blé, elle l'interpella.  
  
_S'il vous plait.....madame....  
  
La femme accourut à ses côtés et quand elle s'approha, Lily eut un coup au coeur.  
  
C'étais sa mère!  
  
Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Ma chérie! ma tendre petite fille.....ma toute petite fille......je te revoie enfin  
  
Karol Evans tenait sa fille et pleurait sur son épaule.  
  
_Ma chérie, ca fait tant de temps!  
  
_Je.....je croyais que tu étais....morte....c'est ce qu'on m'avais dit....mais...  
  
Sa mère l'arrêta.  
  
_Parlons en plus tard, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu aille bien, que tu sois saine et sauve, mon poussin........quand j'ai vut ce mangemorts te lancait ce sort j'ai crut mourir, je ne t'ai pas reconnus tout de suite.....dis mois tu a pris un peu de ventre..... ' dit la mère de Lily en riant et pleurant à la fois '...qui est l'heureux élu?  
  
Lily respecta la demande de sa mère et ne lui posa plus de questions se contentant de la garder sur son coeur, d'inahler lentement son odeur si particlière si sucré comme les mures sauvage, l'odeur de son enfance, cett odeur qui lui rpouvait qu'elle tenait bien sa mère dans ses bras.  
  
_C'est.......James.  
  
Karol n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà  
  
un mangemort arrivait et arrachait à l'étreinte de sa mère et trainait Karol pour la faire transplanner.  
  
Lily s'assis et se mis à penser à plusieurs choses.  
  
Elle s'était encore foutu dans la pétrin, mais si elle ne l'avais pas fait...elle n'aurais jamais découvert que sa mère était encore vivante.  
  
Soudain, elle revit l'homme aux cheuveux d'ébène et aux yeux rouge, cet homme d'une beauté si fascinante et effrayante à la fois.  
  
Il se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux comme pour le faire disparaitre mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle faillit hurler, il se tenait à moins de quelques centimètre de son visage.  
  
Il la regarda longuement.  
  
La fit se lever, l'observa de "a" à "z", sous toute les coutures.  
  
Lily se sentait mal, elle avait peu de cet homme bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui c'étais, une peur presque animal, comme la biche qui sait qu'elle est prise au piège, que le guépart est caché et n'attend qu'un geste de sa part pour sauter et le dévorer.  
  
Elle se tint droite comme un "i" et ferma les yeux.  
  
L'homme la saisit au menton et la forca à relever la tête.  
  
_Regarde moi. Il avais une voie grave, profonde, presque résonnante.  
  
Elle plissa ses yeux plus fort.  
  
Il la gifla violement et la reprit au menton en haussant le ton.  
  
_Regarde MOI!  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux à contre coeur.  
  
Elle put voir ses deux prunelle, si rouge....plus pourpre que le sang.  
  
Et elle frissonna, l'homme parut content de la peur qu'il avais donné à la fille, d'un seul regard.  
  
_....mmh...c'est bien elle.  
  
Il la lacha et appela un mangemort lui dictant ses ordres, dans cette langue si particulière.  
  
Lily s'écroula à terre, et ne dis rien, elle resta alongtemps ainsi dans cette position, attendant presque un miracle qui n'arriva pas.  
  
Mais soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et elle faillit pleurer de joie quand elle vit James qui la regardait avec affolement, il la prit dans ses bars et la serra à l'étouffer.  
  
Il s'écarta un peu sentant une résistance, et il écarquilla les yeux quand il apercut le ventre rond de Lily.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire qu'un mangemort s'avancais pour faire transplanner Lily à son tour.  
  
Elle lui intima le silence.  
  
Il voulut résister quand le mangmort prit Lily par le bras mais la jeune fille lui donna un coup dans les côtes et fit signe que tout irait bien.  
  
Il ne dit rien et attenda son tour.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dumbledore avais rassemblés tout les professeurs, pour une rapide réunion.  
  
Il manquer deux élèves ce soir ci au collège.  
  
_Mais où sont ils?  
  
_Vous croyez qu'il sont été kidnappés?  
  
_Mais Miss Evans ne devait pas sortir! elle ne pouvais pas!  
  
Le professeur de divination semblait très inquiet.  
  
_Professeur Dumbldedore, tout est de ma faute.....qaund je suis partie, je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'enfermer encore à clé, elle semblait si affecté, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que nous sommes tous des bourrots qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'elle n'oserait surement pas sortir et de toute facon que la nymphe ne la laisserait pas faire.  
  
De plus elle ne connaissais pas, le mot de passe.....enfin normalement je dis bien!  
  
Elle avais appuyé son regard sur le professeur de DCFM qui n'avais apparement aucune discression et aucune mémoire.  
  
_Mais c'est impossible je m'en souviendrais si j'avais sans le faire exprès dit un peu trop fort le mot de passe. Et en plus je l'aurais changer!  
  
Mc Gonagall voulut riposter mais Dumbledore les calma.  
  
_Silence! Cela ne sert à rien de chercher à qui est la faute!! nous sommes tous coupable! nous avons négligés deux de nos élèves, et maintenant, nous nous devons de les retrouver.....et vite!  
  
Les professeurs se turent et écoutèrenet Dumbledore en silence exposer sa thèse et l'expliquer sous toutes les coutures.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Quand Lily et le mangemort arrivèrent à destination, il la traina et la jeta dans une cellule noire.  
  
Elle s'écroula à terre et gémit, sentant le bébé donnait des coups puissants.  
  
Il avais du avoir mal.  
  
"mon bébé.....j'espère que tout ira bien....je l'espère de tout mon coeur."  
  
Elle entendit un gémissement de peur quand elle se releva et vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure dans le coin de la cellule, recroquevillée sur elle même.  
  
Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.  
  
_Hey.....toi....ca va?  
  
La petite blonde releva la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite comme une gamine de six l'aurait fait.  
  
Lily lui sourit chaleureusement et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
_Qu'y a t'il?  
  
La petite fille trembalit de tout son corp.  
  
_Je....je veux voir maman....elle va pas bien.....  
  
La petite se jeta dans les bras de la rousse et Lily la berca comme une mère avec sa petite fille.  
  
_Tu sais .....le méchant monsieur......de tout à l'heure.....il a dit qu'il aller faire du mal à ma maman si je collaborais pas avec lui.  
  
Lily resta perplexe.  
  
_Comment ca collabrais avec lui?  
  
_Il a dit que je devrais avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre de lui prédire son avenir....il a dit que si j'y arrivais pas ou que si je ne le faisais pas, il la tuerais et puis après ce serait mon tour.  
  
_Prédire son avenir?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Soudain Lily se demanda à quoi servait les autres prisonniers. Pourquoi les avais t'ils capturaient.....à part paut être pour ses cérémonies comme tout à l'heure, ou alors pour s'amusait avec ses chiens de partisans.  
  
Elle y réfléchit quelques minutes.  
  
Quand elle entendit la voie de James.  
  
Elle le vit attérir dans la cellule d'à côté.  
  
Elle pouvais le voir, car les cellules était composé de briques partant du sol sur 1 mètres puis des gros barreaux de métal glacés.  
  
Elle pouvais ainsi en se levant voir ses voisins de cellule.  
  
Elle mbrassa la petite blonde sur le front, prit son écharpe et l'enroula autour des épaules de la fillette.  
  
Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers les barreaux la séparant de James  
  
Il se dirigea lui aussi vers les barreaux, ils restèrent longuement à s'observer piteusement.  
  
James soupira et glissa une main à travers les barreaux.  
  
Il carressa la joue de Lily et elle lui sourit.  
  
Il se pencha et elle aussi, ils s'emblassèrent à travers les barreaux, un chaste baiser, léger comme une plume mais qui réchauffa Lily jusqu'à son âme.  
  
_Je t'aime....mon amour....tu m'a manqué....tellement manqué.  
  
_Toi aussi Jamesie....tu m'as manqué.  
  
James rie amèrement.  
  
_A chaque fois qu'on peut se voir, sois tu est malade ou sois évanouis ou alors nous sommes en danger de mort......ah ah ah en tout cas, on s'ennuie jamais avec toi ma puce!je me demande ce que ce sera si je veux te demander en mariage! je te parie que Voldemort débarque et me tue sur le champs! ah ah ah ah!  
  
Lily lui sourit et le fit taire en carressant lentement ses lèvres.  
  
Il ne lui posa aucune question à propos de sa sois disant maladie ou de son ventre assez prohéminant, il ne lui demanda pas non plus coment elle avais attréries ici, ni pourquoi.....il resta juste là à la regarder avec amour, juste là, à se taire, de toute facon dans un moment comme celui là, il n'y avais rien à dire....rien du tout.  
  
Un homme habillé d'une tunique bleu nuit entra dans la cellule et attrapa Lily et la fillette par le bras, ils les trainèrent jusque dans une large pièce sous les cris et les protestations des deux filles et de James qui hurlait toutes les injures qui lui passait par la tête à ce ' sale con' . Lily eut le temps d'apercevoir dans une pièce voisine un horrible et abject spectacle, deux grosses brutes violant une jeune fille, qui devait à peine avoir 13 ans tout au plus, des femmes et des enfants étaient torturés et abusés par d'autres partisans. Lily eut une grimace de dégout "saletés! un jour vouse crevrez tous! comme des cafards!" ( ndl: dsl pour les cafards! mais je vous aime pas!)  
  
Il Les jeta aux pieds de l'homme aux yeux rouge, et partit s'assoir à côté d'autres hommes.  
  
Lily se releva doucement ne quittant pas l'homme assis sur ce trône de fer des yeux.  
  
Il avancait un air suffisant.  
  
Elle aida sa compagne à se lever.  
  
Et elles se tinrent droite devant lui attendant qu'il parle.  
  
_Bien mesdemoiselles, vous devez bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, alors je ne me commetrais pas dans d'incipides et inutiles bavardage, et nous commencerons tout de suite, vous connaissez mes règles n'est ce pas..donc....  
  
Lily le coupa.  
  
_Je ne vois ce que vous voulez dire.....  
  
L'homme la toisa en silence et sourit sadiquement.  
  
_Tiens tiens.....devrais je faire face à une rebelle....attention à ce que tu dis fillette..cela pourrais te coutez cher...  
  
_Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment....ni pourquoi je me trouve ici, vous êtes bien drole mais vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer.  
  
Tout sourire déserta l'homme.  
  
Il la gifla de toute ses forces et elle attérit à terre "eh bah je sais pas ce qu'ila celui là....mais il a pas l'air de m'aprécier, ca fait la seconde fois aujourd'hui!"  
  
_ Dorénavent tu surveilleras tes paroles jeune fille, tu as à faire au plus grand mage de notre siècle! alors fais attention à toi!  
  
Elle soupira tout en comprendant qu'elle avais à faire au lord noire, "Voldemort!" en sentant le gout amer du sang se répandre dans sa bouche, elle se retint de cracher .  
  
_Je ne voulais pas être insolente....mais je ne sais véritablement pas pourquoi je suis ici.  
  
Elle essaya d'être plus polie.  
  
_ Pour me prédire l'avenir bien sur!  
  
L'homme avais dit ca comme si c'étais l'évidence même.  
  
Lily resta sans réaction, elle lui prédire l'avenir, mais il étais tombé sur la tête? elle se remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir parler à haute voie lui épargnant ainsi d'autres souffrances de Voldemort.  
  
_Vous prédir l'avenir.....mais je ne pense pas ne être capable...  
  
L'homme éclata de rire.  
  
_Nierais tu tout tes rêves? nirais tu que tu connais déjà ton avenir, tu l'a rêvé! je ne te demande pas de me la raconter....ce ne sont pas mes affaires,mais rassure toi que si tu me prédis mon avenir et ainsi que celui de divers hommes influant, tu resteras vivante jusqu'à un âge très avancé!  
  
Lily resta coite.....ces rêves qu'elle avais fait......c'étais...;son avenir.....  
  
Soudain dans un flash aveuglant tout devint clair, les flashs, les images, les sonds, les émtions les sentiments, tout ce qu'elle avais vu....tout! tout venait de ce lier bout à bout lui révélant son avenir avec une grande précison.  
  
Elle se vit obtenir brillament son diplome, elle se vit ensuite accouchait avec difficulté et douleur, puis elle se vit dans une longue robe blanche de mariée, James en face d'elle lui mettant la bague au doigt.  
  
Puis elle vit une maison dans un quartier de Godric Hollow portant le nom de James et Lily Potter.  
  
Elle vit son tout petit bébé ouvrir ses yeux pour révèler de douce et magnifique prunelles vertes émeraudes, elle se vit se diputant avec James, elle se vit l'aimant de toute ses forces.  
  
Puis elle entendit des hurlements, elle se vit tenant son fils et pleurant devant un James autoritaire qui lui ordonnait de partir , de fuir, puis elle le vit...Voldemort tuant sauvagement son mari et s'approcahnt dangeureusement de son bébé.  
  
Elle l'entendit prononcé ' si tu reste tranquille, je ne tuerais pas, tu pourrais même devenir ma compagne....laisse moi anéantir ce marmot puis...' Il voulut le lui arrachait des mains, mais elle se débattit fuya et se battit de toute ses forces.  
  
Elle se vit succomber à la vie sous un sort fatal....puis elle vit son enfant anéantir ce Lord Noir.....et elle vit qu'en ce jour , tous serait heureux tous l'oublierais car le lord étais anéantis, et qu'en ce jour, tous féterais toutes les années de leurs vies la fête de leur bienfaiteur, un petit enfant nommé "Harry Potter"  
  
A suivre.........  
  
Bon bah ce chapitre est plutôt noir........j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic jusqu'à la mort de James te Lily.....donc je suis pas là d'avoir finis......bon sinon, le chapitres suivant sera plus gaie....;enfin j'espère et y'aura enfin du J / L et beaucoup d'explication et de révélations sur les éléments restés secrets!  
  
ouf j'enj peux plus....ca fait exactement 2 heure45 que j'ai commencé à écrire et je ne fais AUCUNE traive!   
  
bon alors je vous en prie des reviewwwwwwwws!!!! plizzzz  
  
bizzzzz Alysia! xxx 


	11. une seconde peut faire la différence

Voilà dis donc vous êtes gatés ce xweek end! vous avez deux chap! pour le prix d'un!  
  
Donc voilà lisez et reviewer!!! j'adore ca! et en plus ca m'encourage à écrire la suite!!  
  
chapitre 9 une seconde peut faire la différence.  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux, lentement, douloureusement.  
  
La première chose qu'elle vit la réveilla entièrement.  
  
Elle se mit sur pied en vitesse pour faire face à une scène plus que grotesque.  
  
James était en train de se battre à main nue avec Voldemort, leurs baguettes avaient volées loin dans la pièce, il était à califourchon sur le lord et lui donnait des coups s'en s'arrêter tandis que l'autre essayer de l'étrangler.  
  
Si Lily n'avais pas vu tant de morts et de viols ces derniers temps, alla aurait pu se prendre à rire devant cette scène si....irréaliste.  
  
Le plus grand mage de tout les temps en train de se battre à main nue avec un "ado" de 17 ans!et en train de se faire "massacrer"!  
  
Soudain une détonation si fit entendre et James fut expulsé à travers la pièce et heurta violement le mur . Il s'écroula à terre, inherte, il semblait évanoui.  
  
Voldemort se releva en grognant et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses tempes et le long de sa bouche .   
  
Il se dirigea vers une table et saisit un verre de vin, il en bu le contenue d'une traite.  
  
Puis son regard se tourna vers Lily.  
  
_Tie'ns, tiens, t'es réveillée toi?  
  
Lily recula doucement vers l'endroit où James gisait.  
  
Il la regarda et éclata de rire.  
  
_Vous les mortels! vous me faites rire! rien qu'un peu de secousse! et pop! vous vous écrouler...sans vie. Il avais parler de manière ironique et avais fini sa phrase de manière dure.  
  
Lily s'assis et secoua James.  
  
Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux.  
  
_Lily.....  
  
_Chuuut mon amour ne t'inquiète pas....je veille sur toi.  
  
James sourit et ferma les yeux.  
  
Elle se releva et observa la pièce.  
  
La petite blonde de tout à l'heure étais allongée sur un sofa, elle semblait profondement endormie.  
  
Plus loin, une femme d'environ 35 ans étais assise à terre repliée sur elle même, un de ses poignets était relié au mur par une grosse et lourde chaine de métal.  
  
Elle semblait dans les vapes, ses yeux s'ouvraient puis se fermer, sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre versant de la pièce pour découvrir une femme qu'elle connaissait si bien, une femme aux cheuveux noires, aux yeux verts et au teinte de porcelaine.  
  
_Maman!  
  
Lily courut et s'accroupit près de sa mère.  
  
Elle dormait , sa respiration se faisait lourde et régulière.  
  
Lily soupira de soulagement.  
  
Elle se leva et fit face à Voldemort, il la regardait avec un petit sourire cinique.  
  
_J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.  
  
Il acquiesa.  
  
_Je t'écoute petite fille.  
  
Lily tourna la tête vers sa mère.  
  
_Ma mère est bien vivante....mais on m'avais annoncé e sa mort, il y trois mois de cela. Il parait qu'elle aurais été prise dans une bataille de mangemorts et de sorciers.  
  
Voldemort lui sourit.  
  
_Oui. C'est bien cela, j'étais présent. Ta mère est passée à deux cheuveux de la mort. Je l'ai guérie, j'ai soignée ses blessures.  
  
_Pourquoi avez vous fais cela??  
  
Lily avais écquarquillés les yeux. Voldemort aurait il un fond humain??  
  
_Je l'ai fait car je savais que c'étais ta mère. Et comme tu le sais, j'ai besoins de tes services pour voir l'avenir...  
  
Lily acquiesa, Bien sur, du chantage, tout de suite, elle le reconnaissait mieux.  
  
_Et mon père?  
  
_Il est mort. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'utilité de le soigner vu que j'avais déjà ta mère pour t'influencer!  
  
Lily le regarda avec dégout.  
  
_Je vous hait.  
  
Voldemort la regarda et lui fit un sourire carnassier.  
  
_Merci du compliment.  
  
Lily grogna.  
  
_Et si je ne veux pas le faire.....  
  
_Elle mourra, ainsi que ton petit ami et la mère de l'autre fille.  
  
"merde! sale con!"  
  
_Surveille tes paroles......et tes pensées fillette!  
  
Lily sursauta.  
  
" il peut entendre mes pensées??"  
  
_Mais bien sur que je le peux, ne suis je pas le plus puisant sorcier de tout les temps!  
  
" pas vantard avec ca!"  
  
_Je suis vantard et orgeuileux, c'est la partie de ma personnalité que je préfère, mais là je ne dis que la stricte vérité....si tu n'es pas sage...je te ferais une petite démonstration de mes pouvoirs, amour!  
  
Lily se tut et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête.  
  
_Bien alors es tu prête à m'obéir ou alors choisis tu la mort de toutes ces personnes, et de tout tes amis?  
  
Lily grimaca.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
_Alors je vais t'amener dans une chambre pour que tu te repose, et que tu sois au mieu de tes capacités pour faire ce que je t'ai demandé.  
  
Lily regarda sa mère.  
  
_Bien sur, je vais amener ta mère dans une sompteuse chambre, et dès que tu m'auras obéis, je te relacherais, toi,ta mère les deux autres et ton guignol de copain!  
  
il claqua des doigts et trois hommes débarquèrent en se prosternant largement devant lui.  
  
Le premier attrapa Lily par le bras et ils secoua James qui s'éveilla, ils les sorti et les mena dans une grande chambre.  
  
Le second emmena la petite blonde et sa mère dans un petit salon privé et le dernier emmena Karol (la mère de Lily) dans une grnade chambre au teinte chaude.  
  
L'homme les poussa dans la pièce et ferma à clé.  
  
James alla s'assoir sur le lit, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
_Wooo ma tête.....  
  
Lily alla s'assoir à ses côtés.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ca quelques secondes.  
  
_Tu m'en veux? dit lily avec amertume  
  
James la regarda d'un oeil.  
  
_Pourquoi t'en voudrais je?il semblait étonné  
  
_parce que je ne fais que me foutre tout le temps dans des pétrins pas possible!  
  
Lily secoua la tête et s'allongea de manière à voir le plafond magiquement modifié, le plafond représenté la nuit, étoilé avec une lune à moitié pleine.  
  
James ne lui dit rien.  
  
Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, puis ses baisers s'approfondirent et ses mains commencèrent à caresser les cheuveux et le cou de Lily.  
  
Il la retourna sur le côté et se colla à elle et inhala profondement son odeur.  
  
_ J'ai une question.....  
  
_Moui....  
  
_Est ce que tu as seulement grossis ou c'est autre chose? dit il en souriant et en touchant le ventre de la jeune fille.  
  
Lily rougit.  
  
_C'est autre chose.  
  
_Ah?  
  
_....jejedumbledorenem'apaslaisséletempsdetedirequej'étaisenceinte..  
  
_who! plus doucement steuplé!  
  
_Je....suis enceinte...  
  
James écquarquilla les yeux.  
  
_Enceinte?  
  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_De....Dequi?  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
_Du pape!  
  
James la regarda.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_aaah de toi idiot! de qui voulais tu que ce soit d'autre!!  
  
James resta sans parler quelques minutes.  
  
_Who!  
  
_Tu l'as dit........alors?  
  
_Je sais pas quoi te dire.....je crois que c'est super.  
  
Lily fronca les sourcils.  
  
_Nan nan! c'est super tout court!  
  
Lily soupira de soulagement.  
  
_de combien de mois?  
  
_6 mois.  
  
_c'est déjà bien avancé.....mais Lily pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant.  
  
_Eh bien....avant il y avais Milyna...puis le professeur Dumbledore a tenu à ce que je reste enfermée dans cet appartement, il parait que ca aurait fais scandal si les autres avais su, et puis je pouvais pas te le dire dans une lettre...  
  
_......  
  
_James....pourquoi tu ne dis rien?  
  
_Je suis ....enfin comprend moi dans un moment pareil les mots sont plutot dire à trouver.  
  
_Tu pourrais me dire ' je t'aime ' tout simplement.  
  
_Je t'aime tu le sais bien mon coeur.....tain j'y crois pas......je vais être père....whoow!   
  
Lily sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
James sourit bizarrement .  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Je me disais que finalement y'aurais bien un "harry potter".  
  
Lily se releva vivement et palit en se souvenant de sa vision. Ils mourraient et leur fils devriendrait célèbre dans le monde sorcier.  
  
_Lily....que t'arrive t'il?  
  
_Je....rien...rien du tout, j'ai juste eut un peu mal, c'est rien.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore et encore.  
  
_Dis moi....c'est vrai ce que Voldemort m'as dit...tu es ici pour lui prédire l'avenir du monde sorcier?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Tu vas le faire?  
  
_J'y suis bien obligée.  
  
_Lily......est ce que tu connais ton avenir....toi?  
  
Lily palit encore plus.  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Nan je me disais que si t'avais un don......tu pourrais peut être savoir ce que je m'apprête à faire?  
  
Lily le regarda bizarrement.  
  
_Quoi? j'en sais rien. dit elle en riant le regard de James en disant long sur ses intentions.  
  
_Non finalement non, pas ici, c'est une mauvais idée, mais j'ai une question.  
  
C'est un garcon ou une fille? Moi je suis sur que ce sera Harry!  
  
Lily lui sourit.  
  
_Oui c'est bien un "harry Potter" qui va naitre.  
  
James rit.  
  
_Ok j'ai bien gagné mon pari alors!  
  
Lily resta perplexe. Que voulais t'il dire par ca.  
  
_Alors c'est toi qui va organiser notre mariage! en-tié-re-ment!  
  
Lily resta sans voie. Elle l'avais vu dans sa vison, qu'il se marrirait mais ca la laissait encore sans voie, cette demande en mariage caché derrière un pari.  
  
_Cela veut dire que..... Eklle lui sourit ironiquement. Sois plus explicite s'il te plait....  
  
_Oh non! Lily ca fait vraiment ringuard!  
  
Lily rit.  
  
_Allez James!  
  
_Bien , bien. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Mademoiselle Lily Evans voulais vous m'épouser et devenir madame Lily Potter pour le meilleur et pour le pire?  
  
Lily éclata de rire sous l'air bourgeois qu'avais tenu James.  
  
_Hey te fou pas de ma geule! c'est sérieux là!  
  
Elle rit encore plus, son rire se propagea et il éclata aussi de rire.  
  
_Quand je vais raconter ca à Sirius! il va pouvoir te taquiner à vie avec ca!  
  
" enfin.....il va pouvoir te taquiner encore un an.....c'est déjà..ca"  
  
_Si tu lui raconte garce, je divorce!  
  
Ils rirent, longtemps cela leurs firent du bien, toute la pression accumulé étais passées dans leur fous rire.  
  
Il s'allongèrent finalement et parlèrent de leur mariage, de leur bébé..et de leur avenir, celon James.  
  
_Notre mariage sera grandiose! de la musique! de la bonne bouffe!  
  
_qu'est ce que tu es romantique mon amour. Dit elle en pouffant contre son épaule.  
  
_Il y aura tout nos amis, ......tous le monde sera là!   
  
_Moui......  
  
_Pour voir la magnifique mariée.....et le sompteux mari bien sur.  
  
Lily rit doucement.  
  
_Et puis yaura notre petit bébé avec nous....il sera aussi beau que son père!  
  
_Ouais c'est ca tu veux dire qu'il aura la même tignasse que la tienne!  
  
Lily se moqua gentiment.  
  
_Mes cheuveux sont magnifique! je te dis! ils sont peut être un peu en bataille mais......voili! ils sont beau!  
  
_ moui...  
  
Et il aura de maginfique yeux bleu comme moa!  
  
_bbbbbbiippp......tu t'es trompé! il aura MES yeux!  
  
James s'appuya sur une épaule.  
  
_Tu l'a vau dans une visions?  
  
_Oui! il étais magnifique, des cheuveux noirs, de grands yeuc verts, des petites pommettes toutes roses, de toutes petites mains, il gazouillait et riait! il était si beau notre petit bébé......  
  
James lui sourit tendrement.  
  
Soudain Lily se redressa et s'assis sur James de manière à bien le voir.  
  
Elle le taquina.  
  
_Alors je suis lourde amour? attention si tu me vexe, je pourrais être encore plus lourde!  
  
James grimaca.  
  
_Aussi légère qu'une plume!  
  
_En fait James.....et les autres, ils vont bien? ca fait tellement de temps que je ne les aient pas vus!  
  
James lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient fait en son absence, les connereries, blagues, disputes......ils passèrent toute la nuit à parler et à rattraper le temps perdus, ils s'embrassaient sans arrêt, ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit.  
  
Quand le matin arriva, un homme entra en furie dans la chambre te commenca à hurler.  
  
Lily et James la regardèrent comme s'il était un démon.  
  
_Elle se cachent ici???!!! où eet elle??? le maitre la réclame!! où est elle??  
  
_Mais qui.....?  
  
_La femme!! la brune aux yeux verts a disparus!!!  
  
Lily se relav en vitesse.  
  
_Maman a disparus???  
  
_Le maitre est dans une colère noir! il la voulais ce matin!! elle a disparue! il faut la retrouver! sinon j'y passe moi!!  
  
L'air commenca à manquer pour Lily, James le remarqua.  
  
_Du calme, mon ange,tout va s'arranger...  
  
L'homme attrapa Lily par le bras et la traina jusqu'à l'entrée et sortie, il verrouilla rapidement la porte tandis que James essayait de la défoncer pour les rattraper.  
  
Il la traina jusqu'à la salle de la veille.  
  
Elle apercut Voldmeort qui marchait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, comme un fauve dans une cage.  
  
_Vous l'avez retrouver??  
  
_Non mon maitre, mais peut être la fille peut nous y aider.  
  
Soudain un autre homme entra dans la pièce trainant Karol qui se débattait comme une furie. Quand elle vit Lily elle arrêta et s'élanca evsr sa fille, elle la serra dans ses bras.  
  
_Ma chérie! tu est vivante!je te cherchais! mais tu va bien....tant meiux...je suis rassurée.  
  
Voldemort saisit Karol au bras et la gifla fortement.  
  
_Je ne vous avez pas autorisée à quitter votre chambre! moldue!  
  
Karol se tue.  
  
_Bien maintenant que toute la petite famille est réunie, on peut commencer la cérémonie!  
  
Lily remarqua la blonde et sa mère qui étais assises par terre à côté d'un chaudron.  
  
Voldemort traina Lily jusqu'à la petite blonde appelée " lyra".  
  
_Bien mesdemoiselles, j'ai préparé tous les éléments necessaires à votre cérémonie. Mettez vous au travail.  
  
Le chaudron est prêt, il ne manque que les derniers ingrédients necessaires à la potion pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser à votre aise!  
  
Lily resta perplexe, comment s'en servir....elle ne le savais pas.  
  
Elle regarda Lyra et vit qu'elle semblait comprendre de qule potion il parlait.  
  
_NON! ce n'étais pas dans notre contrat!! non! c'est hors de question!  
  
_Vous m'en voyez désolé demoiselle, vous auriez du vous en doutez, Lord Voldemort ne mens jamais mais tourne toujours les éléments et événements en sa faveur, commencer ou vous mourrez toutes!  
  
Lyra palit et secoua la tête.  
  
_Non! j'utiliserais une autre manière de voir cet avenir! mais pas comme ca! vous m'entendez pas COMME CA!  
  
Il s'avanca dangeureusement.  
  
Il lui saisit le menton et la rejeta d'une force incroyable en arrière, elle heurta le mur et gémit.  
  
_Tu va m'obéir sale sang de bourbe! et maintenant!  
  
Des larmes de résignation coulèrent sur les joues de la fille.  
  
_Non.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers Lily.  
  
_Commence la potion! ET EN VITESSE!!!  
  
_Je ne connais pas cette potion.....  
  
Lyra se leva et commenca à hurler.  
  
_Mais réfléchit Lily! pour finir la potion il te faut le sang de la personne qui t'a engendré! sois ta mère! sois ton père! l'un des deux dois mourir! pour que tu puisses lire un avenir aussi puissant! mais comme une conne je n'y avais pas pensé!!! comme UNE CONNE!!!!!  
  
Lily resta sans voie.  
  
_Mais c'est imossible, VoldEMORT nous n'avions pas CONCLU ca!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire ironique.  
  
_Je ne te l'avais pas précisé, amour? oh! j'en suis désolé, mais maintenant tu va m'OBEIR!!  
  
Elle voulut lui lancait un sort mais il l'esquiva avec facilité et lui confisqua sa baguette.  
  
Il lui sourit et attrapa Karol.  
  
_Sois je la tue.....sois tu la tue...je te laisse le choix , c'est déjà beaucoup!  
  
Il rit.  
  
Sa mère la regarda aevc résignation.  
  
_Lily.....il faut que je meure,.....pour que tu puisse vivre, toi....James et votre enfant mon petit fils....ou ma petite fille. Il le faut.  
  
_Non maman! NON!  
  
Lily s'écroula et pleura.  
  
_Je veux que tu reste avec moi! je veux que tu sois là à l'accouchement! je veux que tu me voie en robe de mariée! je veux que tu t'occupe de notre bébé à moi et James! je veux que tu vives! tu ne dois pas mourir! je veux que tu meure après moi!  
  
_Espèce d'IDIOTE! je n'enterrerais pas ma fille!!! tu m'entend??  
  
Lily ne trouva rien à répondre.  
  
Voldemort saisit une dague et trancha vivement la gorge de Karol. Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer.  
  
Du sans chaud et visqueux gicla au visage de Lily, sa vision se troubla , en rouge, sa mère s'écroula lentement au sol, en se tenant la gorge.  
  
Elle la regarda une dernière fois et dans un dernier souffle lui sourit, puis s'écroula à terre.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle entendait des hurlements de bataille commencer et que des bras forts et chaud la prirent et la portèrent ...loin...de tout ce carnage.  
  
Dumbledore venait de débarquer avec des renforts et se battait contre les mangemorts et Voldemorts.  
  
La dernière pensée de Lily fut amère "ils sont arrivés...une seconde trop tard...une seconde trop tard...."  
  
Elle s'évanouie tandis que James la porter loin de toute cette guerre.  
  
A suivre................  
  
Comme aujourd'hui j'avais rien à faire j'en profit pour ajouter ce chapitre, il m'a pris 1h30 .......pour l'écrire  
  
Il est un peu noire encore comme chapitre mais bon comme c'étais la suite du précédent (loguique non? lol) il fallait que je finisse dans une ambiance gore.  
  
Bon en tout cas, le procahin sera cute et funny! car ils auront fini Poudlard! et J et L seront sur le point de se marier, et Lily devra organiser la cérémonie!  
  
On entendra aussi beaucoup parler de Remus et d'Aria!  
  
Voili! bon bah à plus tard! 


	12. ne me laisse pas

Ce chapitre est surtout du Aria / Remus!   
  
désolée en fait pour tout le retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de cette fic gomen!! mais j'ai eut un bac blanc d'espagnol et de francais! et en plus une tartine de devoir! et faut pas oublier que le tome 5 de HP est sortit!!! alors que fais.....devoirs+exams+lecture intensive?? une Alysia au bord de la crise de nerf!!! °__0 !!!!! lol  
  
chapitre 10 ne me laisse pas.  
  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de Lily par Voldemort.  
  
Depuis, il n'avais plus rien tenté à l'encontre de la jeune fille.  
  
Le petit groupe d'ami ,les maraudeurs, Lily , Aria et Amalia avais fini leur année à Poudlard et avais pour la plupart passaient leurs examens avec Brio.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Aria entra en furie dans la chambre de Lily, Amalia, une autre fille et se vautra sur le lit de Lily tout en l'observant d'un oeil distrait faire sa valise.  
  
En effet, cette nuit serait leur dernière à Poudlard. Le lendemain, ils prendraient tous le train et ne reviendraient jamais ici.  
  
Aria soupira pour la énième fois.  
  
Lily tourna la tête et l'observa à la dérobé tout en regardant Amalia finir de boucler ses affaires.  
  
Aria se releva et s'assit sur le lit de manière à regarder les deux filles dans les yeux.  
  
Son regard était légèrement humide.  
  
_Bah qu'est qui t'arrive Aria?  
  
Elle se frotta les yeux et rit l'air penaude.  
  
_Nan, je me disais qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.....cette année passé, toutes les conneries qu'on a bien pu faire.....enfin tout! ca...va me manquer.  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
_Mouais moi aussi! en plus ne vous plaignez pas! car Dumbledore m'a dit que je devrais en attendant de trouver un travail correct et l'argent qui va avec aller passer l'été chez ma soeur et son mmmh charmant mari! et oui ne vous l'avais je pas dit? ils se sont mariés le mois dernier! ils vivent bien heureux avec leur......mh charmant petit cochon.euh je voulais dire garcon!  
  
Aria rit au jeu de mot de Lily et Amalia lui fit une grimace significative.  
  
_Donc.....tu vas devoir les endurés.....jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une maison.....c'est bien ca?  
  
_Oui, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une charmante petite maison  
  
_Avec un gentil petit Jamesie au fournot! Lily fit une grimace à Amalia et Aria qui ricanaient.  
  
Lily faillit éclater de rire en imaginant une grosse maison embalé dans un papier cadeux avec un james juste habillé de ruban cadeau bleu et rose avec un écriteau " tire sur le ruban!" elle se tourna vers le mur regardant distraitement un poster accroché pour dissimuler sa rougeur "mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui?"  
  
Les quatres filles discutèrent avec entrain de leurs futurs vacances quand   
  
Un elfe de maison entra dans la chambre et les fit toutes quatre sursautaient  
  
_Mesdemoiselles?  
  
_Oui dirent les filles en coeur.  
  
_Tiny vient vous prévenir que le professeur Dumbledore veut voir miss Aria et Lily dans son bureau.  
  
Les deux concernées haussèrent les sourcils et le suivit en silence.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du directeur.  
  
L'elfe prononca le mot de passe puis intima aux deux jeunes filles de monter, tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière une toute petite porte.  
  
Elles montèrent les escaliers, frappèrent et entrèrent.  
  
Dumbledore était assis en train de lire, il releva la tête à la vue des jeunes filles.Ils leurs souria de manière rassurante et leur proposa un siège.  
  
_Bien mesdemoiselles. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour parler de votre avenir.  
  
Miss Evans, vous vous souvenez bien que vous devrais aller chez votre soeur, pour une durée encore indéterminée?  
  
_Oui, monsieur.  
  
_Bien. Je pense que là bas, Voldemort ne vous trouvera pas.  
  
Elle acquiesa   
  
Il tourna son regard vers Aria.  
  
_Et vous miss Kapthan, j'ai recut une lettre de votre père qui me faisait part de sa joie à vous retrouver, il m'a fait par du fait qu'il veut vous voir dès demain chez vous, le matin.  
  
Ainsi, vous ne prendrais pas le train avec les autres.  
  
J'ai préparer pour votre frère et vous un portoloin qui s'activera dès demain à 10 heure précise en direction du hall de votre demeure.  
  
Aria ne dit rien, elle fixa Dumbledore les yeux rond.  
  
_Mais. Mais...normalement, je devais passer l'été dans un pansionnat, c'était régler ainsi, je devais étudier votre milieu encore un peu, j'aurais du voir le chemin de traverse et d'autres villes et villages sorcier....ce n'était pas prévut que je devrais renter plus tôt.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
_Vous m'en voyez désolée Miss, mais votre père a été on ne peut plus clair, là dessus. Vous devrais le rejoindre dès demain, il m'a expliqué qu'il recevait de puissants et importants hôtes, et il m'a dit que vous deviez être présente. Je suis désolée Miss Kapthan, il a été clair, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps.  
  
Aria ne dit rien.  
  
Dumbledore reprit la parole d'une voie qu'il se voulut rassurante.  
  
_Bien mesdemoiselles, puisque tout est dit, vous pouver y aller.  
  
Elles se relevèrent.  
  
_Miss Evans?  
  
_Oui, professeur?  
  
_Vous n'avez rien à me dire?  
  
Lily réfléchissa à toute vitesse, elle aurait du lui dire des tas et des tas de choses, mais elle ne le voulais pas, ayant trop peur de sa réaction où de ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de faire.  
  
Elle lui sourit de facon le plus naturelle possible, mais ne parvint qu'à afficher un sourire crispé.  
  
_Non. Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
  
Dumbledore ne dit rien se contentant de regarder les jeunes filles quitter la salle en silence.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs tours, quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune ne prononca un mot.  
  
Puis Lily se racla la gorge et dit d'une voie qu'elle se voulais sur.  
  
_Et bien....tu sais que tu va me manquer.....avant toi je n'ai jamais eut d'amie fille. Elle rit jaune . A croire que je les faisait fuir!  
  
Aria lui sourit.  
  
_Mais non, lily, c'est juste que beaucoup sont jalouse de toi, tu est amie avec les maraudeurs, et certains donneraient chers pour l'être. Tu es la petite amie de James, et ca aussi ca fait des jalouses.  
  
Lily ne dit rien.  
  
_Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ce soir? dit Lily d'une voie trainante.*  
  
_Dit toujours?  
  
_C'est de me dire, que je vais perdre ma meilleure amie......et que je ne la reverrais surement jamais.  
  
_Et qui est cette personne? Dit Aria en souriant.  
  
_Oh! c'est une fille extra! elle est aussi douce que gentille, je rit toujours avec elle! les moments les plus forts pour moi c'était quand elle se vautrait élégament sur mon lit tout en se plaignant de l'immaturité de certains élèves! ou alors quand elle me demandait conseil ou quand elle se prenait pour mon psy!  
  
Aria éclata de rire.  
  
_Tu sais, tu es la soeur qu'il m'aurait fallut. C'est trop bête, si seulement tu avais pu venir plus tôt à Poudlard. On aurait passé plus de temps ensemble.  
  
Aria acquiesa.  
  
_On pourra se revoir durant l'été ou alors durant l'année prochaine?  
  
_Bien sur qu'on va se revoir! c'est pas comme si on avais qu'une année encore à vivre! on a toute la vie pour se voir! plus tard, on fera des réunions d'anciens élèves de Poudlard avec les maraudeurs Amalia, toi , moi, et même les serpentards! pour se rappeler toutes nos querelles passées!  
  
Lily ne répondit rien , la gorge soudain noué .  
  
_Justement, moi je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
  
Aria la ragarda en haussant un sourcil.  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
Lily tourna la tête vivement se rendant compte qu'elle avais parlé à voie haute.  
  
_Je .....je n'ai rien dit.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussit à se faire à l'idée qu'elle mourrait dans un an et quelques mois. Elle avais beaucoup souffert ces deux derniers mois, accepter l'idée de mourir est la plus brave des victoires.  
  
Elle avais combattus avec acharnement avec tout l'amour de James.  
  
Il semblait si insouciant lui, mais il ne connaissait pas la lourdeur et la noirceur de leur futur.  
  
Les deux filles restèrent silencieuse le reste du temps, toutes les deux prissonières de leurs pensées.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Remus releva la tête du feu quand il vit arrivait deux jeunes filles l'une rousse l'autre brune par le tru du tableau de la brosse dame.  
  
Il leur sourit.  
  
_Hey les filles!  
  
Aria lui fit un petit sourir amer et se dirigea vers lui lentement.  
  
Elle se laissa tombait en douceur à côté de lui et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
Lily ne voulant pas les déranger s'esquiva rapidement vers sa chambre.  
  
Elle ouvrit sa porte et poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
Sirius était assis à côté d'Amalia , il portait une robe rose à finie bretelle en soie, qui le compressait. On aurait dit qu'elle exploserait d'une minute à l'autre. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle retint difficilement un pouffement.  
  
Il avais les rouges rose foncé, des cils prohéminent, et au rouge à lèvre rose transparent.  
  
Il grimaca quand il vit Lily fermer la porte et sourire d'un air crispé tout en essayant de se retenir de rire.  
  
_Euuuuuh, qu'est ce que vous faites?  
  
Sirius grogna.  
  
Amalia lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
_Monsieur Siri a perdut un pari qu'on avais fait tout les deux, et......il y vais un gage pour le perdant, et......voilà le résultat!! n'est il pas.....magnifique?!  
  
Sirius fit un pas en avant du haut des ses talons aiguilles se prit les pied dans sa robe dix fois trop petite et s'étala majestueusement à terre en criant de rage.  
  
s'en fut trop pour Lily qui explosa d'un rire hystérique qui résonna dans toute la tour.  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un James étonnés.  
  
_C'est quoi tout ce bru......PatMOL ??????!!!!! Mais QUE?? mais!!!  
  
Sirius rougit furieusement tandis que tous riaient à plein poumon.  
  
_Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!! vite fermez la porte! tu apporte la honte sur le clan maraudeur!!!!! honte à toooooooaaaaaa!!!!! James emblait choqué et pris d'un fou rire incontrolable.  
  
A l'étage en dessous, Remus attrapa la main d'Aria et la guida vers l'extérieur de la tour.  
  
_Remus?  
  
_Chut......viens .....  
  
Ils descendirent quelques étages, ils zigzagauaient entre les couloirs puis il s'arrêta devant une porte au tableau de trois gnomes se disputant un petit tas d'or aux reflets bleuatre.  
  
Remus se racla la gorge  
  
Les trois petites créatures tournèrent leurs yeux globuleux et prohéminent vers les deux jeunes gens.  
  
_Oui?....oh tiens! vooili le 'tit Remusss!  
  
_Pourriez vous nous laissez le passage?  
  
_Toujours partant pour toi !! gamin!  
  
Le gnome le plus grand lui fit un clin d'oeil et le tableau pivota lentement dans un grincement.  
  
Aria voulut parler mais Remus la tira à l'intérieur et lui intima de s'assoir.  
  
La salle était plutôt petite mais chaleureuse.  
  
Elle était dans les tons turquoise et violet.  
  
Un grand fauteuil en cuir bleu foncé était disposé en face d'une cheminée à l'atre en fer forgé. Un feu rougeoyait dans l'atre.  
  
Elle s'assit, et Remus remua quelques buches dans la cheminée puis lentement il se retourna vers Aria et s'assit tout près d'elle.  
  
_Re..mus?  
  
Il tourna son regard doré vers les yeux amethiste de la jeune fille.  
  
_La tour était trop bruyante.....et pas assez...intime.  
  
_Il faut.....  
  
_Qu'on parle....c'est ca?  
  
Elle acquiesa.  
  
_Ecoute Remus.....je...on ne pourra pas se voir durant l'été......mon père veux que je rentre plus tôt; il a des invités importants, il veux que je sois là pour les aceuillir avec lui et mon frère.  
  
Remus ne dit rien durant une minute, il semblait perdut dans ses pensées.  
  
_Remus.....  
  
_Et après.....  
  
_Après quoi?  
  
_Après que les invités de ton père soit reparti, on pourra se voir!j'en suis....sur....   
  
Aria tourna la tête vers Remus et le regarda essayant de déchiffrer la dureté de son expression.  
  
Il semblait avoir compris. Compris qu'il ne se reverrait surement plus.Compris que cet invité si important ne serait autre que son fiancé.  
  
Aria resta là à le fixer sans rien dire.  
  
Un feu s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme, un feu de rage et de jalousie.  
  
_Dis moi qu'on se reverra!!! dis moi que tu ne l'aimera pas!!!!pas ...plus que...moi....  
  
Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.  
  
Aria laissa échappait un gémissement et retint ses larmes.  
  
_Je suis désolée!! si désolée Remus! je...je si seulement je pouvais passé toute ma vie avec toi! mais je ne PEUX pas! je..........  
  
_Mais......si tu expliquais la situation à ton père!!  
  
_NON! il ne comprendrais pas!  
  
_très bien.  
  
Il la lacha, un air résigné se peint sur son visage.  
  
_Puisque tu ne le fera pas, j'irais lui parler...en personne!!  
  
_Tu es FOU! si il apprend que tu es une loup_garou! si jamais il l'apprend! il te pourchassera comme du gibier comme une proie! et il t'achevera! il n'a aucun sentiment! aucune pitié! est ce que tu comprend ce que je te dis REMUS??  
  
Remus appuya son front contre celui d'Aria.  
  
_Ne.me.laisse pas....seul....je n'ai personne moi....qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi? tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimée.....j'ai essayée avec toi.....tu connais tout de moi, TOUT! sans toi je..  
  
Aria lui prit le visage entre ses mains le regarda dans les yeux   
  
_Je t'aime Remus......ne l'oublie pas! tu crois que ca ma fait plaisir de te dire tout ca!!!.....mais je suis une elfe.toi un loup-garou.   
  
Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer! mais je le fais! je t'aime plus que tout! tu m'entend ? plus que tout!! mais je ne courerais pas le risque que tu perde la vie pour continuer à m'aimer! mon père m'ordonne d'épouser cet homme, mais sache Remus que les ordres, ne change pas les sentiments des gens. Quoi que je fasses, je continuerais à t'aimer. Ou que tu sois! peut m'inporte la distance! peux m'importe que toi tu ne m'aime plus! ou que tu m'ai oubliée! car tu m'oublieras vite.....je t'aimerais....je ne vivrais que pour toi...rien que pour toi...juste pour....t..o..i..  
  
Remus ne dit rien et acquiesa, il ne pouvais rien dire, il ne devais pas protester, il savais qu'il n'y avais rien à faire.  
  
Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard plein de larmes d'Aria.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, sur le front, sur le nez, sur ses deux joues, au coin des lèvres en tracant leur contour du bout de la langue. Murmurant des "je t'aime " à chaque baiser, il semblait lui transmettre tout son amour dans ses caresses et ses baisers.  
  
Elle se laissa tombait sur le fauteuil et Remus continua à l'embrasser.  
  
Leur vétements tombaient dans un froissements d'étoffes au pied du feu, leurs regards embuaient se cherchaient avec douceur, tandis que leurs corps se mélaient avec crainte et amour.  
  
Ils passèrent la nuit tout les deux sur ce canapé à se chuchoter des mots d'amour, des phrases enfièvrés tandis que l'aube approché avec la promesse  
  
d'un adieu.....  
  
A suivre......  
  
bouhou! il est plutôt court ce chap, et pas terrible mais bon, il fallait que je le fasse pour vous exposer ce que fon ou ne feront pas nos chers petits cobayes! niark niark niak durant l'été! en plus suis fatiguée moa!   
  
bnon bizoux! et envoyez moi des tites review pour m'encouragez....et vous aurez le chap suivant rapidement!!  
  
nan nan c pas du chantage! pas du tout.....enfin....juste un peu....^__°!  
  
a plus tard!!  
  
ps: j'ai pensé que quans j'aurais fini la fic ( cf mort de L et J bouhouuuuu!) je pourrais continuer avec Harry and co! bien sur, je lancerais une intrigue à la fin de cette fic pour que ces deux fics coincident! enfin bon dites moi si c'est une bonne idée en me reviewant!!! ^.^ ! 


	13. rencontres fortuites

Salut à touuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!! dsl pour le grooooos retard!  
  
Bon bah, on voit pratiquement que Aria et Lily dans ce chapitre mais bon, voilà, il fallait que je fasse un chapitre sur la vie sociale et familiale d'Aria, et bon j'ai rajouter Lily , car on était fin juillet et donc, son accouchement approché.....donc j'ai fait un petit coktail des deux et tada!  
  
Encore dsl pour le retard! et merci à tous mes reviewers que j'addddooore!  
  
chapitre 12 rencontres fortuites  
  
Un bruit mat rententit dans la chambre réveillant leurs occupants.  
  
James ouvrit difficilement les yeux et réalisa enfin que c'était lui qui avais provoqué ce bruit en tombant de son lit.  
  
Il se releva durement en se frottant le dos et en grognant toutes sorte de juron.  
  
Sirius se redressa et le regarda louchant légérement.  
  
Puis il se laissa retomber dans son lit et fit mine de se rendormir.  
  
Peter lui laissa échapper un ronflement sonord signe qu'il s'était déjà réendormit.  
  
James attrapa quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que Sirius secouait Peter sans retenue en lui parlant distraitement.  
  
_Allez debout TOUT LE MONDE!!  
  
Amalia était entré en furie dans la chambre faisant sursauter ses trois occupants.  
  
_Mon coeur....ne t'ais je jamais dis de ne pas crier le matin de bohneur? Sirius lui avais mis la main devant la bouche et lui souriait gentiment.  
  
Amalia lui sourit et l'attrapa par une oreille en le tirant vers ses affaires.  
  
_Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette valise!! et plus vite que ca!  
  
Des rire résonnèrent dans la chambre ainsi que quelques moqueries.  
  
_Allez Siri! tu vas obéir à ta ptite femme tout de suite sinon gare à toi! lacha James d'une voie aigue tout en secouant légérement sa main droite.  
  
_Oh non! c'est toi qui devrais faire gaffe à toi Jamesie! si tu te dépèche pas de te préparer, TOUT de suite! Lily se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte , les mains sur les hanches et fixait James des éclairs dans ses yeux verts ( ouaich vive les rimes!)   
  
James lui fit une grimace vulgaire et partit en courant dans la salle de bain tout en s'excusant attivement de son comportement.  
  
_Pardonnnn ma chérie! lancait il à travers la porte. Je ne recommencerais pluuuus!  
  
La matiné s'écoula ainsi rapidement, tous se demandait où pouvaient bien se trouver Remus et Aria, mais personne ne dit rien, par peur de créer un tension.  
  
Quand 10 heures sonnèrent à l'horloge, Lily s'inquiéta de plus en plus.  
  
Ils devraient partir dans une heure, et Remus ne se montrait toujours pas, tandis qu'Aria avais rendez vous dans le hall avec le professeur Dumbledore pour prendre son portoloin en direction de son chateau, et Lily aurait aimé la revoir avant qu'elle ne reparte dans sa forêt.  
  
Oui elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir, et la serré dans ses bras, seulement, elle ne se montrer pas, toujours pas et la jeune rousse craignait que l'elfe n'ai fait une quelquonc bétise pour échapper au professeur et au portoloin qui l'aménerait loin d'eux tous, et surtout loin de Remus.  
  
Lily se leva et murmura avec détermination "allez je vais la chercher!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Aria se dirigea lentement vers le sofa et s'habilla.  
  
Remus était là devant elle, allongé, il dormait encore.  
  
Il avais veillé tard.....enfin facon de parler se dit elle en rougissant légérement.  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui et lui effleura doucement les lèvres."ne le regarde pas Aria...non...."  
  
Puis elle se tourna et partit d'un pas vif " ne pas se retournez.....", elle fit pivoter le tableau, "ne pas se retourner", elle fit quelques pas " ne pas se retourneeeez....." Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Remus se réveiller et lever lentement les yeux vers elle.  
  
Elle claqua le tableau avec force provoquant des jurons et des plaintes des trois gnomes.  
  
Elle partit en courant , essayant tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin dans cette partie du chateau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mettant entre elle et Remus le plus de distance possible.  
  
Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard dans le hall, mais Dumbldore n'y étais pas encore. Elle soupira et remarqua qu'un elfe de maison lui déposait sa lourde malle devant elle. Elle le remercia distraitement et s'assit dessus, la tête dans les mains essayant de ne pas penser à tout les événements passés.  
  
Des pas précipités lui firent relever la tête.  
  
Un éclair orange et sa vue se troubla.  
  
Des mains l'enlacèrent et la serrèrent de toute ses forces.  
  
_Aria!  
  
Aria sourit en entendant son amie.  
  
_Lily....tu es venue me dire au revoir?  
  
Lily la lacha et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
_Bien sur! tu crois que j'aurais laissé ma meilleure amie seule le jour de son départ!  
  
Aria acquiesa et releva soudain les yeux. Son regard se chargea d'anxiété tandis que Dumbledore se dirigait vers elles.  
  
Il leur sourit comme pour les rassurer.  
  
_Mesdemoiselles......  
  
_Professeur...bonjour.  
  
_Bon mademoiselle Aria, j'espère que ce séjour parmis nous vous a plu, tout en espérant que vous reviendrez nous voir....  
  
Une lumière d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille.  
  
_Je pourrais?  
  
_Bien sur, si votre père vous en donne l'accord....il n'y a aucun problème....  
  
Aria se renfrogna de suite.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore leur sourit puis il posa à côté d'Aria le portoloin.  
  
_Il devrait s'activer dans une dizaine de minute. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous....j'ai une réunion importante, et je peux faire attendre mes invités...sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaiterait à votre frère mademoiselle mes sincères salutations.  
  
Dumbledore repartit vers son bureau d'un pas humble et droit malgrès son âge avancé.  
  
Lily et Aria ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes .  
  
Soudain la jeune rousse poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
Deux mains l'avais encérés par derrière et un parfum de fleur sauvage flotta dans l'air.  
  
_Que?  
  
Une voie résonna à son oreille.  
  
_Et à moi.....tu ne me dis pas au revoir....?  
  
Lily releva vivement la tête et entrevit quelques secondes le visage de Morgan avant qu'il ne la lache pour se placer entre elle et Aria ,assit tout les trois sur la valise ils ne dirent rien et attendirent.  
  
Un autre elfe de maison arriva et déposa discrètement une lourde malle bleu foncé à côté de morgan puis repartit en vitesse.  
  
Soudain Morgan éleva lentement la voie.  
  
_En tout cas je peux affirmer que je suis heureux de rentrer....aaaaah quel ennuis cette école....  
  
Lily releva la tête vers lui.  
  
Elle ne dit rien, elle ne l'avais pratiquement pas vue de l'année à part quelques fois où il n'avais pas hésité à lui faire du charme.  
  
Aria laissa échapper une légère plainte.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourirent , pour elles, l'année n'avais pas été de tout repos.  
  
Soudain Aria sursauta en regardant à côté d'elle.  
  
Une vielle chouette empaillé s'était illuminée, elle tourna son regard vers son frère.  
  
Il se leva et traina sa valise de manière à faire face à sa soeur et s'assit dessus.  
  
Tandis qu'il tendait sa main vers la chouette, Aria fit de même et tout se passa en un dixième de seconde, Lily entendit une voie l'appeler, elle se retourna et heurta Aria à l'épaule l'avant et dans un flash aveuglant, elle se sentit partir vers un autre pays, une sensation d'élancement dans son nombril.  
  
James observa la scène avec Sirius du bas de l'escalier, il semblait tellement surprus qu'il en était presque tombé.  
  
Il regardait l'endroit où se tenait l'instant précédant, Aria son frère et lily la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
_Ohhhhh...merde.....  
  
_ya comme un léger problème....  
  
Sirius et James se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde et partirent en courant vers le bureau de Dumbldedore.  
  
L'instant d'après, dans un pop sonore, aria, Morgan et lily attérirent douloureusement sur le sol, a demi assomé par leurs lourdes malles.  
  
Lily gémit en se relevant, et évalua lentement les dégats.  
  
"Bon j'ai une giga bosse, un super extra mal de tête et.... je viens de partir avec Aria et son frère et d'attérir dans un chateau d'elfes....qui n'aiment pas tous , ca j'en suis convaincut les sorciers et humains...oh la la ....ya comme un blème là....je me suis encore une fois de plus foutue. dans la. merde., putain je suis vraiment abonnés à ce genre de situation....mais enfin quelqu'un pourrait il me dire pourquoi ca m'arrive toujours à moi??!!"  
  
_oh mademoiselle....vous avez l'air triste....ne vous inquietez pas, ca m'arrive soucvain à moi auzi de faire des bétizes....  
  
Lily releva vivement la tête ce qui la lanca douloureusement .  
  
Elle apercut un petit bou de chou qui se tenait à côté d'elle de 4 ans pas plus. Une petite elfe, aux cheveux ébènes attachés en queue haute, deux mèches encadrant son visage et aux yeux dorés, la petite fille la regardait avec un intérêt croissant.  
  
_Oh mais....  
  
"J'hallucine ou quoi? elle a lu mes pensées ou je deviens folle??"  
  
_Je ne pense pas que vous soyez folleu mamoizelle....c'et vrai, je sais lire les pensées, mais ne dites pas à maman que j'ai lut les vôtres, elle me gronderait....elle n'aime pas quand je le fais, elle dit que c'est....c'est...  
  
_C'est insultant pour autrui.  
  
Lily releva la tête et apercut une femme , grande, les cheuveux blonds, des yeux amethiste, elle comprit de suite, qu'elle se tenait face à la mère et la petite soeur d'Aria et morgan.  
  
Elle rougit et se releva rapidement.  
  
Elle entendit à côté d'elle, aria se relevait aussi se frottant le dos et grimacant de douleur, tandis que Morgan lui avais opté pour la meilleure solution: il resta allongé en attendant que ses élancements à la tête se calme, il s'était fait à moitié éborgné par la malle.  
  
_Madame.....je...je suis....  
  
_Lily Evans!  
  
La petite fille souriait victorieusement et soudain elle mit sa main devant sa bouche comprenant son erreur tandis que sa mère la réprimandait.  
  
Aria attrapa le bras de Lily et la fit pivoter de manière à lui faire face.  
  
_Mais....comment, comment ca se fait que tu sois là??  
  
_Euh.....jcrois avoir tribuchée.....oh merde....olala....  
  
Aria et Lily se comtemplèrent quelques minutes silencieusement puis la mère d'Aria lui saisit doucement la main.  
  
_Ne vous inquietez pas mademoiselle Lily, venez avec moi, je vais de suite contactez Dumbledore pour qu'il nous envoie un....un...  
  
_Portoloin?  
  
_Tout a fait, veuillez m'excuser, je ne connais pas beaucoup les moyens de transports sorciers, donc je vais contacter votre directeur pour qu'il nous en envoie un, pendant ce temps, vous allez loger ici, je vais apelez un domestique qui vous préparera une chambre.   
  
L'élégante femme se retourna brusquement, un grand sourire au lèvre.  
  
_Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je me présente, je suis Catheryn Kapthan, la mère de ces jeunes gens.  
  
_Oh. enchantez madame. dit une Lily rouge de confusion.  
  
Catheryn héla une jeune femme aux cheuveux tressés en catogan, et lui parla en une langue inconnue de la jeune humaine.  
  
" la langue elfique, bien sur!"  
  
Lily patienta à côté d'un Morgan très grognon et d'une Aria à l'humeur plus joyeuse qui ne cessait de parler.  
  
_Mon dieu! quel coincidence Lily! on va poivoir passer plus de temps que prévu ensemble!! c'est géniale!   
  
Et Lily hochait lentement la tête, trop inquiète de savoir comment ce passerait son séjour soit surement court dans un chateau remplit d'elfe.  
  
La jeune domestique s'approcha de Lily en lui souriant.  
  
Elle lui prit le bras et lui dit dans un anglais très éméchés: suivre moi.....miss....suivre moi.  
  
Lily salua les Kapthan et se laissa guidés par la jeune femme.  
  
Elle la mena dans une chambre des plus originales aux yeux de Lily.  
  
Au milieu de la chambre tronait un lit d'une taille plus qu'envieuse, essentiellement constitué de racine noires et larges.  
  
En son milieu un matelas de plumes dorés était recouvert d'un drap jaune et de grands et larges coussins aux couleurs très variés étaient étalés négligemment de part et d'autre du lit.  
  
Une large commode de racines brunes entrelacés se tenait dans un angle de la chambre.  
  
A terre, un tapis de feuilles de différentes sortes entrelacés et cousus les unes aux autres.  
  
Les murs ne semblaient fait que de racines et de bois. On aurait dit que la chambre se tenait au centre d'un gigantesque tronc d'arbre.  
  
Lily se rendit à une des larges fenêtres et son idée fut acquiésé. En effet, on pouvait remarquer en sortant sa tête au dehors que la chambre consititué une infime partie d'une immense arbre.  
  
Lily s'assit sur le lit, trop estomaqués pour parler.  
  
La jeune servante s'afférait à ses côtés , rangeant diverses robes et affaires dans les armoires et commodes, remplissant une cruche d'un liquide rosé, nettoyant le sol, elle semblait avoir complétement oublié la présence de Lily.  
  
La jeune fille se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut arrêté par la jeune femme.  
  
_Non, non,reste ici.  
  
La jeune servante s'exprimer tant bien que mal avec un accent très marqué.  
  
Lily se rassit en soupirant, se demandant si il n'y avais que les elfes les plus haut placés qui parler sa langue. "tiens, il faudra que je le demande à Aria la prochaine fois!"  
  
S'ennuyant ferme Lily s'adressa à la servante en articulant lentement.  
  
_Com-ment, tu t'ap-pelle ?  
  
La jeune femme ne sembla pas comprendre et s'exprima vivement dans une langue douce et vive à la fois.  
  
_Hein, quoi? euhhhh tu sais je parle pas l'elfique, alors....  
  
La servante se dirigea vers Lily et l'examina de près, tournant autours d'elle comme une abeille autour du miel.  
  
_euhhh....  
  
Soudain la jeune femme s'arrêta et sourit à lily.  
  
Elle appuya un long doight fin sur le front de la rousse.  
  
_Salah.....  
  
_Hein?  
  
La jeune femme recommenca.  
  
_ Sorah  
  
_Moi? non, moi c'est Li-ly .  
  
_Li-ly.....?  
  
_oui!  
  
_Non! Sorah!  
  
_Mais....  
  
La servante se pointa du doight et prononca distinctement.  
  
_ Kaly.....  
  
_Tu t'appelle Kali?  
  
_....Kali!  
  
_Ou-oui! ok j'ai compris, mais moi c'est pas Sorah, c'est Lily!  
  
_Sorah!!!  
  
_Bon bon si tu veux!! t'excite pas.....  
  
_Dis moi, Kali, je peux sortir....tu sais...voir Aria!  
  
Lily mima ses paroles par des gestes.  
  
Kali resta perplexe et ne dis rien, elle se remit lentement à ses taches ménagères.  
  
Lily se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle regarda du côté de Kali, et vit qu'elle était allongé au sol occupé à balayer le dessous du lit. Elle saisit l'occasion et s'esquiva de la chambre en silence.  
  
Elle déambula lentement dans les longs couloirs aux teintes vives.  
  
Elle arriva devant une large porte. "surement la salle à manger"   
  
Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et remarqua une dizaine de personnes occupés à parler avec intensité, ils semblaient se disputer.  
  
Ne voulant pas déranger, elle recula dans un coin sombre et observa en silence.  
  
Elle heurta quelquechose de dur et faillit crier quand deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière et une main lui couvra la bouche l'empécahnt de protester.  
  
Elle tourna vivement la tête et apercut une Aria à la mine inquiète.  
  
Elle lui mit un doight devant la bouche et fit un mouvement du menton vers l'attroupement d'elfes.  
  
_Chut.   
  
Lily attendit patiente, tandis qu'Aria suivait avidement la conversation.  
  
Une demi heure s'écoula lentement, puis finalement, Aria fit signe à Lily de la suivre.  
  
Elle recula encore plus contre le mur et prononca un mot que Lily ne comprit pas, mais retint "on sait jamais!" , une petite trape souvrit et elles se glissèrent silencieusemnt à l'intérieur, Aria referma la trape et s'adossa à une large racine noire, se laissa glisser à terre et expira bruillament.  
  
_Ta faillit nous faire prendre, c'était juste....  
  
_Désolée! j'ai été surprise.  
  
_Pffff.....c'est rien, t'inquiète.....  
  
_Eu....Aria? je peux te demander ce que t'écouter?  
  
_Bah, ils parler tous de moi ces hypocrites! derrière mon dos! tu parles, ils avaient surement peur que je pète ma crise si j'avais été présente!  
  
_Ah? ils parlaient à quel sujet....enfin sans être indiscrète....  
  
_mffff.....ces espèces de....enfin bon, ils parlaient de mon avenir....  
  
_?  
  
_Mon avenir, tu sais, dans notre loi,les femmes sont vraiment impuissante, les pères choisissent les maris..et bla bla bla...et bien sur, ils m'ont trouvés un fiancé, très riche, socialement influent et très certainement agé...enfin, d'au moins je dirais une deuxcentaine d'année.....  
  
_Hein???  
  
_Ah.....oui, c'est vrai, tu sais, les elfes vivent longtemps, très longtemps, moi je suis encore très jeune vu que je n'ai que 17 ans, mais nous à l'inverse des humains,nous grandissons vite, comme eux, l'adolescence, c'est ca? puis passé l'adolescence, notre corps met dix fois plus de temps à vieillir que le votre. Regarde, mon père à 310 ans, et ma mère 267.  
  
Je pense qu'avec une bonne hygiène de vie et beaucoup de sagesse et de force, certains elfes du peuple peuvent obtenir la vie éternelle.  
  
Tu sais, normalement, celon notre religion, tous les elfes de famille et de sang royale vivent éternellement, ils peuvent choisir à quel âge ils veulent arrêter de vieillir, un peu comme les vampires, il y a une sorte de cérémonie, mais personne ne m'en a jamais parlé, je l'ai appris en fouillant quelques livres...euh interdit normalement.  
  
Aria fit un sourire innocent à Lily qui éclata de rire.  
  
_Donc, ils parlaient de mon futur fiancé, qui est certainement vieux enfin par rapport à moi, tu te rend compte, il a presque l'âge de mes parents!!  
  
_Dis moi, à quel âge correspond 200 ans pour les humains?  
  
_Oh? je dirais.....45 ans environ....mais bon moi je n'en ai que 17 quoi! faut pas abusé! et puis......moi, je ne l'aime pas.....  
  
La jeune fille avais perdu soudainement son si doux sourire et semblait mélancolique.  
  
_Il me manque déjà.....  
  
_je sais....  
  
Aria se leva et fit signe à Lily de la suivre.  
  
Elle la mena hors du passage secret jusqu'à la chambre assigné à la jeune rousse.  
  
_Bien te voilà arrivé, bon écoute, on dine bientôt, alors, Kali t'amenera à la salle de diner. En attendant, repose toi, tu a l'air crevé! t'es toute pâle.  
  
_Oh ca va aller, c'est juste que le jour de l'accouchement se rapproche alors....  
  
_C'est pour quand? bah normalement c'est pour début aout.  
  
_Bien, alors, ne fais pas de bétise et surtout calme toi.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé découvrant une Kali toute pale et à la mine contrarié.  
  
Elle commenca à parler et à parler sans s'arrêter , elle semblait en colère.  
  
Aria s'exprimait doucement et seureinement dans cette langue que Lily ne comprenait pas.  
  
Le seul mot que Lily retint de leur conversation fut:  
  
_Sorah...... et Kali continuait de parler en haussant le ton de plus en plus.  
  
_Et mais c'est comme ca qu'elle m'appelle! Sorah!Dis Aria, pourquoi elle m'appelle Sorah....j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je m'appeler Lily, mais elle continu à m'appeler Sorah!  
  
Aria resta interdite quelques secondes et écalta de rire etout en réprimendant gentiment Kali.  
  
_Sorah signifie dans notre langue, "la grosse " et Sorha "la gosse" elle a fait un vilain jeu de mot apparement.  
  
Elle recommenca à parler à Kali avec un ton plus dur, Kali, tête basse était toute rouge et acquiesait de la tête tout ce que disais Aria.  
  
_Mais c'est même pas vrai!!! je suis pas grosse! je suis enceinte! c'est pas la même chose!!!  
  
Lily avais été vexé par cette elfe.  
  
_C'est ce que je viens de lui expliquer. Je lui ai dit que tu étais enceinte.  
  
_Aria, c'est vrai que je suis si grosse?   
  
Lily fit un tour sur elle même tout en s'observant.  
  
_Lily, tu es enceinte, si tu n'avais pas un ventre tout rond, là je m'inquieterais sérieusement!!  
  
_Oui mais...  
  
_Il n'y a pas de mais! tu sais, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte, son sourire est le plus pure qu'il soit. Et toi, depuis que tu l'es, tu es plus resplendissante que jamais!  
  
Lily lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre sous le regard méprisant de Kali.  
  
"Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a contre moi cette Kali? je lui ai pourtant rien fait!"  
  
La soirée s'écoula rapidement, le diner fut une épreuve des plus dfficiles pour Lily qui avais à subir les regards émerveillés de certains et méprisants d'autres.  
  
A près diner, les parents d'Aria la convoquèrent dans un petit salon.  
  
_Voilà, miss, nous avons joint votre directeur qui vous a fait un portoloin, nous le recevrons par hibou, dans les jours à venir, en attendant, vous garderer la chambre que je vous ai assignée et la servante que ma femme vous a donné est à votre entière disposition.  
  
Le père d'Aria ne fut pas plus explicite et lui intima de regagner sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit en vitesse, l'apparence stricte du père de son amie, la rendait nerveuse.  
  
Deux passèrent durant laquelle Lily profita un maximum de la présence de son amie, et dut subir l'inimitié de sa nouvelle servante qui continué à la nommer "Sorah" dans son dos. Mais l'absence de lettre de Dumbledore et de ses amis, en particulier de James, l'inquiéta.  
  
Le vendredi, tandis qu'Aria et elle était installée sur le haut de l'immense arbre qui soutenait le chateau royale, une escorte arriva devant le chateau, avec de la musique et des jongleurs.  
  
En son centre, une sorte de dragon soutenait une petite plateforme où se tenait quatre elfes occupés à rire et à discuter avec animation.  
  
Aria se pencha et son regard se figea.  
  
_C'est lui.  
  
Lily n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle vouler parler, elle le savait bien, la personne qui hantait le plus les pensées d'Aria ces derniers temps, son fiancé, venait d'arriver avec son escorte.  
  
_Oh.non.putain. il faut que je me cache!! si je part et que je me cache! peut être qu'il se lassera et qu'il partira! oui, il faut que je fasse ca!il faut que je me m'en aille.....  
  
Lily attrapa Aria par les épaules et la secoua.  
  
_Il en est hors de questions Aria! si tu part, ton père sera furieux, tu le sais bien, et tu risque de mettre en danger ta famille....on ne saist jamais....ton fiancé, il est roi lui aussi, Roi du pays D'estarie, roi des elfes noires! il pourrait déclarer la guerre à votre contrée.....tu le sais bien, enfin Aria ton père t'a dit que votre mariage était un pacte de paix entre vos deux pays, si tu refuse de le renconter....et bien.....  
  
_Je te croyais mon amie Lily!  
  
_C'est pour toi! c'est pour toi que je dis ca! tu te rend compte, tu metterais en danger ta famille, et ta petite soeur, pense à elle! c'est elle qui trinquerais dans l'histoire! elle devrait le marier et dès qu'elle serait devenue adolescente! tu te rend compte, Aria!et pui ton père te renirais! enfin, il dois y avoir une autre solution.....  
  
_Mais...mais....  
  
_Réagis....je t'en pris....  
  
_Non. Non. pourquoi je devrais faire ca?! pourquoi hein? j'en ai marre de toujours obéir de toujours faire tout qu'il veut, il est peut être mon père, mais il n'a pas à subir tout ce que je vis depuis mon enfance! je n'en peut plus, pourquoi je ne serais pas libre moi aussi, pourquoi je ne suis pas née humaine, comme toi? pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aimer qui je souhaite....hein?!  
  
_Parce que ce monde est injuste, et que sans les injustices, sans le malheur, sans le bohneur, sans guerres , sans naissances et sans morts, ce monde n'existerais pas, et peut être qu'il serait chaotique....il faut tout ca pour que la vie continu, Aria, c'est dure, je sais, je le sais.....  
  
Lily tenait Aria dans ses bras et la bercait.Bon bah, on voit que Aria et Lily dans ce chapitre mais bon, voilà, il fallait que je fasse un chapitre sur la vie sociale et familiale d'Aria, et bon j'ai rajouter Lily , car on était fin juillet et donc, son accouchement approché.....donc j'ai fait un petit coktail des deux et tada!  
  
_Tu sais, je ne demande, qu'une seule chose, une seule, je voudrais le revoir, au moins une seule fois....je sais que je suis égoïste, mais quand je l'aurais revu, je te jure, je te le promet, je reviendrais ici, et je prendrais en main ma vie, je serais une bonne reine pour cet homme que je hais....je lui donnerais des descendants, je ferais tout pour lui, mais juste après avoir vu une dernière fois l'homme que j'aime.  
  
Lily la regarda dans les yeux longtemps et acquiesa.  
  
_Alors, je ferais tout pour t'aider Aria, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisse le revoir une dernière fois.  
  
Lily soupira et boucla son sac. Elles devaient faire vite si elles voulaient fuir du chateau.  
  
Elles devraient surtout éviter le fiancé d'Aria.  
  
"Merde! j'espère qu'on va y arriver! et pourquoi j'ai toujours pas recu ce fichu portoloin?? mais bon, on a plus le temps d'attendre que ce fichu hibou nous l'apporte! ca fait maintenant trois semaines quand même!"  
  
Lily remonta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et parti en vitesse, prenant un passage secret que lui avais montrer Aria, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
Elle devait rejoindre Aria dans la petit bois adjacent au chateau, ensuite, elles se dirigeraient vers la rivière et la longerait vers la première ville sorcière et là, elles empreinteraient une cheminée en direction de chez Remus.  
  
Elle soupira, pensant avoir été un peu dur avec son amie, "je n'aurais peut être pas du lui dire tout ca...." mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle arrivait dehors et devait faire attention d'éviter les nomades installer pour un petit moment à côté du chateau.  
  
Il y avait un gigantesque feu d'allumer, qui semblait monter jusqu'au ciel, et un petit groupe de filles dansait de manière endiablé tout autour du feu tandis que des hommes, d'autres femmes et des enfants étaient installés devant le feu à manger des fruits et viandes et à observer les danseuses se mouvoir langoureusemnt au son des tambours et d'autres instruments.  
  
Elle longea une rour du chateau et se colla pratiquement au mur voulant passer inapercu.  
  
Elle réussit à s'esquiver vers le bois et commenca à marcher.  
  
Elle s'arrêta devant un arbre et attendit quelques secondes à peine avant qu'une ombre n'attérissent à côter d'elle.  
  
_Putain Aria! arrête de me faire sursauter comme ca! tu peux pas arruver en marchant au lieu de sauter d'arbre en arbre, t'es pas un singe quand même!  
  
_Oh la la mâdemoiselle est choqué? excusez moi dame chochotte....  
  
Elles marchèrent d'un pas lent pendant au moins trois bonnes heures, puis, l'après midi déjà bien avancer, elles s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Lily soupira longuement.  
  
_Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crut mourir! j'ai une grosse crampe au ventre!  
  
_Attend je vais te préparer une tisane pour que ca passe.  
  
Aria s'éloigna dans les bois pour chercher une plante aux qulités médicinales.  
  
Lily s'allongea dans les hautes herbes et soudain se crispa entièrement.  
  
Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement.  
  
_Aaaaaaah.....tain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive??!  
  
elle se redressa et se tena doucement le ventre, le carressant de manière à se décontracter.  
  
_Ouf.....c'est surement à cause de cette longue marche....  
  
Mais soudain une douleur fulgurante la traversa au niveau du bas ventre.  
  
_AAAhh mon Dieu!!  
  
Elle se releva, la panique la gagna petit à petit.  
  
_Aria!!! Aria!! revient!! j'ai vraiment trop maaaaaaaaaallll.....ahhh  
  
Lily s'agenouilla dans les herbes et baissa soudainement les yeux.  
  
_Oh non, tout mais pas ca! par pitié.....  
  
Le long de ses jambes un liquides translucide coulait à terre.  
  
_Oh non!  
  
Aria arriva quelques secondes plus tard alerté par les cris de Lily.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive??  
  
Lily releva une pale figure et parla en tremblant de tout ses membres.  
  
_Je viens de perdre les eaux.  
  
_QUOI?????? tain tu pouvais pas le faire hier?!  
  
_Nan mais tu crois variment que j'ai choisis??!!  
  
Le soleil se coucha lentement laissant une trainée écarlate dans son sillage , au lon dans les heutes herbes, deux jeunes femmes paniquées semblait insensible au bruit que faisait une bête sauvage se rapprochant doucement d'elle.  
  
à suivre........  
  
J'espère que ca vous a plu...... REVIEW SVP!! ca serait hyper gentil!  
  
bizou et zoyeu noel à tous!  
  
et à bientôt!!!!  
  
Alysia xxxx 


	14. un accouchement difficile

COUCOU!!! Hyyyyyaaaaa!!!! je suis impardonnable!!!! sorry à tous!!! ca fais environ trois mois que je n'ai rien publié pour cette fic!!! vraiment désolée!! mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes....enfin non, presque pas....en fait je n'arrivais plus de tuput à écrire cette fic, les éides me manquaient mais vraiment beaucoup alors! et je me suis lancé dans une autre fic, "Journal de Ginny la furie" que j'ai finis entre temps....et donc, je me remet à celle-ci qui touche bientôt à la fin..bon le chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais je tiens vraiment à le poster aujourd'hui donc....la suite viendra très vite! promis, (moins d'une semaine si je suis pas trop fatiguée) il est pas super comme chap, mais necessaire, hey! fo bien qu'il naisse le tit Harry tout de même!  
  
Bon je vous laisse en espérant que vous apprcierez ce chap qui traite entiérement de l'accouchement de Lily.  
  
J'ai pas trop de vocab, comme je suis pas sage femme, alors scusez moi d'avance!  
  
chap 13 un accouchement difficile  
  
Lily hurla tandis qu'Aria essayait tant bien que mal de l'allonger sur des herbes hautes.  
  
_Lily respire, calme toi! surtout respire bien comme l'infirmière te l'a appris! Lily!  
  
Aria saisit la tête de Lily dans ses mains et la secoua légérement.  
  
_Arrête ca , Aria!  
  
Aria lacha Lily et remonta la robe blanche de la jeune femme.  
  
_Bon euh. je. j'ai jamais accouché. enfin tu dois le savoir quoi. donc euh. je sais pas comment va ca se passer. bon donc je vais regarder si le bébé arrive bientôt.  
  
_Comment ca tu vas regarder?  
  
_bah je vais voir si ton col est très dilaté ou pas. enfin je crois qu'il faut faire ca, et pis j'en sais rien moiiiiiii! MOn Dieu aidez nous!  
  
_ARIA putain c'est moi qui vais devoir enfanté pas toi donc calme toi!! tu me stresses et j'ai très.aaaaaaaah........mal!  
  
_ Ok,ok, je respire à fond!!! allez un, deux, trois!  
  
Aria se pencha et regarda, quand elle releva la tête, elle était toute blanche.  
  
_Quoi?!!  
  
_Je savais pas que c'était si gros un bébé quand ca naissait...  
  
_Aria!! je t'en prie, tu me rassure pas là! fais quelques choses!!!  
  
_Bon normalement, avant qu'une femme accouche il peut se passer beaucoup de temps...  
  
_Comment ca..beaucoup de temps?  
  
_Depuis combien de temps as tu mal? dit Aria tandis qu'elle installait des herbes son la tête de sa jeune amie.  
  
_ Bah, depuis 3 heures...environ.  
  
_Et bah! on en est pas sortie!! il va falloir attendre au moins deux trois heures, si ce n'en est pas 6 ou 7 avant que tu n'accouches!si ce n'est plus!  
  
_QuOi??!! tu es train de me DIRE que vais souffrir comme ca Pendant une éTERnité?!   
  
_Voui....dit l'elfe d'une toute petite voie.  
  
Elle s'en voulait tellement à l'instant d'avoir embarquée son amie dans un voyage complétement inutile et futile alors qu'elle allait presque acccouchée.  
  
_ Tu n'y es pour rien Aria....  
  
Dit Lily d'une voie entrecoupée de gémissement comme si elle avait lu les pensées de son amie.  
  
La jeune fille réprima un sanglot et opina de la tête.  
  
Lily rit doucement  
  
_Tu sais,....ce devrait être moi plutôt qui devrait pleurer....pas toi...s'il te pl..  
  
Un rugissement bestial coupa la jeune fille dans sa phrase, laissant les deux adolescentes blanche de surprise.  
  
_Je t'en prie Aria....dis moi que c'était ton estomac....  
  
_Désolée de te décevoir...  
  
Un feulement et bruissement de feuille les fit sursauter. Aria sortit sa baguette qu'elle avais pensée à emporter, d'une main tremblante.  
  
Lily se cambra soudainement sous une douleur intense puis retomba sur le sol, éssouflée.  
  
Plus aucun bruit ne se fit, comme si soudain, le son avais était coupé, puis dans un coup de vent puissant, tout redevint normal, une bête aux griffes acérées arriva en galopant, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, Aria cria de peur tandis que la bête se précipitait sur elles deux.  
  
_Aria!!!  
  
Aria se ressaisit tout à coup et d'un mouvement brusque jetta sa baguette au sol, dégainant une longue et fine épée de cristal.  
  
_ Aria!!  
  
Aria attendit la bête qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres, devant elles deux, comme si elle jaugeait la situation.  
  
La jeune elfe semblait être entrer en transe, aucune expression n'habitait son visage à part celle d'une rage violente, se mettant en position d'attaque, elle observa le fauve giganstesque.  
  
_T'inquiètes pas, Lily, on va faire ca, à ma propre méthode....  
  
L'elfe brune et la bête, se tournait autour, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.  
  
Puis soudain dans un rugissement de rage, la bête se précipita vers Aria.  
  
La jeune elfe, attendit sans bouger puis au dernier moment esquiva la bête d'un saut sur le côté, lui assegnant en même temps, un coup profond à l'épaule.  
  
Le monstre poussa un japement horrible et dans un tourbillon de griffe envoya Aria quelques mètres plus loin, une large entaille à la jambe.  
  
La jeune fille attérit non loin dans des fourrets piquants, elle semblait sonnée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, là, avec un feulement satisfait, le monstre se tourna vers Lily, qui dans son effarement, se tenait stoïque ne réagissant aucunement, se contentant d'observer le fauve d'un regard envouté, avec un intérêt morbide.  
  
Il se mouvait fellinement jusqu'à la jeune fille, savourant la peur et l'effarement qu'il provoquait en sa proie.  
  
Lily se révaillant soudainement essaya tant bien que mal de se relevait, mais sans aucun résultat, elle fouilla avec frénésie ses poches.  
  
_satané baguette!!  
  
Puis dans un cri satisfait elle la tira et la brandit tel une épée devant elle, telle une petite fille effrayée menacant un gros chien d'un baton trop lourd.  
  
La bête ne comprenant pas ce qu'était l'arme ne sembla pas du tout effrayée, sa lente et sournoise progression.  
  
_Ariaaaaa!!!! Je t'en prie!!!!! OUVRE LES YEUX!!!!!par pitié.....  
  
Lily ne sentait pas en état du tout! de faire de la magie, mais son instinc de survie, lui donna une force monstrueuse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.  
  
Dans un cris de rage et de douleur, elle se releva, faisant face à l'ennemis, elle rafermit la prise de sa baguette et envoya à l'animal un sort d'expulsage.  
  
Le monstre fut projeter à plusieurs mètres, mais ne sembla pas affecter par l'attaque, au contraire, il semblait encore plus assoiffé de la chair de la jeune femme.  
  
Un rugissement, un coup de griffes, un sort lancait au hasard, un coup d'épée,et une flèche empoisonnée, virent à bout du monstre.  
  
Il s'étala de tout son long, dans un rugissement, étranglé par son propre sang qui coulait abondement de sa gorge.  
  
Lily fut prise de vertige et s'étala dans un gémissement.  
  
_ ahhhh.......J'ai mal....Aria....par pitié....  
  
Une Aria toute essouflée et blessée arriva en courant vers Lily.  
  
_Lily....tu va bien?  
  
_Pas vraiment..j'ai été touchée....il m'a blessé la jambe gauche....  
  
Aria jura et arracha un bout de sa tunique pour faire un bandage à la jeune fille.  
  
Puis elle se dirigea vers le monstre et dans une stupeur qui fit relever la tête à Lily, Aria arracha une flèche d'un blanc immaculé à l'extrémitié et écarlare au bout de la chair de l'animal désormais hors d'état de nuire.  
  
Elle se retourna vivement.  
  
_ Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui est le soldat qui nous a retrouvé?! Montrez vous!  
  
Un elfe jeune d'apparence attérit souplement aux côtés d'Aria, et dans une révérance plus que surjoué, il minauda: _ Alors? qui est le meilleur..? tandis qu'il évitait gracieusement le poing d'Aria.  
  
_Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là?!  
  
_depuis plus de deux heures!  
  
_Et tu ne pouvais pas te montrer plus tôt! espèce d'idiot!  
  
_C'est comme ca que tu me remercie? boff, j'aurais mieux fait de laisser le skyro te bouffer...  
  
Aria le prit par le bras et le traina jusqu'à Lily qui arborait une mine complétement ahurie.  
  
_Bon c'est Yvan, un jeune apprenti de la garde royal, Yvan, Lily, ma meileure amie, et comme tu t'en rend compte, la demoiselle va accoucher, donc, si tu veux t'en sortir sans une main ou un pied en moins, t'as intérêt à filer nous chercher de l'aide et vite fait!!  
  
Sur ce elle aggripa le jeune homme qui devait avoir la quatorzaine d'année humaine, et l'envoya pratquement voler quinze mètres plus loin.  
  
_Et bouge!!!  
  
_ A vos ordres mon altesse adorée!!  
  
Lily observa d'un regard fatigué, le jeune Yvan sortir en courant de son champs de vision.  
  
Aria se pencha sur Lily et lui caressa le front.  
  
_Et bien ma grande, tu en aura des choses à raconter à ton enfant plus tard, je vois ca de là..les folles aventure de Lily Potter!  
  
Lily rit doucement.  
  
_Hey! doucement je suis pas encore mariée...il faut attendre encore un peu....  
  
_Ca ne saurait tardé! mais bon en attendant ma belle, on a un enfant à mettre au monde! dit elle en remontant ses manches embuées de sang et déchirée par endroit, tout en faisant un doux sourire à son amie.  
  
La noirceur de la nuit semblait les habillés toutes deux d'une expression morose et inquiète.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
James se retourna dans son lit, il pensait encore à elle.  
  
Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas? il avais beau lui écrire qu'il se reverrait bientôt, qu'il viendrait la chercher avec Dumbledore, ses lettres restaient sans réponse.  
  
Une voie perfide lui susurra doucement " peut être aurait-elle finalement succombé au charme exotique des oreilles pointus? tu sais le jumeau de la petite elfe amoureuse de Remus...niark!"  
  
La ferme se répondais James, engageant un combat intérieur, perdut d'avance, il finissait toujours par prendre une potion de sommeil pour que cette voie cesse de le tourmenter.  
  
James se tourna vers son réveil,qui affichait: 31/07/72. 01h18-a.m....cela faisait un mois exactement qu'elle avais disparus, jours pour jours avec Aria, emporté par le portoloin et Dumbledore venait à peine de lui dire quelques heures plutôt qu'ils iraient la chercher le lendemain, "c'est pour aujourd'hui, allez courage, ce matin, je la reverrais!"...  
  
Il soupira et avala avec une grimace de dégout la potion acre qui le fit sombrait quelques secondes plus tard, dans un sommeil long et profond.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Comment cela se déroule t'il?  
  
_Plutôt mal je dirais....le bébé s'est retourné quand la jeune femme s'est défendue contre le skyro....il se présente par le siège....  
  
_Et qu'est ce que ca veut dire?  
  
_Ca veut dire que pour une jeune femme qui accouche pour la première fois, ca va être extremement dur....  
  
Aria se laissa choir sur le siège, les remords lui rongeant l'esprit..mais pourquoi avait-elle était si inconsciente? pourquoi n'avait-elle pas penser à Lily plutôt qu'a elle même, quelle égoïste elle faisait.....  
  
_Mademoiselle Aria?  
  
La jeune elfe releva la tête doucement comme prise d'une fébrilité passagère.  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Votre père, vous fais demander.  
  
Ca y est, elle était cuite, ca allait chauffer pour elle.  
  
Elle se leva et suivit le domestique, une forte résigniation animant ses traits contractés.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Nyo..  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Quel heure est-il?  
  
_7 h00. Akasha, venez vite!  
  
_Oui?  
  
_ Ca y est.....le col est assez dilaté, le bébé va sortir, mais il va falloir l'aider.  
  
Akasha se dirigea vers une Lily a moitié consciente.  
  
_ Lily, c'est ca?  
  
_Humm?  
  
Akasha semblait parler l'anglais à merveille se qui rassurra fortement Lily qui se sentait seule et depaysé.  
  
_Quand je vous le dirais, il va falloir pousser....de toute vos force, d'accord?  
  
_Ou....i.  
  
Akasha appela l'infirmière et lui donna plusieurs ordre.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Akasha saisit la nuque de Lily et lui fit boire une potion pour réduire la douleur.  
  
_Bien à trois, Lily....un, deux, Trois.allez y poussez très très fort!  
  
Lily se contracta et hurla de douleur, la potion ne changeant rien à son état.  
  
_ Oui! c'est bien, allez-y Nyo! tournez le!!  
  
Nyo essayait tant bien que mal de faire basculer l'enfant pour le faire sortir dans une position meilleure.  
  
_HYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Akasha soupira et se frotta le front.  
  
_Ca se présente vraiment mal....mais on va y arriver, tenez bon...  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
James se réveilla en sursaut, quelle heure? 7 h00.  
  
Ils partaient dans une heure.  
  
Heureux, il s'habilla en vitesse, puis réveilla Sirius qui passait les vacances avec lui ayant fugué de chez ses parents.  
  
_Hey le cleps!! debout!!  
  
_mmmmmnnn....grrr....laisse moooooi..........mmm.zzzz  
  
_DEBOUT!! TOUT DE SUITE, SALE CABOT!!  
  
_Oh la ferme!!!!!!!! cria Sirius en envoyant son oreiller à la tête de James.  
  
Le jeune esquiva mollement et partit avec un petit air satsifait déjeuner.  
  
Une heure plus tard, James et Sirius était assis dans le canapé du salon, attendant que Dumbledore veuille bien se montrer.  
  
_Tu sais quoi Sirius, je me sens un peu coupable quand même, nous on va retrouver Lily et Remus, n'est même pas au courant...il voudrait surement venir, sinon..  
  
_Mais ce ne serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour Aria...  
  
_mm, tu as surement raison.........Roooooh!! mais qu'est ce qu'il fait le Dumbledore! il va se montrer oui ou non!!  
  
_Allons, allons Jeune homme, il faut prendre son mal en patience.  
  
_Sirius t'es pas drôle essaie pas de l'imitert'es vraiment pas doué pour ca!, dis james en se retourant, non pas pour faire face à Sirius, mais à son directeur même.  
  
_Opssss, euh je voulais dire....  
  
_Là n'est pas la question James, nous devons y aller, j'ai un emploie du temps plus que charger..il nous faut nous dépécher....  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore attrapa James et Sirius par l'épaule et transplanna au chateau elfique.  
  
Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.  
  
_Woh! fut tout ce que put dire Sirirus.  
  
Une domestique fit un écart de 1 mètre se retrouvant sur les fesses quand elle les vit transplaner et arriver comme ca retenant de peu un cri.  
  
_Excusez notre intrusion, mademoiselle.......pourriez vous nous dire où se trouve votre Roi?  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que disait Dumbledore.  
  
James de plus en plus impatient grogna.  
  
_Bon, tu sais où elle est Lily ou pas?!  
  
_ Mr Potter veuillez rester poli....  
  
La jeune femme parla rapidement en comprenant le nom "Lily", voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle les mena jusqu'à un petit salon, où elle les fit assoir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Le Roi des elfes entrait accompagner de loin par sa fille ainée.  
  
_Hey! Aria! fit Sirius en lui souriant.  
  
Elle releva vivement la tête et leur sourit mais voyant le regard lourd de sens de son père , elle rabaissa la tête dans une parfaite contemplation de ses souliers.  
  
_ Dumbledore, vous êtes enfin, là! je vous attender plus tôt...  
  
_ Marles, content de vous revoir....je suis infiniement désolé, mais vous savez, on a beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, surtout au ministère avec la guerre qui fais tant de ravages à travers le pays, de plus nous avaons recu, ces derniers temps, les ministres étrangers pour installer quelques réformes, et quelques pactes alliés.  
  
_ Oui, bien sur..je comprend tout à fait....cette guerre prend des allures monstrueuses, elle pourrait même finir ne geurre mondial, si aucune réforme ne sont prises.....enfin revenons, à notre sujet, vous êtes là pour Lily, n'est ce pas?   
  
Les trois sorciers opinèrent.  
  
_Mais vous ne pourrez pas la ramenez aujourd'hui...  
  
_Pourquoi donc?  
  
_ Vous n'avez pas recu notre courrier?  
  
_Comment du courrier? ah non, je n'en ai pas recu du tout, même!  
  
_Etrange..  
  
James s'interposa.  
  
_Et Lily, elle a recue mes lettres?!  
  
Aria reprit.  
  
_Oh, pour ca non! elle était en rogne contre toi! elle disait tout le temps que tu devais en avoir marre d'elle parce qu'elle était trop grosse et que tu t'étais vengé sur Milyna!  
  
_Quoi?! mais non! j'ai du lui envoyer des dizaines et des dizaines de lettre!!!  
  
_Ah?  
  
Le roi continua.  
  
_Je me rensaignerais la dessus, c'est trop bizarre pour laisser passer tels événements, on ne sait jamais, les sbires de Voldemort rodent et sont partout, peut être ont ils surveillés tout le courrier qui entre et qui sort depuis quelques temps dans notre forêt......je vais m'occuper de ca de suite.  
  
Myra! appela le Roi d'une voie forte.  
  
Il lui donna des ordres dans une langue inconnu aux sorciers, puis la jeune femme sortit précipitemment.  
  
Aria reprit surprise.  
  
_Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant?!  
  
_ Quoi donc? dit Sirius  
  
Aria déglutit difficilement et fixa James de ses grands yeux.  
  
_Elle est en train d'accoucher....  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes.  
  
_Que..quOI?!! hurla presque James  
  
_Accoucher....dit Sirius, les yeux exhorbités.....oh merde! enfin non, c'est bien mais.....  
  
_ Où est elle?! coupa James le sang battant durement ses tempes.  
  
_Euh.....tu devrais peut être attendre...  
  
_AMENE MOI!   
  
James saisit le bras d'Aria sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir et partit en courant de la pièce.  
  
_Montres moi!  
  
Aria lacha James et se mit à courir lui montrant le chemin  
  
Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une porte brunâtre, des gémissements de douleurs et des hurlements sortaient de cette pièce.  
  
James devint aussi blanc que des draps et déglutit.  
  
_Je vais y aller....  
  
_NON!attend qu'ils aient finis....ca ne se passe pas très bien.....  
  
_Comment ca?!  
  
_Il se présente à l'envers, les infirmières essaient de le faire basculer sinon, elles n'y arriveront pas....Lily ne pourra pas ..... ce sera trop dur.....  
  
_Je........il faut que je l'aide....mais..  
  
James n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, des idées folles lui traversaient l'esprit, des idées morbides, répugnantes.  
  
_J'ai peur.  
  
Cette seule phrase suffit à faire comprendre à Aria l'intensité des sentimenst que James devait éprouver au moment même.  
  
Elle lui prit la main et la serra très fort, le réconfortant quand les cris se faisaient plus fort.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
_On y est presque!!   
  
_Ca y est! le bébé est dans le bon sens!!  
  
_Allez Lily gardez courage, ca va allez mieux maintenant, ca va aller tout seul!  
  
_MOn CUL Ouais!!!! ca fais 7 heures QUe ....nnnnnnnn....yaaa....VOUS....me réPéTEZ la même chose!!!!  
  
_Calmez vous! ca ne sert rien de vous ennerver....  
  
_Et pourquoi d'après vous je m'énerve?!!!! j'ai MAL Putain de BORdel de Merde!!  
  
Lily se cambra soudainement sous une douleur atroce.  
  
_HYAAHH!  
  
_OUi! ca y est. Je le l'ai!  
  
Lily se laissa choir sur le lit, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Akasha sourit sous les pleurs du tout petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.  
  
_Rapellez moi, dit elle, de ne plus jamais m'occuper de vos accouchements, vous êtes trop grossières.....elle rit doucement .  
  
Lily ouvrit subitement les yeux prenant conscience qu'il était né...enfin né!  
  
_Mon bébé.....dit elle en sombrant dans les ténèbres.  
  
Akasha finit de nettoyer l'enfant et le posa sur le flanc de sa mère, évanouit.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un James et une Aria blanc entrèrent doucement en fixant l'infirmière.  
  
Aria prit le parole d'une voie éttouffée.  
  
_Alors?  
  
Akasha fit un sourire à James et lui pointa le lit dans un coin de la pièce où se tenait endormie Lily et un tout petit Harry qui gazouillait.  
  
Il se dirigea vers eux, tremblant de tous ses membres et s'assit à côté de sa fiancée, il l'embrassa tendrement et prit précautionneusement son enfant dans ses bras.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses grands yeux aux longs cils noirs et fixa de ses pupilles vertes les yeux bleu de son père.  
  
James rit doucement.  
  
_Salut, toi.....tu sais quoi, c'est moi ton papa...et tu va devoir me trainer derrière toi tout le restant de ta vie! hey....me regarde pas comme ca, on dirait ta mère.....beeeeeuh! James fit une grimace au bébé ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire gazouiller plus fort, James le prit et le chatouilla doucement.  
  
Lily soupira et ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
  
_Mmmmmm...?  
  
Elle leva la tête et vit un James rayonnant bercé un tout petit bébé.  
  
Elle tendit les bras vers lui.  
  
James la vit, et dans un sourire lui mit son bébé dans les les bras.  
  
Lily se mit à pleurer.  
  
_tu es là....enfin....tu as mis du temps....ca fais des années et des années que je t'attend....Harry.  
  
Elle se rallongea doucement et s'endormit, son enfant lui chatouillant doucement le ventre de ses petites poings potelés et James lui carressant doucement les cheuveux, et lui murmurant un "je t'aime" inaudible pour tous les autres.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Aria soupira doucement....elle avais laissé une lettre au chevet de Lily et était partie emportant sa baguette et une épée courte, une carte et tout son amour pour Remus. Elle se rememorra le contenue de sa lettre....  
  
"excusez moi....tous....de partir comme une voleuse....mais je ne peux pas rester là.....sans lui....je ne peux pas vivre sans sa présence...plutôt mourir......Lily, je te promet de te revoir bientôt, après, tout, c'est moi la marraine d'Harry, et je te jure que quand je te reverrais, tu pourras me frapper autant que tu le voudra, tu pourra te passer les nerfs sur moi et je promet de t'aider à faire des petites plats pour Harry et même que je changerais ses couches....ne m'en veux pas, ton amie qui t'aime."  
  
Aria réajusta son sac sur son épaule et continua de marcher à travers une forêt aux arbres tantôt clair et foncé, une expression résignée animant ses traits .  
  
à suivre....  
  
Voilà! bon pour le prochain chapitre au programme: Harry, vie de couple, disputes, mariage à venir, et surtout Remus et Aria seront surement les vedettes de ca chap!!  
  
Je vous embrasse à dans quelques jours!  
  
Biz Alysia 


	15. dors, dors, mon petit ange

Hello! merci aux reviewers! et à tous mes lecteurs même ceux qui ont po le temps de reviewer ou à qui la fic plait po.....suis pas un peu barge moa?  
  
Oui donc!  
  
merci à  
  
Ange Maxina : salut!! merci beacoup pour ta review qui m'a bien encouragée! euh vi, zaime bien le seigneur des anneaux, mais je suis pas une fan-fan, j'aime bcp c'est tout, et j'aime surtout tout ce qui touche à l'héroique fantasy et tout.donc voili!!  
  
Raphou: MARCI de me pardonnée, snif ca me fais plaisir........!  
  
4rine: ton tit mot m'a fais plaisir!! merci merci! la suite est pour maintenant, bonne lecture!  
  
chapitre 14 dors, dors, mon petit ange.....  
  
Un cri de rage et des jurons inconnus résonnèrent aux oreilles de Lily. Elle se releva vivement et tourna la tête vers le hall du chateau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ouvrit la porte doucement non sans avoir avant recouché Harry, puis elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte pour que la discussion animée du hall, ne réveille pas l'enfant qui avais pris l'habitude de pleurer dès que le ton où un bruit devenait trop élevé. Elle se dirigea vers la source des cris, et découvrit, le Roi faisant face à plusiseurs elfes, plus ou moins jeunes, tous habillés pareils, "comme une armée" se dit elle, "ou des soldats".  
  
Elle attendit quelques minutes puis, en silence repartit, se donnant pour but de trouver James et Sirius, le Roi devais surement encore hurlé à cause de sa fille ainée qui avais décampé il y avait de cela une semaine, ils avaient ordonné à ses soldats de silloner la forêt, mais ils ne l'avaient aucunement retrouvé. Lily tourna la tête et observa la vue que la fenêtre ouverte lui offrait, une forêt s'étendant sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, elle espérait sincérement qu'Aria trouverait Remus. Elle avais tant souffert, elle ne méritait pas ce mariage forcé, même s'il était important pour le Roi et le pacte de paix entre les deux pays.  
  
Elle soupira et reprit sa route, trouver les deux autres!  
  
Elle sortit par le derrière du chateau et se dirigea vers le lieux préféré des deux amis, elle devait leur dire, que le soir même Dumbledore viendrait les chercher, elle venais de recevoir une lettre. Le Roi avais finis par découvrir que le courrier était intercepté à la frontière de la forêt par une bande de partisan de voldemort, non pas des mangemorts, mais des simples laquais, "ca devient grave cette guerre....mais encore un an, et Voldemort sera hors d'état de nuire..enfin pour queques années seulement....." se dit elle morose.. Plus les journées passées, moins elle arrivait à savourer la seule année qui lui restait à vivre, elle avais si peur.....la mort était une perspective trop effrayante et inconnue pour elle, il y avais des nuits, où elle restait étendue, voyant et revoyant la même scène en boucle....celle que son fils verrait 13 ans plus tard, quand ils rencontreraient pour la première fois de sa vie des détraqueurs....pensa t'elle amère, elle avais eut la vision de son fils s'écroulant sous le choc, la nuit précédante, c'était trop dur pour elle...beaucoup trop dur.  
  
Des bras l'enlacèrent et la soulevèrent du sol soudainement et Lily sursauta, mais sourit quand elle vit James lui sourire. Il la reposa et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
_Tu nous chercher? demanda Sirius  
  
_Oui. On repart tous ce soir! dit Lily avec une mine renfrognée.  
  
James lui sourit tendrement.  
  
_Il faudra que je te montre quelques choses, ce soir..  
  
Lily releva la tête.  
  
_Quoi?dit elle soudainement intérressé.  
  
Sirius se pencha vers elle d'un air conspirateur.  
  
_Bah tu vois, je viens de lui offrir une sorte de bible du sexe et je pense qu'il y des trucs qu'il voudrais essayer sur toi....  
  
James lui flanqua un coup magistral derrière le crane qui fit basculer Sirius et il s'étala lamentablement à terre, sur ce, James prit Lily par la taille et lui fit un sourire comme si rien ne venait de se passer.  
  
_C'est une surprise!  
  
Lily fit un petit sourire contrit à Sirius et partit en direction du chateau avec James qui la tenait amoureusement par la taille.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Aria s'extirpa douloureusement d'un fourret aux aiguilles piquantes et morigéna vivement, murmurant des "merde!" et des "allez tous vous faire f*****" toutes les cinq secondes.  
  
Elle arrivait enfin à la frontière de la forêt et elle avais du marcher pendant toute une semaine esquivant garde et soldats de son père restant sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. Dans une ou deux heures, elle serait en ville, la ville D'Araam, la ville des elfes-citadins.  
  
Elle jura une fois de plus, puis reprit la route d'un pas lourd.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le soir arriva et plongea le chateau dans une torpeur passagère.  
  
Lily sourit en observant Harry bailler longuement, ce qu'il pouvais être mignon! de plus de petit cheuveux noir lui était poussé durant la semaine, et son visage était sans arrêt animé d'un sourire, et il gazouillait souvent quand James lui chatouillait le ventre, et il riait quand il faisait des grimaces, soupirait d'aise quand sa mère le bercait, et pépiait quand son parrain le faisait tourner dans la pièce.  
  
Ce qu'elle pouvait être heureuse....comme elle aurait voulue s'occuper de son fils toute sa vie....elle se demandait souvent pourquoi c'était son enfant à elle...qui devrait souffrir plus que les autres, c'était trop injuste, se répétait elle longueur de journée, avec une expression morose.  
  
Le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, surtout qu'elle n'avais toujours pas demandé à James si elle pouvais venir quelques temps chez lui, en attendant....avant qu'ils ne s'achètent une maison ensemble.  
  
_pffff......elle finit de boutonner Harry et le prit dans ses bras, attrapa le couffin bleuté et le nécessaire de l'enfant dans l'autre bras.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se battit pendant quelques minutes pour réussir à l'ouvrir avec tant de choses dans les bras. Puis elle se dirigea vers le hall, rejoignant James et Sirius.  
  
C'est avec soulagement qu'elle tendit à James le nécessaire d'Harry. Il le prit et le posa par terre. Lily raffermit sa prise sur harry, et le berca doucement tandis que l'enfant gémissait doucement.  
  
Dumbledore arriva juste devant les trois jeunes gens, dans un éclair doré qui fit sursauter Lily, stoper net la discussion des deux hommes et pépiait Harry, l'enfant tendit les bras vers l'étranger, un sourire angélque animant ses petits traits.  
  
Dumbledore obersva l'enfant et s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire Lily le lui tendit.  
  
_Je suis désolé, j'ai du partir précipitemment la dernière fois , à cause d'une sale affaire du ministère....oh alors voilà le petit Harry, ouchhh......toute le portrait de son père. Dit Dumbledore dans une grimace tandis qu'Harry tirait sur la longue barbe blanche du professeur.  
  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Lily se répandant en excuse, reprit Harry tout en se donnant un coup aux deux jeunes hommes.  
  
_Bon je vois que vous êtes tous en forme, aujourd'hui et particulièrement vous Lily, ca me fais plaisir...bon, je vais vous ramenez maintenant.  
  
Lily releva la tête  
  
_Mais pour Harry? transplaner, ce ne doit pas être le meilleur des moyens!  
  
_En effet, miss, c'est pour cela que je vais lancer un sort de protection autour de votre fils, pour qu'il ne sois aucunement affecté par ce transplanement.  
  
_Vous êtes sur....?  
  
_Tout a fait, je vous jure, que tout ira bien.  
  
Lily opina et ressera Harry très fort contre elle, lui murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes.  
  
_Oh fait, professeur, nous devrions d'abord allez voir le Roi, pour le remercier de son hospitalité....ce n'ets pas trè poli de partir comme des voleurs....  
  
_Lily, donne le moi....on ne sait jamais.....Lily tendit Harry à James qui le serra bien contre lui...  
  
_On y va? Sirius commencait à s'impatienter.  
  
_Venez là.....ne vos inquietez pas Lily, dès que je vous auraient ramenés je reviendrait pour parler à Marles et je le remercierais de votre part.  
  
Dumbledore, attrape les jeunes gens contre lui et ils transplanèrent dans un éclair doré.  
  
Ils attérirent dans une grande maison, dans les teintes rouges, malgré le désordre régnant, la pièce restait jolie et éclérée.  
  
Dumbledore les lacha.  
  
_Bon je repart, il faut que je discute avec Le Roi Marles....nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé votre ancienne camarade...cela inquiète le Roi...je vous laisse, et je vous rejoindrez bientôt!  
  
_Au revoir, professeur! dirent ils en coeur.  
  
Quand il eut transplanné, James bailla largement.  
  
Lily se laissa choir à terre, et fit mine de s'évanouir.  
  
_Bouuuuuh! suis fatiguée!! peux plus rien faire!!  
  
Sirius soupira et s'assit sur un siège non loin de là.  
  
_Allez debout! faut encore montez les affaires! allez Lily! allez! James la secouait comme un poirier.  
  
_Raaaah mais laisseuuu MOI!  
  
Lily le poussa et se cala mieux contre le mur.  
  
_Ah oui? mademoiselle ne peux plus marcher?  
  
_Oui , en effet.....fffiu.  
  
_ Mademoiselle va dormir par terre?  
  
_Pourquoi pas dit Lily en riant doucement et en s'allongeant. Bonne nuit! dit elle en se mettant en position de foetus et en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche.  
  
James soupira, se rapprocha de Sirius, lui fourra Harry dans les bras, Sirius grommela.  
  
_Qu'est ce tu fou Jamesie? Harry était bien calé dans les bras de son père et tu l'abandonne comme un malpropre! pove, tit bou de chou, tonton Siri, va s'occuper toa! mais oui!  
  
James sourit sous l'air paternel que prenait Sirius.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Allez mademoiselle, on va monter se coucher! on va pas dormir par terre, comme une tite malheureuse!  
  
_T'as vu, Ryry...il t'abandonne pour faire des cochonnerie avec ta maman, bouuuuu le vilain! bouuuuuuuu!  
  
Harry rit d'un tout petit rire craqant tandis que Sirius lui chatouillait le ventre.  
  
Lily gigota en riant.  
  
_Laisse moa! James! peux marcher toute seule! mais euhhhh! Sirius! raaaaaahhh mais aide moi! mais!!  
  
James montait les escaliers en riant tout en portant Lily comme une princesse qui gigotait dans tous les sens essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de James.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, et jetta Lily sur le grand lit. Elle rit vivement tandis qu'il se couchait sur elle et lui chatouillait les hanches.  
  
_Arrête!!! par pitié James, raaah non pas là!! ca chatouille!!  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
_C'est bien fait pour ca, mon coeur!  
  
Puis il s'arrêta petit à petit et se mit à l'embrasser doucement , ses mains caressant le corps de la jeune femme.  
  
_Je le savais!!! Ah mon pove Ryry!! cache toi les yeux! regarde ce que font tes parents!! ah indigne personnages! cria Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
James lui tira la langue se retenant de lui envoyer un coussin à la tête.  
  
_Sirius, tu crois pas que je t'ai choisis comme parrain pour tes qualités? non! bon alors du vent! va donnez à manger à ton filleul!  
  
Sirius soupira et s'en alla sur un geste théatral qui fit partir Lily dans un tel fou-rire qu'elle du se lever du lit pour reprendre sa respiration.  
  
_Maiiiis! reviens là!  
  
James la tira et elle attérit sur le dos, à côté d'un James couchait sur le ventre.  
  
Il lui sourit et l'attira à lui , respirant son parfum.  
  
_mmmm....tu ma manqué....ca fait un mois que j'ai pas pu faire ca....  
  
Lily soupira d'aise.  
  
_Alors, ca avance? dit James avec un sourire énigmatique.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Bah les préparatifs, du mariage!  
  
Lily se rapella soudainement.  
  
_T'es marrant toi! j'étais dans un chateau elfique pendant tout un mois sans aucun moyen de repartir, puis j'ai accouché! et tu crois que ca avance!  
  
_Mmmmm j'espérais pouvoir t'appeler Madame Potter avant la fin du mois d'aout...  
  
Lily sourit tendrement.  
  
_Et bien.....si tu m'aide, ca irait certenement plus vite.....avec un peu d'aide....  
  
James l'a prit sur ses genoux.  
  
_Alors là, tu peux te gratter ma grande, un pari est un pari....tu as perdue! tant pis pour toi!  
  
_Espèce de bourreaux!  
  
La tante de James passa la tête par l'entrebaillement et sourit aux jeunes gens.  
  
_Lily! comme je suis heureuse de te voir!  
  
Lily se releva vivement de sur James et alla embrasser la tante de James, qui prenait soin de lui et du père de James qui avais sombré dans l'alcolisme, elle la connaissait depuis son enfance. A la mort de la mère de James, elle avais emménagée pour s'occuper de l'enfant et du père dépressif.  
  
_Bonjour Meg. Comment allez vous?  
  
_Très bien! mais et vous? et mon petit.....mmmm.....comment dit on? bah allez! mon petit fils, il est où?  
  
_Je vais mieux, Harry est avec Sirius.  
  
Meg pria James et Lily de venir au salon pour discuter avec elle et le père de James, ainsi que Sirius.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Aria entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea vers le serveur. Elle lui demanda si ils avaient une cheminée raccorder au réseau.  
  
_Oui, mademoiselle, mais...où voulez vous aller?  
  
Aria soupira demanda le prix d'une poignée de poudre, paya et se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
  
_C'est personnel....  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela des paroles de Lily.  
  
" Dis moi, Lily, c'est quoi l'adresse de Remus? tu l'a connait toi?parce qu'on sait jamais si j'ai l'occasion de le revoir....peut être pourrais-je aller chez lui..enfin.tu vois ce que.....  
  
_ Oui, je la connaît, mais il m'a demandé avant que je ne parte, de ne pas te la dire, il avais peur que tu ne fasses une quelconque bétise pour le rejoindre....  
  
_Ahhh.....et tu ne veux pas me la dire, je suppose... le sourire d'Aria disparut, et son visage s'ombra.  
  
_Non, Remus ne voudrait pas que je te dise qu'il habite une maison reculé dans les bois avec son père pratiquement toujours absent.....et que son adresse est 001 impasse de la forêt de Barop....non il ne voudrais surement pas, donc je préfère me taire. dit la jeune fille dans un grand sourire.  
  
Aria lui fais un grand sourire.  
  
_Il a sans doute raison!"  
  
_ Remus Lupin, 001 impasse de la forêt de Barop!  
  
Aria disparut dans un tourbillon émeraude.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus était étendus sur le divan, à moitié endormis, quand un tourbillon vert dans la cheminée lui fit faire un bond d'un mètre au moins. Une silouhette encapuchoné attérit et s'étala de tout son long à terre.  
  
_ioooooups!  
  
Remus ouvrit de grands yeux reconnaissant le timbre de la voie, de l'inconnue.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la silhouhette, et l'aida à se relever.  
  
Aria gardait la tête baissait, la capuche ombrant son visage, le plongeant dans les ténèbres, elle avais peur....peur de la réaction de Remus, quand elle releverait la tête, peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle...peur tout court.  
  
Remus sourpira, prit la main de la fille et la traina jusqu'au fauteuil, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en, le silence régna quelques minutes.  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas du venir....  
  
Dans un calme olympique, Aria releva avec grâce la capuche noir de sa cape, qu'elle enleva de même, elle posa le tout à côté d'elle, son visage restait neutre, malgré le combat intense qui se jouait dans sa tête. Elle repoussa ses cheuveux derrière elle, et tourna sa tête vers Remus, vrillant ses pupilles amethiste à celle doré du garcon, sa neutralité se transformant soudainement en gravité.  
  
_ Peut être bien....mais je l'ai fais, alors la question ne se pose plus...Remus...  
  
Le visage de Remus s'éclaira d'un sourire.  
  
Il toussa cachant difficilement un petit rire. Aria rougit furieusement.  
  
_Pourquoi t'acharnes tu toujours à me couper mon instant de sérieux et de classe?!  
  
Il ne put se retenir de rire.  
  
_Eh bien parce que quand tu essais d'être sérieuse tu n'arrives pas à grand chose!! hahahaha.....rummmm...pardon..tu disais?  
  
Aria lui tourna la tête et fit mine de ne plus l'entendre.  
  
_Moi je te coupe pas quand t'es sérieux!  
  
Elle paralit d'une voie triste, mais son visage rayonnait. Remus ne semblait plus faché.  
  
Remus lui enserra le cou, l'embrassant les cheuveux.  
  
_Aria, ca fais du bien de te revoir...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, ca me fais du bien...  
  
_Tu n'es plus faché alors?  
  
Dit elle en se retournant.  
  
_ Tiens, tu viens de me rappeler, que j'vais un sermon à te faire!  
  
Elle fit la moue, tandis qu'il se levait se placer devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, arborant une mine sérieuse et réprobatrice.  
  
_Alors....je disais donc....oui! ce n'est pas bien du tout que tu sois venue!  
  
_Je croyais que ca te faisais "du bien"?  
  
_Oui.mais......enfin tu m'as compris quoi!  
  
Aria se calla mieux dan sle fauteuil sentant l'hilarité la gagner.  
  
_Non pas vraiment en fait.....t'es pas très claire.  
  
_Rooh!bon c'est pas bien parce que c'est mal, et c'est bien parce que ca me fais du bien, mais en fait c'est mal parce que tu ne devais pas mais..en fait....je m'embrouille là, non?  
  
Aria opina de la tête, il resta pensif puis reprit de son air réprobateur.  
  
_ C'est mal, ce que tu as fait jeune fille, parce que c'était interdit, par ton père, par ton peuple et par la moral mais c'est bien parce.....  
  
_Et tu sais quoi? tu me fais penser à mon grand père quand tu part dans des sermons qui n'ont aucun sens et que tu te crois intelligent ainsi......alors je t'en prie, tais toi et embrasse moi... Elle se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
Il sourit  
  
_Oui tu as peut être raisons..les sermons....c'est pas pour moi!  
  
Ils se laissèrent choir dans le fauteuil, et rièrent en se racontant leur mois de vacances.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
James chatouilla Lily qui venait de se laisser choir sur le lit, après une soirée passer à parler avec la tante, le père de James, lui même et Sirius, Lily n'en pouvais plus.  
  
_Relève toi! il fallait que je te montre ta surprise.....  
  
_Mmmmm....ah vi? j'aime bien le lit comme surprise moi.....  
  
Dit elle en s'enfoncant dans les coussins de plumes.  
  
_Allez debout!  
  
Il lui attrapa les bras et la releva.  
  
_Tiens, met ton manteau....on sort...va chercher Harry, pendant que je prend quelques affaires...  
  
_Quoi? mais on va où?  
  
_Surprise.....  
  
_mais!  
  
_Plus un mot! allez va chercher Harry...  
  
_Bon, ok ok!  
  
Lily partit chercher son fils, qui dormait dans son berceau blanc, elle le souleva doucement ne voulant pas le réveiller, le mit dans son couffin, ajusta les couverture et en mit une en laine en plus.  
  
Elle attrapa son biberon, "on sais jamais qu'il ne se réveille" Puis, elle repartit vers James.  
  
Il la prit par le bras, et ils sortirent de la maison pour ne déranger personne, il devait être 9 heure, tout au plus.  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, puis atteignirent la route. James sortit sa baguette et fit un signe, quelques secondes après, un magicobus arriva en douceur et s'arrêta près d'eux.  
  
Ils y montèrent et James paya un vieux monsieur à l'air sénile, tandis que Lily s'asseillait.  
  
James rejoignit Lily et Harry et ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes.  
  
Le chauffeur annonca Godric Hollow, et James le fit s'arrêter.  
  
Il entraina Lily au dehors et ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis, soudain, au devant Lily apercut des arbres bordaient une grande maison blanche, elle semblait brillait dans la nuit.  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain et déglutit difficilement, c'était cette maison........la leur....  
  
James remarqua son arrêt.  
  
_Que t'arrives t'il, ma puce?  
  
Il lui enserra les épaules.  
  
_Cette maison.......je l'ai vu....  
  
James fronca les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
_Je l'ai vu dans une vision....  
  
James se tapa le front et jura.  
  
_Et merde! la surprise est gachée alors.....dit il en faisant semblant de renifler.  
  
Lily lui sourit.  
  
_Mais non!  
  
_Et qu'as tu vu d'autre dans ta vision? te plait il l'intérieur?  
  
Lily ne dit rien, essayant de retenir des larmes, qui semblaient se creuser toutes seules, un sillon au creux de ses joues.  
  
_Je...je n'ai pas vu l'intérieur....Ce qui était presque vrai puisqu'elle n'avais vu que des flashs et images floues, mais elle savait......elle savait qu'ici se déroulerait leur dernier instants ensemble...leur dernier....  
  
James remarqua son malaise mais ne dit rien, quelques part, les visions de sa fiancée l'effrayait, elle semblait des fois si troublée et pensive, qu'il avais peur de lui demander leur avenir.  
  
Il tira la jeune femme vers la maison en riant, voulant effacé la tension naissante.  
  
Il la fit pivoter vers la boite aux lettres.  
  
"Mr et Mme Potter" était écrit, encore une image de sa vison.  
  
_Alors tu nous dit déjà marier. dit elle en riant.  
  
_Bah oui! de toute facon, je compte sur toi.le 31 aout serait parfait!!  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
_J'ai du pain sur la planche!  
  
_J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile de me passer la bague au doigt, dit il dans un sourire.  
  
_Ah! on dirait une fille qui parle!! ahahahahaha! et que puis je faire pour vous, Mme Potter? un petit massage pour vous détendre, quoi que, j'ai peur que vous ne prenez encore plus des manières féminines, c'est génant vous savez...ca me rend toute chose!  
  
James l'attira à lui.  
  
_Vous voulez voir de plus près mes manières féminines? son regard se fit plus insitant.  
  
Lily le repoussa en éclatant d'un petit rire.  
  
_Je voudrais juste que vous évitiez d'écraser mon fils, Mme Potter....!  
  
Il prit Harry dans ses bras et attira Lily dans la maison.  
  
Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit une chambre aux tons bleu pastel, où tronait au milieu un berceau de soie et de dentelle blanche et bleu.  
  
Une petite commode occupé un mur, à droite, une changeuse était installé, et une table basse blanche se tenait près d'une fenêtre avec une veuilleuse en forme de lune qui brillait, instaurant une petite lumière rassurante dans la chambre d'enfant.  
  
James déposa son fils dans le berceau, lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui ajouta un nounours bleuté ,se releva et laissa sa fiancée embrasser l'enfant puis il la prit par la main, entrouva la porte de la chambre, lanca un sort sur la chambre pour qu'il puisse entendre l'enfant pleurer s'il avais un problème et entraina sa femme vers une porte à l'opposer de celle d'Harry.  
  
Il poussa la porte, Lily resta coite de surprise en voyant la beauté de la chambre.  
  
Un lit à baldaquin noir aux couverture de soie rouge et or, une commode assortie, une large fenêtre donnant sur une forêt d'épicéas et de pins, une cheminée éteinte mais qui serait agréable en hiver, et deux petites tables de chevets de part et d'autre du lit.  
  
Un autre porte couvrait une partie moindre du mur à gauche. James tira sa femme vers cette porte et la poussa.  
  
Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise mélée de joie.  
  
C'était une grande salle de bain, en face, deux robinets d'un blanc éclatant, un miroir couvrant le haut du mur. Une glace sur le mur de gauche, avec une commode blanche sur laquelle tronait des huiles de bains, boules et autres produits esthétique.  
  
Vers le mur de droite, un bain.....énorme, bien assez grand pour deux personnes de grandes tailles!  
  
_ Whoooa!! fut son seul mot, durant la visite guidée de leur chambre et salle de bain.  
  
Elle se tourna vers James, avec une mine rayonnante.  
  
_Et le reste de la maison? demanda t'elle avec curiosité.  
  
Il lui sourit d'un air énigmatique, la fit pivoter vers le bain où à la surprise de Lily tronaît de l'eau très chaude apparement, et des centaines et des centaines de pétales de roses blanc et rouge..... elle rit doucement, ce bain, elle l'avais vu en vision.  
  
_Le reste de la visite guidée demain.....dit il dans un sourire ironique, tandis qu'ils faisaint tomber au sol leur vétements.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus embrassa une dernière fois Aria.  
  
_Bon, si tu as faim, le frigo est plein, tu dors dans ma chambre, euhhh...mon père n'est pas là pour un bout de temps, donc tu seras tranquille, et euh bah fais comme chez toi et...  
  
Aria le coupa en l'embrassant.  
  
_Tu ne seras absent qu'une seule nuit....ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de bétise, je lis un peu après je me couche et je dors jusqu'au demain! ne t'inquiète pas.....et essaie de ne pas trop te blesser. dit elle inquiète.  
  
En effet, le soir même, commencait le cycle de la pleine lune, pendant trois nuits, ils s'enfermerait dans la cave.  
  
_Surtout, Aria, si il y le moindre problème, si je casse la porte, surtout, la poudre de cheminette est sur la table, au moindre bruit suspect, tu t'en vas.......ok?  
  
_Mais oui ne t'inquiète donc pas!  
  
Remus, l'embrassa uen dernière fois, puis se précipita dans la cave et mit chaines et cadenas ressentant les premiers effets de sa transformation.  
  
Aria partit s'allonger sur le fauteuil.... Remus l'avait écouter jusqu'au bout de son histoire cette après midi, elle lui avais raconté pour le mariage forcé, elle lui avais raconté à quels points son père lui en voulait à elle et ........à lui, elle avais si peur pour lui......son père n'était pas d'un naturel très calme, il n'hésiterait pas à envoyer ses gardes assassiner Remus, qui plus est , est un loup- garou.  
  
Elle soupira pour la énième fois et sursauta en entendnat le loup hurler, des frissons lui parcourèrent l'échine, brr.  
  
Elle rajusta la couverture sur elle.  
  
Remus ne lui avais proposé aucune solution, sinon celle de vivre dans l'instant présent....et d'attendre de voir ce que l'avenir leur présenterait.  
  
Un nouveau hurelment....Aria se leva et alla dans la chambre de Remus, elle s'enferma à bouble tour, sa peur d'enfant rejaïssant doucement à la surface.  
  
elle se souvint soudainement de cette comptine quand elle était enfant, celle que sa mère lui chantait quand elle n'était pas sage, pour l'effrayait.  
  
/ Dors, dors, mon petit ange, et je te vois, et il te vois, Dors, dors mon petit ange,  
  
si je compte jusqu'à trois, le loup m'entendra,  
  
Dors, dors mon petit ange, et quand à trois, je ne serais plus là,  
  
Dors, dors mon petit ange, le loup sortira, et je ne serais plus avec toi,  
  
Dors, dors, mon petit ange, de l'ombre s'extirpera, la bête se rapprochera,  
  
Dors, dors, mon petit ange, mais quand à trois, ma voie résonnera, tu ne sera plus là.... /  
  
Aria gémit doucement et s'enfouit plus profondement sous les couvertures.  
  
Tandis qu'au loin, une Lily se redressa soudainement sur son séant, respirant précipitemment, elle observa la pièce....une chambre, chez elle, elle était chez elle.. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se leva vivement, se rinca le visage et se laissa choir sur le sol frait de la salle de bain.  
  
Soudain un flash lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
Elle se releva aussi vite "Aria !!! "  
  
à suivre........  
  
AH ahaha! suspens, mais que se passe t'il donc? vous vous le demandez? vous voulez le savoir? et bah il faut m'e,voyer des reviews héhéhéhé, sinon pas de suite vant looooooongtemps! bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! J'ai bien aimé la comptine un peu simplette vous me direz, lol! je l'ai écrit d'un suel coup, attendant que les idées me traversent pour le smarquer, des fois ca ne colle pas mais bon.... ca me fais penser aux histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer quand ils ne veulent pas obéir, lol! suis sadique, moi! héhéhé!  
  
Bon biz biz à tous! à bientôt! ps: désolée, si ya des fautes, po le temps de me relire..... 


	16. Note aux lecteurs

Note aux lecteurs  
  
Coucou à tous!  
  
Ceci, n'est pas un chapitre,  
  
mais juste une note pour vous dire que je ne publierais pas le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui, car je ne l'ai pas finis, désolée, je ne n'ai pas pu le finir car je suis dans une semaine très chargée, je passe des examens blanc.  
  
Donc voilà, je pense que je le publierais soit samedi, dimanche ou lundi.  
  
Je vous embrasse tous et je vous dis bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont, et courage à ceux qui travaillent encore! (à ceux comme moi, snif T____T )  
  
Bizoux ! Alysia 


	17. Voulezvous embrassez la mariée?

Hellllllo! bon ce cahpitre est pas super, lé même très nul mais bon, j'arrivais po à l'écrire, soyez indulgents pliiiiz!  
  
Merci à Lynda, Gody et crAcpuscule!!  
  
Chapitre 15 Voulez vous embrassez la mariée?  
  
Un flash traversa Lily, elle se releva vivement "Aria!!!"  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait hurlé de tout ses forces, s'était accroupis, et avait sangloté desespérement, bougeant d'avant en arrière constamment, comme pour se rasurrer.  
  
Des pas précipité résonnèrent dans la chambre à côté, et James ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec force, il apercut Lily, recroquevillé par terre, pleurant.  
  
Il se dirigea vivement vers elle, s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des "chuuut, tout va bien...." à tout vent.  
  
La jeune femme, n'arrivait pas à se calmer, sa vision avait été trop nette, trop intense, trop réelle......  
  
_ Que t'arrives t'il Lily?! demanda James, le ton de sa voie laissait échapé une forte inquiétude.  
  
Lily ne l'entendait pas, elle revivait inlassablement cette terrible vision, encore et encore.....elle avait peur, peur.....plus peur que quand elle avait vu sa mort prochaine...  
  
_Lily! LILY!  
  
Cette vision, où Aria se tenait devant elle, lui souriant de tout son être, en lui tendant un objet flou..... Cette vision où, elle apercevait, Remus, assis sur une chaise serré tendrement la jeune elfe debout devant lui..... Cette vision, où elle se voyait, elle même, devant Aria, éplaurait. Cette vision où.....Aria, les bras écartée, en une position défensive se tenait devant elle, où un flash rougeatre lui aveuglait les sens, où un cri aigus retentit, à travers un parc déserté, où une robe d'un blanc laiteux virvoltait comme un tourbillon de neige floconneux, où une silhouhette s'affaisait doucement, dans un soupir, devant elle, lui souriant lentement. cette vision où le regard de l'elfe se faisait vide.....largué...  
  
_LILY!!!  
  
James lui saisit les épaules et la secoua fortement, faisant dangeureusement balancé sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.  
  
Elle le repoussa vivement revenant si soudainement à la réalité, que la douce lumière tamisée l'éblouit comme le feu des enfers.  
  
Elle cria se protegeant les yeux du poignet.  
  
James, alla rapidement éteindre la lumière, le temps que la crise de Lily se calme.  
  
Elle respirait fortement, comme si l'air lui avait manqué durant toute se crise.  
  
James s'assit à côté d'elle, non sans ayant auparavent fait apparaître une boisson d'un rose pale.  
  
_Qu.....qu'est......ce que c'est?  
  
_C'est pour que tu dormes, mon amour.....bois.  
  
_n.....non!  
  
_Mais....  
  
_Si je dors, je ne pourrais pas la prévenir.....il faut que j'y aille....  
  
_Tu as une vision....  
  
_m.....oui.  
  
_Et...?  
  
_Je.....elle......c'est trop confut......  
  
Elle venait de se rendre compte que durant toutes les minutes qu'elle avait sacrifié à reprendre son souffle, sa vision s'était perfidement estompée, doucement de son esprit, ne laissant que du flou, et des "si" ou des "peut être" mais pas des "j'en suis sur!"  
  
_Il.....il va lui arriver quelques choses,il va arriver quelques choses à Aria, elle va être blesser, je crois.....ou peut être même pire........p...pour...moi.....mais je ne sais..pas quand....ca se produira.....  
  
James ouvrit des yeux grands comme des socoupes.  
  
_Je ne sais pas quand!!! foutues, visions!!! à quoi peuvent elles me servir si ce n'est à part, me narguer, en me montrant des horreurs, que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas...changer!! Bordel!  
  
Lily abattit lourdement son poing sur le sol, laissant, une trainée rougeatre. James soupira, prit un coton, et essuya la main tachée de sang de la jeune femme.  
  
_Ecoute, Lily, ca ne change rien....ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve...tu n'en sais rien..  
  
_SI! justement! James..... dit elle en cherchant le regard fuyant de l'homme.  
  
_Ecoute moi, James....je le sais, les visions, ce n'est pas du tout, la même chose que les rêves. C'est différent, l'ambiance y est plus nette, plus vive, plus sordide que dans les rêves. C'est comme, un demi sommeil, tu as l'impression de dormir, masi en fait tu ne dors pas du tout, c'est ton esprit qui somnole....c'est..compliqué à expliquer.  
  
Il ne dit rien, continuant de soignée la légère blessure de Lily.  
  
_Il faut que j'aille la voir..  
  
_Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouves.  
  
_Je vais aller voir Remus, peut être est elle arriver chez lui, je les ais vus, tout les deux dans ma vision.  
  
_Mm.  
  
Lily observa avec surprise son fiancé.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Rien....c'est juste que tu dois te calmer un peu Lils....après tout, tu viens d'accoucher, tu est encore fatiguée, et ca ne sers à rien de t'épuiser, je veux dire, tu l'a dit toi même , tu n'a aucune idée de quand ca se passera, peut être que ce sera dans des années....et des années, tu peut attendre au moins quelques jours, pour te reposer un peu....tu n'es pas en forme, je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise pour.....  
  
_Pour?  
  
_...  
  
_Pour rien, c'est ca? alors vois tu je vais te dire une bonne chose! pour moi Aria, ce n'est Pas rien! ca vaut même que j'en crève pour la prévenir! alors ce n'est ni toi, ni tout ce que tu me dira qui m'arrêtera, et je m'habille, et j'y vais maintenant!  
  
James se frotta le coup, une expression contrite au visage.  
  
_Mais enfin, Lils! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! je suis inquiet c'est tout, et je dis des choses bêtes! mais attend au moins demain matin!  
  
Lily savait bien que James avait raison, mais ca l'embêtait de se l'avouer, alors au lieux de l'écouter, elle se leva et partit s'habiller.  
  
James grogna en la suivant.  
  
_Lily....  
  
Elle fit la sourde oreille, elle n'en voulait pas à James, bien au contraire, elle était heureuse qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, mais son inquiétude et son malaise restait trop présent, et elle savait pertinement que quand elle serait allonger prète à dormir, le sommeil la fuirait comme la peste.  
  
Elle fit part de ses pensées à James, pour lui faire comprendre, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais que l'inquiétude l'aveuglait.  
  
Il acquiesa et voulut venir avec elle, elle refusa obstinement, lui faisant comprendre qu'Harry ne se donnerait pas le biberon tout seul.  
  
Après un court baiser, elle se tourna vers la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon vert.  
  
xxx  
  
Aria se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que des bruits de pas résonnaient à l'étage en dessous.  
  
Une petite voie perfide s'alluma en elle. "c'est le loup qui vient te chercher...", "la ferme!" lui répondit elle, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre.  
  
Elle se dirigea à pas feutré vers les escaliers, et se pencha par dessus la rampe espérant voir l'origine du bruit.  
  
"ce n'était peut être que mon imagination..."  
  
"ou peut être pas" lui répondit la voie.  
  
_ Ta geule. murmura t'elle, et dans un accet de courage, elle descendit les escaliers.  
  
Tandis qu'elle arrivait vers le salon, elle retint un hurlement. Une silhouhette se découpait dans la lumière de la lune, filtrait par de fin rideau blanc.  
  
_Par Merlin. souffla t'elle.  
  
Puis, elle s'infligea une claque mental pour l'oublie de sa baguette. "et j'ai pas d'arme aujourd'hui pour me défendre"  
  
_Aria!  
  
Aria se laissa choir sur le fauteuil quand elle reconnut la voie.  
  
_Lily! tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses!  
  
Lily s'assit à côté d'Aria.  
  
_Pardon.  
  
_C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce "pardon" est pour m'avoir fais peur...  
  
Lily inspira profondement.  
  
_En effet......euhh...  
  
Lily se donna une énorme baffe mentale, mais quelle conne elle faisait, qu'allait elle bien pourvoir lui dire? "euh bah voilà, aria, tu vois j'ai eut un flash, tu risques d'être gravement blessée mais seulement je ne sais pas où et quand, juste que ce sera pour moi, donc je suis juste venue pour ça, en espérant que tu y survive! bon bah je vais te laisser parce que là, je suis quelques peu fatiguée! t'inquiète, suis de tout coeur 'vec toi!"  
  
" Nan mais quelle conne, bon qu'ais ce que je lui dit, maintenant?"  
  
_Euh, en fait, je suis venue, parce que....je m'inquiétais, j'avais comme un...présentiment, je voulais savoir si tu étais arrivé sans encombre, en fait.....  
  
" Quelle excuse débile!"  
  
_Ah. Mais, 'Aria rit doucement' tu aurais pu venir demain matin, ton présentiment était si fort?  
  
_Euhhh.  
  
Lily rougit et baissa la tête ensigne d'excuse, elle réagissait impulsivement et sans réfléchir la plupart du temps "encore un défaut que je vais devoir corriger!"  
  
Aria embrassa son amie sur la joue, et la tira vers la chmabre du premier étage.  
  
_Non, en fait, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue! j'avais peur toute seule, à deux, c'est plus sympa, et pis tu va pouvoir me réconter comment vas ton petit Harry! Allez viens, on va s'allongez et dormir là!  
  
Aria se glissa sous la couette, suivit par Lily, puis éteignit la petite lampe de chevet, le plongeant dans une obsvurité totale.  
  
aria se tourna sur le côté de manière à faire face à Lily, bien qu'elle ne pu de toute façon pas la voir.  
  
_Alors? raconte!  
  
Lily se sentait nerveuse, sa vision la titillait, et le fait d'être là à côté d'Aria et de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, ca la rendait folle, bien sur, elle aurait pu lui dire, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait servis à rien, comme Dumbledore lui avait assez répété, on ne peut changer l'avenir sous peine de provoquer des dégats irréparable. Si elle annonçait sa vision à Aria, ca pourrait changer le futur, et peut être que quelqu'un d'autre sucomberait à la place de l'elfe. Lily n'avait aucun droit de laisser un autre innocent souffrir, non, elle n'en vait aucun droit...  
  
La jeune femme fut heureuse que la lumière fut éteinte, elle put laisser libre cours aux flots de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle pleura en silence tandis qu'Aria lui racontait avec entrain ses retrouvailles avec Remus.  
  
Le lendemain, Lily ouvrit les yeux sous un léger chatouillis, quelqu'un lui caressais son épaule, elle se retourna pour sourire à James, envoya valser le coussin de sa tête et se retint de justesse d'embrassait Remus, qui lui se tenait les yeux exorbités à la regarder.  
  
_mais, que. que? LILY? mais qu'est ce tu fou là?!  
  
Lily observa une Aria ricanante derrière Remus.  
  
_Mon amour.....je ne te suffisais plus...il te faut Lily, maintenant...je.je...ne peux l'accepter! dit elle de manière mélodramatique en se laissant choir au sol, une main sur le coeur.  
  
Lily ricana de même  
  
_Il ne t'aime plueuuu! il n'aime plus que MOOaaaaa! dit elle en se pendant au cou de Remus qui soupira et se frotta pensivement les tempes.  
  
_Je suis entouré de gamines irresponsables...pauvre de moi....  
  
Aria se releva dangeureusement de l'air de dire 'gamine, ah ouais, tu va voir ce que tu va voir mon grand!'  
  
Elle se frotta doucement au dos de Remus, qui rougit doucement.  
  
_Mon coeur.......crois tu vraiment ce que tu dis?  
  
Remus s'extirpa des mains perverses d'Aria et du sourire séducteur de Lily et descendit en courant à moitié les escaliers.  
  
Aria et Lily se sourirent, et Lily se leva et s'habilla, tandis qu'Aria refesait le lit.  
  
Soudain lily se frappa le front du plat de la main.  
  
_J'avais oublier! le cycle de la pleine lune! c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là, je m'étais posé la question hier....  
  
La matiné se passa dans une atmosphère agréable, Remus, Lily et Aria s'assirent dans le fauteuil et discutèrent en attendant l'arrivée de James.  
  
Lily observa l'horloge pour la énième fois.  
  
_Il avait dit, qu'il viendrait dans la matiné!  
  
_Ohhhh, le pauvre chéri est en retard! dit Aria en se mettant les mains sur la bouche en parfaite imitation de Lily.  
  
_Aria, hurla t'elle presque en reproche. c'est juste que...je, suis inquiète, Harry est avec lui, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé....c'est tout. dit elle d'un air umble.  
  
Une silouhette noir attérit dans la cheminée comme en réponse aux complaintes de Lily.  
  
James s'en extirpa tant bien que mal, et Lily se diriga vers lui et lui prit un Harry joyeux des bras. Le bébé riait et gazouiller, il attrapa une longue mèche rousse de sa mère et se mit à tirer dessus.  
  
_Aïe, ouch...Harry...hah! arrête, mon ange, aïe.  
  
Remus éclata de rire et prit Harry des bras de lily et commença à le bercer.  
  
_heh bah, lé douer le loupiot! se moqua gentiment James. quand est ce que vous nous faites des zoliiiiis bébé aux oreilles pointus? demanda t'il tout en riant, Lily lui envoya un regard lourd de sens, et James comprit soudainement, mais fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Remus rit mais ne répondit pas, tandis qu'Aria fixait le vide d'un regard terne.  
  
Lily se recala contre la fauteuil et soupira.  
  
_Pourquoi tu es en retard, James?  
  
James leva le regard vers Lily.  
  
_Euuuh....bah en fait....tu sais que Les longdubat m'avaient proposés de rencontrer leur chef d'escade? et bien, en fait, une occasion innatendue s'est présenté, Mr Barker m'a envoyé un courrier pour me faire savoir, qu'il pourrait m'engager, dans un de leur groupe d'aurors..  
  
_Quoi?! mais t'es même pas diplomé! je veus dire..tu n'a fait aucune étude d'aurors....c'est étrange.....  
  
James rit doucement.  
  
_Eh bien, en fait, c'est comme ci j'étais diplomé...tu sais..toi, moi Remus, Sirius, Peter, etc....on est tous comme diplomé sauf que, le ministère n'est pas au courant, nous faisons tous partis de l'ordre du phénix, ainsi, Dumbledore et les autres aurors ont le droit de nous confiés n'importe quelle missions tant qu'elle se situe dans nos capacités....  
  
Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
_c'est complétement irrationnel et......débile! nan mais c'est vrai! c'es super dangeureux! tu.....je....je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, James, enfin voyons, tu n'a pas le diplome requié....tu.....passes d'abord les examens d'aurors, après on verra....c'est..  
  
_Lily....crois moi, je l'aurais fait si je n'était pas obligé de prendre ce boulot, après tout, maintenant, nous sommes indépendant, il va bien falloir nous payer notre vie!  
  
_Mais....mes parents m'ont laisser une petite fortune, et les tiens aussi de ton côté, efin James, on est dans la capacité de subvenir à nos besoins durant le petit laps de temps que nous prendra nos études poussées....  
  
_Et Harry? tu crois vraiment Lily que l'on peut se permettre maintenant que nous avons un enfant de faire des études supérieurs?!  
  
Lily vit le visage de James se tendre, elle avait tord bien sûr...mais elle avait si peur pour lui...de toute facon pensa t'elle amèrement, ils n'auraient pas assez de temps pour faire des études....  
  
Voyant que l'air se figeait et se tendait dans la pièce, Aria et Remus s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux jeunes gens se disputaient en paix.  
  
Remus, prit une chaise, fit un léger sort et la chaise grandit pour se transformer en siège de bébé, il y installa confortablement harry et s'installa face à la jeune elfe.  
  
Elle soupira et sourit à son amant.  
  
_Eh bien....  
  
_Tu l'a dit, ça chauffe à côté....hin....  
  
_Dit Remus, 'la jeune femme sourit réveusement' tu crois que ce qu'a dit James pourrait se réaliser?  
  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
  
_De quoi?  
  
_Pour les ' zoliiiiis petits bébés aux oreilles pointus'? dit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers Harry et lui fit une grimace, l'enfant tendit les bras vers le loup tout en riant. Remus fixa son regard sur l'enfant tout en le prenant à bras.  
  
_Et bien.....je....n...'en sais rien.Je pense que ça ne se passera pas ainsi pour nous, Aria, tu connais les risque d'avoir un enfant avec un loup- garou...dit il en relevant son regard presque jaune vers elle.  
  
Elle pâlit et baissa les yeux.  
  
_Je....oui.tu as raison! que je suis bête parfois! dit elle en se cognant le front de la main, tout en tirant la langue, souriant d'un air crispé.  
  
Une expression de douleur anima soudainement les traits fins du jeune homme.  
  
_Seulement quand je dis que ça ne se passera pas comme ca pour nous....c'est l'homme sérieux et logique qui parle.....mais si c'est l'amoureux qui prend le dessus, la réponse est tout autre...  
  
Elle releva vivement la tête et un grand sourire anima son doux visage.  
  
xxx  
  
James se laissa tomber sur le divan à côté de Lily et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Mon coeur....je t'aime, et je ne veux ni t'effrayer, ni te blesser...mais c'est necessaire...nous ne pouvons rester inutile dans cette guerre.  
  
Lily eut soudainement envie de le repousser pour mieux lui hurler tous ce qu'ils faisaient au contraire pour sauver le monde tout les deux.  
  
Elle avait mal, il ne leur rester qu'un an à vivre, et elle aurait voulue profiter pleinement de cette unique et seul année sous le nom de Mme Potter.  
  
Un éclat de rire les fit tout deux sursauter, ils revirent soudainement à la réalité et partirent rejoindre leur deux amis.  
  
xxx  
  
Un mois s'écoula, Lily avait bouclé les préparatifs du mariage, James s'était bien intégré dans son nouveau boulot, Aria avait emménagé avec Remus qui lui prévoyait de faire des études par correspondance.Pour l'instant, ni le père d'Aria ni ses soldats n'avaient retrouvés l'elfe, tout se portait bien. Sirius lui de son côté, prévoyait de faire des hautes études de métamorphose, Amalia et lui avaient rompus, il y avais de ça, deux semaines, laissant Sirius dans une déprime lourde. Lily l'invitait souvent chez elle et James, et il l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les préparatifs du mariage, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de son filleul, et à aider James dans son boulot, qui était très dur aussi bien physiquement que moralement.  
  
_Lily!!! je t'en prie bouge TOI! on va être en retard et je te jure qu'être en retard à son PROPRE mariage, ca la fou, trèèèèèès mal!!  
  
Sirius hurler à travers la chambre d'un hotel luxueux, Aria et Lily s'étaient enfermés dans une grande salle de bain pour habiller le futur mariée.  
  
Aria se mit à hurler à travers la pièce.  
  
_No stress!!!! on se dépèche!!!! enfin si j'arrive à comprendre le foutu mécanisme de cette robe! arrive po à la fermer!! nnnnnn! ca y est!  
  
_Ahhhh! étoufffffe la dedans!  
  
Sirius sourit en entendant son amie se plaindre.  
  
_Je te jure Aria que je vais m'évanouir avant d'avoir dit "oui, je le veux!!"  
  
Dit elle, en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, affichant une mine exactique.  
  
Remus toussota en cachant vainement un petit rire, tandis qu'Aria répliquait à moitié en hurlant.  
  
_Ahhh ca non!! tu vas lui dire Oui! parce que tu m'a pas geins dans les oreilles pendant toute une année sur ce mec pour t'évanouir quand le moment fatidique sera là! ah ca non! je te jure que s'il le faut je me lève et je te secoue jusqu'à ce que t'ouvre les yeux, ma grande!!  
  
Lily passa discrètement sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la grande porte de bois sulpté de l'église,et pâlit en voyant la salle remplit de gens joyeux qui discutaient vivement de sujets et d'autres.  
  
Tous se turent en observant le marié se placer devant l'autel.  
  
Une musique qu'elle connaissait bien retentit et elle sut à ce moment là que tout ce qu'elle avait souhaiter depui son enfance tout ses rêves s'étaient enfin réaliser. Elle avait son enfant, une maison, bientôt James serait son mari.....seulement....cette foutue vision lui revint en mémoire...une seule année...pour profiter de tout cela....c'est dur....  
  
Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant la foule se tournait vers elle. Elle avenca vers l'autel d'un pas timide, un sourire de petite fille animant ses traits. Tous le regardait émerveillé, Aria avait fait des merveilles....elle avait transformé Lily en une sorte de fée vivante.  
  
Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui cintrait la taille et faisait ressortir avantageusement sa poitrine, un long bouquet de Lys blanc occupés ses longues mains gantés . Un voile entortillés de perles et de ruban blanc tombait élégament au sol, attachait à ses longs chueveux d'un roux foncé qui étaient noués en un chignon lâche et compliqué argumentait de perles et de strass. Un maquillage léger, du blanc aux paupières, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux, du rose aux lèvres, et un fin trait de crayon noir entourait ses yeux, les faisant paraitre plus grand. Elle ressemblait à un véritable ange.  
  
Elle avancait , les joues rosés, les yeux brillant ne fixant qu'une seule personne devant elle, tous les autres n'existaient plus, il ne restait qu'elle et James.  
  
Elle atteint finalement l'autel et se mit face à son fiancé, il semblait se noyait dans ses pupilles vertes. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant qui sembla le faire revenir à la réalité.  
  
Le sorcier face à eux parler, mais elle n'entendait rien, juste le battement de son coeur, rien que ce bruit régulier. Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit James prononcait ces mots si attendut.  
  
Elle répondit au sorcier face à elle machinalement.  
  
Puis James lui attrapa la main, lui tira son gant blanc et lui glissa une bague doré réhaussé d'une émeraude, elle même glissa un anneau au doigt de James, puis il l'attira à elle et dans une acclamation de la foule, il l'embrassa.  
  
xxx  
  
Lily ouvrit lentement ses paupières...lourdes, trèèès lourdes..  
  
Un sourire furtif traversa son visage tandis que la soirée d'hier lui revenait en mémoire.  
  
Elle vait dansé jusqu'à pas d'heure avec James, ils avaient surement bu comme des alcolos, puis il l'avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre.  
  
Elle rougit en se rapellant de sa nuit de noce. Ils avaient été très passionés, surtout James! se dit elle, en riant doucement dans l'oreiller.  
  
Ils avaient du le faire au moins quatre ou cinq fois d'affiler, des vrais bêtes des sexe! aurait dit Aria.  
  
Elle se releva sur les coudes et observa son mari face à elle, les yeux clos, la respiration lourde et régulière. Il dormait encore profondement.  
  
Elle se leva complétement et partit dans la salle de bain.  
  
Un long bain tronait au centre de la pièce, une douche occupait tout le mur, elle se dirigea vers la douche, et alluma un long jet brulant.  
  
Elle laissa l'eau brulante lui mordre la peau.....ca lui dénouait les muscles, elle était si bien....  
  
Elle sursauta quand deux bras entourèrent sa menue taille et sans se retourner, elle embrassa une des mains qui lui caressait la joue.  
  
_Mmmmh.Croyais que tu dormais?  
  
_Nan en fait, je t'ai vu te lever, alors je me suis dit, tiens, est ce que je serais capable de le refaire encore une fois ce matin? tiens quel bon pari! je vais voir ca!  
  
_Espèce de sale pervers!  
  
James sourit tout embrassant la cheveulure mouillé de sa femme.  
  
xxx  
  
Aria ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna sur le côté. "tiens? où est donc Remus?"  
  
Elle se leva et sourit en se rappelant la soirée. Sirius avait dansé et chanté toute la soirée, draguant ci et là, puis il était monté dans sa chambre accompagné d'une élégante jeune femme. James et Lily avaient dansés toute la nuit, ils s'étaient soulés aussi, beauuuucoup! elle et Remus aussi d'ailleurs!  
  
Et quand ils étaient allés dans leur chambre, Remus l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait susurré à l'oreille " j'aimerais bien, un zoliiiiiiiis petit bébé aux oreilles pointus..."  
  
Puis, il l'avait basculé sur le lit, et ca avait été, la nuit la plus longue qu'Aria eut depuis longtemps.....  
  
Elle sourit niaisement tout en souhaitant ardemment que le souhait de Remus soit éxaucé.  
  
Elle s'habilla lentement, et commenca à calculer mentalement ses prochaines règles..."mmmmh se sera normalement le....bah....s'aurait du être y a une semaine normalement.....est ce que par hasard.....?"  
  
Aria attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe de la chambre.  
  
Arrivé dans la rue, elle se dirigea vers une pharmacie moldue.  
  
Elle entra et se dirigea vers une vieille femme d'environ la cinqantaine.  
  
_Excusez moi madame?  
  
_Oui?! grogna t'elle, elle semblait hargneuse et de mauvais humeur.  
  
_Pourriez vous me donnez un test de grossesse?  
  
La femme la regarda de travers et se dirigea vers une allée du magasin, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa une boite rectangulaire, elle se dirigea vers Aria la lui tendit, encaissa l'argent, et grogna encore une fois un "ah ces jeunes gens, plus aucune tenue!" puis elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique.  
  
Aria rentra jusqu'à l'hotel, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et déballa le test, elle mit une heure à comprendre son fonctionnement et finit par le faire.  
  
Elle s'accroupit à terre, en attendant le verdict. elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois.  
  
" un....deux....trois!!"  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et loucha sur une croix, qu'est ce que ca veux dire une croix?  
  
" surement mauvais signe.....oh s'il vous plais faites que ca ai marché...!"  
  
Elle observa la notice, et poussa un hurlement de joie quand elle apercut ' croix=positif '  
  
_Aria?  
  
Aria ouvra précipitement la porte de la salle de bain en ayant précédement réenfilé sa robe et se jetta dans les bras d'un Remus étonné.  
  
_Que t'arrives t'il donc, ce matin? dit il, tout sourire.  
  
Elle l'embrassa.  
  
_Eh bien, ai comme qui dirait l'impression que c'est bien partis pour le bébé aux oreilles pointus....  
  
Remus ne comprit pas tout de suite, Aria lui tendit le test, et son coeur se serra quand deux larmes glissèrent lentement aux coins des yeux jaune du jeune homme.  
  
Il se laissa choir sur un siège et attrapa Aria par la taille tout en embrassant doucement son ventre.  
  
Lily toqua à la porte et entra, voyant Remus sur une chaise enlacé tendrement l'elfe debout devant lui. Elle resta bloqué quelques minutes sur cette image..."comme dans ma vision"  
  
Aria vit la jeune femme, s'extirpa des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers la mariée. Elle lui tendit dans un sourire resplendissant un objet. Lily le reconnut tout de suite, pour s'y être elle même essayée "un test de grossesse....comme dans ma visi...."  
  
_Nan.....ne me dites pas que?  
  
_ Si... Aria se toucha nerveusement le ventre. Lily blanchit sous le choc....c'était génial, y'avait rien à y redire mais....sa vision lui revint en mémoire, la jeune elfe devant elle, les bras en croix, hurlant sous le choc d'un sort, et tombant dans un envole de coton laiteux...." Mon Dieu..." Lily se mit les mains devant la bouche pour cacher le tremblement de ses lèvres.  
  
Elle atricula tant bien que mal un " merveilleux...merveilleux..." tandis que Remus embrassait tendrement Aria.  
  
à suivre....  
  
Bon ce chapitre est le premier à être tout rose! c'est mimi tout plein!! sauf la fin...  
  
Mais je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre est plutôt noir, plus dans mon style.... il sera surement très triste....  
  
Je vous embrasse tous!!! en espérant que vous vous êtes po trop emmerdé, mais promis le prochain chap sera mieux!  
  
REVIEEEEW! 


	18. Compte jusqu'à trois et je ne serais plu...

COUCOU à tous! j'a mit du temps à l'écrire celui là! et je vous assure qu'il va être triste, surtout la fin de ce chap........  
  
Bon allez bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 16 compte jusqu'à trois et je ne serais plus là...  
  
Aria soupira doucement, quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, quatre mois qu'elles se cachait pour que son père ne la trouve pas. Quatre mois d'amour, mais aussi de peur. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre et le caressa doucement.  
  
Remus était partis à son travail, il avait ouvert une boutique pour les aurors, où ils vendaient divers livres et objets magiques de défenses.  
  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, ca faisait quatre mois qu'elle habitait là, et durant ce temps, elle n'avait plus du tout va sa famille.  
  
Elle soupira sous le souvenir de ses proches, qu'elle avait abandonné, comme des malpropres, une rage cuisante monta en elle, et elle se maudit pour toutes choses qu'elle n'était pas. Des "si seulement" lui trotaient dans la tête, prenant des formes différentes, lui ramenant le souvenir furtif d'un sourire paternel, le rire cristallin d'une petite elfe aux yeux dorés, les bras acceuillant d'une mère anxieuse, le bruit mouillé du lac de cristal, les rayons ombragés du soleil filtrant à travers les gigantesques arbres, et les elfes qui dansaient et dansaient.....en une appelation symbolique de leur Dieu...  
  
Un bruit lui parvint du dehors, malgré tout ces mois passé ici, elle ne s'habituait pas aux murmures anxieux de la forêt, tous ces bruits qu'elles connaissaient si bien, résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une menace, un répriment, quelques chose n'allait pas, et ceux depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte d'entrée, jeta un oeil au dehors, toute anxieuse de découvrir Merlin ne sait quoi!  
  
Un vent glacial s'insinua dans la maison, et,tout à coup un mauvais présentiment se dilua dans son veines comme un poisin mortel, elle claqua la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure. En ce 23 décembre, Remus n'était pas encore là, et il était déjà 16 heures passé. Se tournant vers la cheminée, elle espéra et espéra voir les flammes émeuraude s'allumaient, mais rien ne vint. Doucement, en un silence de mort, elle s'installa sur le canapé, et darda ses yeux améthiste sur le sapin vert, décorait par des guirlandes et boules enchantaient, au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle suffoca et remarqua avec effarement qu'elle retenait sa respiration. elle se leva précipitemment, "mais que se passe t'il dans cette maison?! pourquoi ai-je si peur! pourquoi? pourquoi! Pourquoi??!!"  
  
Le bruit caractéristique d'un craquement de pas dans l'ecalier lui fit relever la tête, ses sens décuplé par son ascendance elfique, s'affolèrent complétement, elle ne répondait plus de rien, et au moindre bruit tournait la tête comme une furie, dans tout les sens, cherchant la source de cette peur.  
  
"ca se rapproche!" elle sentait quelque chose, comme une entité, qui l'observait de Merlin savait où, dans cette maison.  
  
Elle s'assit à terre, ferma les yeux et se concentra, les cours de Borick son maître d'arme, lui revinrent subitement en tête.  
  
Flash-back_______  
  
_Princesse, cessait ces enfantillages, concentrez vous! écoutez, fermez les yeux, et surtout ressentez, la puissance de l'ennemis se mouvoir dans l'air, sentait son aura, l'air se déplacer, les mouvements du corps, et de l'esprit.....  
  
Une petite elfe à la chuevelure d'ébaine et mi-longue, s'assit en tailleur, observa longuement son maître décrire, les yeux fermaient, la position de telles ou telles entités.  
  
Elle avait eut une de ces peur quand avec un sourire espiègle il lui avait murmuré "Tiens, votre arrière-arrière grand père Morin se tient derrière votre épaule". Dans un frisson glacé elle s'était retourné pour ne voir que le vide derrière elle. Et toute la nuit avait été horrible, elle se tournait et se retournait croyant toujours percevoir une présence dans sa chambre. Parce que le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire était que son oncle était mort de cela une centaine d'années.  
  
Fin du flash back_____  
  
Elle se concentra et essaya de percevoir quelle était cette présence. Rien ne se fit, de toute facon, elle n'avait jamais réussis à le faire dans toute sa courte vie, alors ce n'était pas maintenant que ca aurait changé!  
  
_Tu te fais des films Aria, comme d'habitude! derrière ton épaule, c'est pas ton oncle, mais le papier paint décrépis!  
  
Elle se releva, rageuse de s'être laissé aller à ses peurs enfantines.  
  
_Les loups ne sont pas tous méchants, les farfadets ca existent mais pas dans cette région! dans cette maison rien d'autre que toi. et ton bébé! c'est tout! et même que les fantômes n'existent pas!! pas plus que les entités! tout ca c'est des légendes! et des histoires pour les nfants peureux et fragiles tel que toi! et l'oncle Morin est bien mort et enterré dans sa tombe!  
  
_Euuh, je suppose que c'est pas une comptine de noël, ca?  
  
"Glurps"  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!  
  
Aria fit un bon de trois mètres, et finit une chaise levé au dessus de la tête en une position défensive, plus que risible.  
  
Un grand homme aux cheuveux bruns et aux yeux dorés lui faisait face.  
  
_Mademoiselle, euuuh, s'il vous plaît, auriez vous l'obligence de reposer cette chaise à terre, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un avec.....  
  
_Justement! qui êtes vous?!  
  
_Euh, et bien, je suis le propriétaire de cette maison, je me présente, je suis Nathan, Nathan Lupin.  
  
Aria resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis elle reposa precipitamment la chaise et darda ses yeux sur l'homme, qui n'était autre que le père de Remus. Elle bafouilla quelques piètres excuses à l'homme.  
  
_Euuh, ce n'est rien, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de ne pas me connaître, je ne rentre jamais chez moi, j'ai laissé mon fils seul durant pas mal de mois sans aucune nouvelles, alors...  
  
Il avait un air mélancolique ce qui attrista Aria.  
  
_Mais en fait qui êtes vous?  
  
_Veuillez m'excuser, je, je suis Aria Kaphtan.  
  
Elle lui tendit la main et quand il la toucha, il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.  
  
_Vous. vous êtes, une elfe?  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.  
  
_Oui. Elle ramena ses longs cheuveux noirs en arrière qui révélèrent une paires d'oreilles pointus.  
  
L'homme resta silencieux quelques minutes, un silence gêné s'instaura alors.  
  
_Eh bien, étonnant, vous êtes une amie de mon fils?  
  
_EUH, bah en fait, lui et moi, on est euh....très liés.  
  
Elle lui sourit et lui montra son ventre rond.  
  
_ne...ne me dites pas que vous êtes en....?  
  
_Enceinte, oui, de moi. Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Nathan?  
  
Aria leva des yeux surpris vers Remus, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée, il en sortit, s'épousseta, et se dirigea vers son père et sa fiancée.  
  
_Eh bien, je suis rentré, cela ne te suffit pas?  
  
_Je pense que la question est plutôt, pourquoi est tu rentré.  
  
Aria retint une fois de plus sa respiration, elle se sentait gênée d'assister à cette conversation.  
  
_Oh! il faut que j'aille surveiller les plats que j'ai préparer, je ne voudrais pas faire sauter la maison, quand même! Elle leur fit un grand sourire et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, tandis que les deux hommes restaient face à face, à se jauger en silence.  
  
xxxx  
  
Lily ouvrit de lourdes paupières, elle soupira.  
  
"j'ai encore eut cette vision."  
  
Elle venait de s'éveiller d'une longue nuit d'un sommeil agité, elle avait revut cette vision où, elle et James faisaient face en un ultime duel au puissant mage noir.  
  
Des pleurs de nouveau né, finirent de l'extraire de sa léthargie et elle entra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le prit et commenca à le bercer avec amour, puis elle lui donna le sein, et le recoucha pour une heure ou deux.  
  
"Le temps que je me prépare".  
  
Elle partit dans la salle de bain et prit un long bain bouillant, puis, elle sortit et s'habilla prestement. Arrivé dans la cuisine, elle découvrit une note de James.  
  
Il était partit en mission depuis deux jours déjà.  
  
/ Mon coeur,  
  
Je suis désolé, je suis rentré cette nuit pour prendre quelques affaires, tu dormais, et je n'ai pas eut le courage de te réveiller. prend bien soin de toi et d'Harry, je rentrerais demain promis. Je t'embrasse mon amour, ton James./  
  
Elle soupira de mécontentement. Encore une journée qu'elle passerait seule, "en tête à tête avec la plante verte."!!  
  
xxxx  
  
Le 24 décembre, à 8 heures pile, Aria ouvrit les yeux , elle grogna, elle avait passé la fin de l'après midi et la soirée à faire semblant de finir de préparer les plats, alors qu'ils étaient prêts depuis perpette! Elle n'avait pas oser sortir de la cuisine de peur de déranger, le père et le fils. Plus tard, remus avait finis par aller voir ce que traficoter Aria depuis tout ce temps, et l'avait trouver endormie sur une chaise, les bras et l'avant du corps appuyés sur la table, la tête entre les bras. Dans un sourire, il l'avait monté jusque dans leur chambre et l'avait laissé dormir, tout son soûl.  
  
La jeune femme se leva et partit se doucher, puis elle s'habilla et descendit au salon.  
  
Nathan était étalé de tout son long sur le divan et lisait un gros livre relié.  
  
Il leva des yeux fatigués sur l'elfe et la salua solanellement, ce qui fit pouffer Aria, mais qui fit grogner Remus.  
  
Il lui prit la main et lui murmura un "vient, on va se promener"  
  
Aria enfila une longue cape fourré blanche, des gants assortis, et une sorte de beret tout aussi pâle.  
  
On aurait dit un ange selon Remus.  
  
Ils s'envaturèrent dans la forêt et marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Aria commence à chanter une comptine enfantine.  
  
Remus tendit l'oreille et sourit quand il la reconnut.  
  
_Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas.....  
  
Elle s'arrêta et lui fit un petit sourire puis reprit.  
  
_Si le loup y était, il nous man-ge-rait......  
  
_Parce que tu crois que je vais te manger?  
  
_Peut être bien..... Elle éclata de rire, l'embrassa doucement.  
  
_C'est une comptine moldue...  
  
_Je sais.  
  
Le regard de Remus s'assombrit tout à coup.  
  
Flash-back_____  
  
Remus gambadait dans la forêt, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un panier à la main, il cherchait des baies. Son père le suivait de loin, et semblait ramassait des groseilles aussi.  
  
Une bande gamin jouaient non loin de là, ils se couraient après et quand un touchait l'autre ils hurlaient "le loup!!" Puis, ils entonnaient tous, une petite chanson "promenons nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas! si le loup y était, il nous man-ge- rait!!"  
  
Remus les regarda avec envie, puis il alla vers son père et lui posa la question qu'elle redoutait tant.  
  
_Dis, papa, je peux aller jouer avec eux? dis, s'il te plaît....  
  
Mais son père lui réitéra la même réponse qu' a toutes leurs sorties.  
  
_Non, Remus, tu sais bien que ce sont des moldus, tu pourraît les blesser....  
  
_Mais.....  
  
_Remus, mon enfant, écoute leur chanson, ils n'aiment pas les loups, ils ne veulent pas des loups, ils ne voudrons pas de toi....personne ne voudra jamais de toi, c'est pour ca que tu dois rester avec papa, et ce pour toujours......je serais le seul qui t'aimera..  
  
_Mais.....  
  
_Tu comprend, si tu jouais avec eux, ils te chasseraient jusqu'à ce que tu meurt et ceux sans aucune pitié, Remus, méfit toi toujours des autres....regarde, maman est partie, loin.... très loin, et tu sais pourquoi Remus?  
  
_N.....non, papa s'il te plait....  
  
_Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, parce que c'est mal, et Merlin nous a punis....ils nous a tous les deux punis...et toi aussi tu sera punit si jamais tu te li à quelqu'un....parce que c'est mal....  
  
Remus acquiesa la mine sombre et se tourna pour cacher les larmes qu'il retenaient avec courage.  
  
Fin du flash back________  
  
_ Je....l'a connaît oui, mais ce n'est pas toujours très agréable comme comptine....  
  
_Moi je la trouve amusante! et puis après tout, tu n'es pas un loup! mais un loup-garou, nuance mon cher.....cela veut dire, que tu n'es loup que trois jours par moi, le restant du temps, tu es un humain. Et puis cette comptine! elle ne parle que du loup, l'animal, et non du sorcier qui le devient!  
  
_Ca c'est simplement, une vérité caché derrière de belle parole Aria, le loup fait partie intégrante de moi, le loup me contrôle, développe mes sens, mes sentiments...... je ne suis jamais vraiment moi même.....  
  
_Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ca.....  
  
_Alors comment explique tu, que mon père ait dévoré ma mère?!  
  
Remus emblait tout à coup animé d'une rage intense.  
  
_Je...remus, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine....pardonne moi...  
  
La lueur de folie qui avait empli les yeux de Remus disparut tout à coup, il s'excusa et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
_Je..suis un peu sur les nerfs, la pleine lune approche, excuse moi, je vraiment trop bête.  
  
Aria prit la main de son fiancé et reprit sa marche, elle fit comme de rien n'était, et commenca à lui parler du bébé, lui précisant qu'il ne restait que quelques mois avant son arrivés. Elle resplendissait, et cela fit plaisir à Remus.  
  
_En fait Remus, j'ai oublié de te demander....  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Ca s'est passé coment avec ton père?  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
_assez tendut, ce mec est qu'un pauvre type de toute façon.  
  
_Tu ......tu sais je suis quand même contente qu'il soit arrivé hier!  
  
_Ah?  
  
_Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais j'ai eut si peur tout à coup, comme si il y avait quelque chose dans la maison, j'en suis venut à ne presque plus respiré! ahahahahaha, je suis vraiment bête des fois! aussi peureuse que quand j'étais petite!  
  
Le jeune homme la fixa lontemps, il était aussi pâle que la mort.  
  
_Re.Remus? que t'arrives t'il?  
  
_Ca venait de tout les sens pas vrai?! comme quand on a l'impression d'avoir un truc une personne derrière son épaule mais personne n'est là, finalement! ca te ronge de l'intérieur sans que tu ne saches pourquoi? c'est ca que tu as ressentit?!  
  
Aria palît elle aussi, comment.....savait il?  
  
_Oui. c'était ca.  
  
_Elle a recommencé.....c'est pour ca que Nathan ne rentre presque jamais! il me l'a dit hier, mais ca fait si longtemps que ca n'avait pas recommencé que je ne le croyais pas! alors tu l'a vut?!  
  
_Mais, vu quoi? j'ai juste sentit quelque chose, c'est tout...  
  
_Ohhh, tu n'a pas vu maman alors....  
  
_Que.QUOI?  
  
_Maman, tu sais, les fantômes, à Poudlard, y en a , et bien maman, quand elle est morte, elle est devenue une sorte, d'esprit...d'entité.....mais dans le mauvais sens du terme..... elle a hanté mes nuits à chaque fois que je rentrais en vacances, j'étais si effrayé, puis, j'ai finit par m'habituer à sa présence derrière mon épaule, et puis plus rien.....pendant deux ans, elle ne s'est plus montré.....  
  
" les fantômes de poudlard sont très différent de ce que j'ai ressentit!"  
  
_Elle est devenue, une sorte, d'esprit vengeur.....elle en voulait tellement à mon père.....  
  
Aria écouta Remus pendant des heures lui comptait son enfance passait aux côtés de sa mère, puis après qu'elle soit morte, les cauchemards, les visions, les apparitions, les nuits passés seul ses couettes remontait sur sa tête, pour essayer d'ignorer ce sentiment horrible qui luin remontait jusque dans la gorge, les cris déchirant qui traversaient parfois la maison......puis, son début à Poudlard, sa libération quand il s'est fait des amis, et qu'ils ont su pour son état.....  
  
xxx  
  
Lily soupira et hurla dans son oreiller de toute ses forces.  
  
Qu'est ce que James pouvait l'énerver! il avait passé la soirée du réveillon ensemble, et il repartait déjà pour une autre mission.  
  
Elle lui avait à moitié hurler un "si tu continu ce rythm de travail, je demande le divoooooorce!" mais James ne lui avait fait qu'un petit sourire contrit, l'avait embrassé doucement et était partit en vitesse tout en esquivant avec habilité une casserole.  
  
Une note apparut à ses côtés, elle releva un sourcil, serais ce lui qui envoie un message d'excuse? même pas, elle grogna et se jura de lui faire la tête quand il rentrerait.  
  
C'était une note d'Aria, elle lui proposait d'aller toutes deux, avec Harry se promenaient au parc de Godric Hollow.  
  
Lily souria, enfin un peu d'animation!  
  
xxxx  
  
_J'y vais Remus! allez lache moi, je vais voir Lily, mais lache moi! arrrgh.  
  
Remus grogna et la serra plus fort.  
  
_Nonnnnn....ne m'abandonne pas! je veux pas rester tout seul avec Nathan! il est trop bête! il sait même pas soutenir une conversation phylosophique!  
  
_Ah, parce que nous avons déjà soutenus tout les deux, une conversation phylosophique?  
  
_Bah à chaque fois que j'essaye! tu m'embrasses et c'est mmmmh! alors bon comme c'est encore mieux, je me tait! mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayerrr! argh! non, t'en va pas!  
  
Remus était affalé sur le ventre près de la cheminée et tenait un pied d'Aria, il essayait tout bonnement de la retenir, mais Aria, avait promis à Lily d'aller la voir comme elle était seule.  
  
Nathan fit semblant de pas avoir entendut, et se tut, tout en continuant la lecture de son roman.  
  
_Aller Remus! bon ok, ok! tu l'aura voulut! on va jouer à un jeu! je compte jusqu'à trois, tu me laches, et si tu arrives à m'attraper avant que j'ai pris la poudre de cheminette, tu peux venir avec moi, d'acc?  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
_Mmmmmh....bon d'accord....  
  
_Ok, à la une, à la deux, à la trois!  
  
Remus la lacha, et Nathan dans un sourire, lanca la poudre de cheminette à Aria.  
  
_Thank you!  
  
_AHHHRG! mais nonn! c'est pas du jeu! tricheurs!!  
  
_remus, ont avaient pas définis les règles, y'a rien d'illégal la dedans! à tout à l'heure mon amour!  
  
Aria laissa un là , un remus, la mine outrée et énervée.  
  
xxx  
  
_Lily, hé ho!  
  
Lily fit un grand sourire à son amie, et elles s'embrassèrent, puis, elles se dirigèrent vers l'immense parc, elles s'assirent dans l'herbes à l'aurée du petit bois, et commencèrent à parler.  
  
Aria montra avec fierté son ventre que Lily ne cessait de toucher en riant. Puis, elles prirent Harry, et l'installèrent au milieu d'elles d'eux, s'en occupant comme deux petites filles jouaient à la poupée. Le petite garçon semblait ravit et riait doucement aux chatouilles, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, qui le reposa dans son couffin.  
  
Aria frissonna soudainement.  
  
_Brrr, il commence à faire froid!  
  
_Viens, on va aller à la maison..on sera au chaud au moins.  
  
_Mouai....  
  
Elles relevèrent, et aria resta stoïque quelques minutes.  
  
_Quoi? Lily observait son amie, qui restait là, sans bouger, les yeux fermé.  
  
_Chuuuut.  
  
Aria mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Lily et elles écoutèrent.  
  
_Tu entend?  
  
_J'entend rien du tout.  
  
_Justement, il n'y a plus de bruit, écoute, les oiseaux ne chanent plus, le vent ne soufflent plus, c'est étrange.  
  
Des cris non loins de là, les firent sursauter.  
  
_Que, que se passe t'il?!!  
  
Elles se mirent à courir comme des dératés et arrivés au sommet de la petite colline, une scène désolante s'afficha à elles.  
  
Des centaines et des centaines de mangemorts, qui se battaient contre des sorciers du parcs, des aurors avaient accourus pour les aider, mais ils étaient bien peu nombreux.  
  
Un ricanement derrière elles, les firent se retourner en vitesse, la peur leur nouant le ventre.  
  
Voldemort les observaient, un sourire sadique tirant ses lèvres. Ses pupilles rouges flamboyaient, et le mot "victoire" émanait de tout ses pores.  
  
_Je te trouve enfant sale gamine! tu m'a échappé depuis plusieurs moi, je te recherche activement.....mais que vois-je? mademoiselle disparait subitement, on ne sait où! Mais te voilà, mon enfant........je n'ai pas pu avoir cette fichue prophétie, mais toi tu me diras l'avenir.....tu vas me le dire, maintenant, sinon c'est le môme que tu tient et l'autre qui y passe!  
  
Lily palît, elle géglutit difficilement.  
  
_Je...je ne peux pas, vous le dire, comme ca....parce que je ne le sais pas.....et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le savoir.....ca ne marche pas comme ca les visions, il faut du temps....  
  
Elle espérait de tout coeur que le mage noir ne se rendrait pas compte de son mensonge, car après tout elle le savait déjà. Mais apparement, il n'était pas dupe.  
  
_Tu MENS! dis le MOI!  
  
Le mage semblait sur le point de craquer, une folie profonde émanait de lui, ainsi qu'une puissance inouie.  
  
_Je ne le sais PAS!!  
  
_Ebdoloris!!! Le mage avait jeter ce sort sur Lily, pensant que la mort du gosse la ferait réfléchir un peu.  
  
Seulement, une chose innatendue se passa.  
  
Aria voyant le sort arriver à toute vitesse vers Lily et Harry hurla et se jetta au travers.  
  
Lily ourvit de grands yeux, quand elle vit son amie se prendre le sort de plein fouet, les bras écartés en une position défensive.....à sa place. Tout se passa au ralentit, l'elfe resista en hurlant une demin seconde, puis Voldemort Transplana, voyant arriver une troupe d'aurors, Aria s'étala au sol dans un tourbillon de jupon d'un blanc cotonneux, elle expira profondement et fermat les yeux.  
  
Lily resta quelques secondes stoïque, le regard vide, Harry pleurait dans ses bras, il semblait terrifié. Soudain, quelqu'un la secoua, un homme, un auror surement, lui parlait mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il lui prit Harry des bras, et quelques secondes après, Lily s'étala à terre, sombrant dans les ténèbres.  
  
xxx  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux deux jours plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hopital, surement de St Mangouste.  
  
Elle voulut se relever mais une main la retena dans son lit. Elle leva les yeux sur un James les yeux cernés et fatigués, il semblait heureux de la voir ouvrir les yeux.  
  
_Ja...mes..  
  
_Chut mon amour, ne te fatigue pas....  
  
_James.....Aria?  
  
Le regard de James se fit très lointain, et il ne répondit rien. Lily s'affola, elle n'était tout de même pas?  
  
Elle envoya au sol ses couvertures, James essaya de la retenir, mais elle l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Elle partit en courant de chambre, les cheuveux en batailles, les yeux lourds, sa chemise de nuit d'hopital, volant au rythm de sa course. Elle croisa une infirmière qui lui lanca un regard intrigué.  
  
_Je veux voir Aria Kapthan! s'il vous plait! vous savez où elle est?!!  
  
_Oui, bien sur, elle se repose, dans la chambre 352, mais vous devriez la lais....Mademoiselle!  
  
Lily reprit sa folle course à travers les étages, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle finit par atteindre le troisième étage et compta les chambres, mais elle ne finit pas. Elle apercut devant elle, Sirius, Peter, le professeur Dumbledore, Mc gonagall, le père d'Aria ainsi que la mère, et un elfe noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
Elle s'approcha et essaya de calmer son souffle.  
  
Quand ils la virent arriver personne ne pipa mot.  
  
Elle voulut interroger Sirius, mais des pleurs déchirants lui parvirant de la chambre.  
  
_Veuillez sortir, monsieur! tout de suite, vous effrayez notre patiente!!  
  
Une infirmière ouvrit la porte et poussa un remus éplauré dehors.  
  
_Ariaaaa!!! ARIAA!!! Je t'en PRIE!!!  
  
Sirius saisit Remus par les épaules et l'ammena s'assoir plus loin, ne réussissant pas le moins du monde à calmer les pleurs du jeune homme.  
  
_Que...? Lily ne comprenait pas. Madame! je peux la voir, s'il vous plait!  
  
_Non, jeune fille, la patiente est fatiguée veuillez la laisser.  
  
_Mais....  
  
La femme s'en alla, et entraina à sa suite lles elfes avec eux.  
  
Lily resta quelques minutes seule sans rien dire avec ses deux professeurs, James arriva et en voyant Remus si boulversé il alla le rejoindre.  
  
Elle attendit qu'ils se détournent pour se faufiler dans la chambre.  
  
Elle entra et vit Aria allonger sur le dos, une perfusion reliée à son poignet, elle fixait les arbres au dehors.  
  
Quand elle entendit des pas se rapprochait, elle tourna la tête, et Lily fut heureuse de voir qu'elle aller à peu près bien, elle avaitbune petite mine anxieuse.  
  
_Aria....ouf, tu vas bien?  
  
L'elfe la regarda quelques minutes, l'air un peu paumé.  
  
_Euhhh.....excusez moi mais.....je....ne comprend pas....je....qui êtes vous?  
  
Lily resta sans réaction quelques minutes.  
  
_Que. quoi? allez arrête ca Aria!  
  
_Je.....ne comprend pas......je ne comprend pas...mais que me voulez vous tous, à la fin?  
  
La jeune elfe se mit alors à sangloter doucement.  
  
_Arrêtez de venir me voir! vous me faites peur! je ne vous connait pas! laissez moi, tranquille! je veux voir maman....laissez moi!!  
  
Attirer par le bruit, une infirmière entra dans la chambre et vit la patiente en train de pleurer, et Lily debout, devant elle, une perfusion arraché pendant à son poignet.  
  
_Mesdoiselles! que se passe t'il ici!  
  
L'infirmière de tout à l'heure arriva et commenca à pester.  
  
_Je vous ai dit, de laisser cette patiente tranquille! elle vient de subir un dur choc émotionel!!  
  
La seconde infirmière l'attira dehors et lui expliqua la situation.  
  
_cette demoiselle, vient de se réveiller, il y a eut une attaque, elle a été touché, elle a perdut la mémoire, et elle vient de se réveiller, et d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle a perdut son enfant, mais elle ne se souviens de rien, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi ni qui est le père de l'enfant, alors ne la brusquez surtout pas.  
  
L'infirmière partit vite prétextant un malade à voir. Lily s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa choir au sol.  
  
Aria avait perdut la mémoire, elle avait perdut son enfant...........elle était aussi affrayé qu'une gamine de 8 ans......  
  
Voyant Remus, elle alla le rejoindre.  
  
_Lily....LILY! dis moi que...que c c c'est une blague! je t'en p prie! dis le moi!  
  
Les paroles de Remus étaient saccadés et irrégulières.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne l'aurait pas pu de toute façon, la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge promettait de l'étouffer si ca continuait..  
  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et murmura à remus.  
  
_Sois fort, petit frère....je suis désolée, elle, elle a été blessé par ma faute......elle a voulue nous protéger, moi et Harry......je suis désolée......tellement désolée..je, je su suis désosolée.....  
  
James attrapa Lily par la taille et la porta un peu plus loin, lui murmurant de douces paroles.  
  
xxxx La jeune elfe se leva en silence de son lit, et sortit de la chambre, elle voulait trouver sa mère, elle avait peur toute seule....le garçon de tout à l'heure, voulait la voir, il lui en voulait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, en plus c'était un loup, un méchant loup, un loup qui promettait de la manger si elle n'était pas sage.... Quand elle ouvrit la porte, tout les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Et les pleurs du garçon, du loup redoublèrent. Elle se sentit peiné pour lui, peiné qu'il ait tant de souffrance, mais craintive ne même temps.  
  
Il se leva et se précipita vers elle. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la secoua.  
  
_REVEILLE TOI! REVEILLE TOI! Aria! ouvre les yeux! c'est moi! Remus! je t'en prie mon amour....dis moi que tu me reconnais!! dis le moi! Il se pencha et l'embrassa vivement, mais elle le repoussa de toute sa force, et sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer.  
  
_Tu l'effrais Remus, arrête, laisse lui le temps, ca ne sert à rien......  
  
_Tu es une MENTEUSE! Tu m'avais promis qu'on vivrait ensemble!! et tu m'avais juré que tu m'aimé!! que tu désirais tant cet enfant!!! alors POURQUOOI?!!!!  
  
Sirius fit reculer Remus qui se débattait comme un dératé vesr le mur et intima à Aria de s'en aller vite.  
  
James serra Lily plus fort contre son coeur tandis que se spleurs redoublaient. Combien de proches perdraient elles encore, combien souffriraient encore?  
  
Aria s'éloigna vivement. Mais qui lui voulait il? pourquoi lui avait il dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle, elle ne le connaissait même pas?elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde comme ca, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse qu'il lui fasse mal, elle avait peur..si peur.. et puis elle avait si mal au ventre et il était si gonflé que lui était il arrivé....? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand elle sentit des lamres coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi pleurait elle donc? Elle soupira et partit d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers. Laissant là des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais connus.  
  
à suivre.......  
  
Snif......snif......c'est trop triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste!!!!! mais pourquoi j'ai fait ca!!! hein?!! bouuuuh!!! ( et encore zavez eut de la chance, le premier essais de ce chap, elle mourrait....quoi que, c'est peut être encore pire come ca....) naaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Remus!! * Alysia met un pied dans l'histoire pour aller consoler son remus d'amour seulement, elle ne fait que se taper durement la tête contre l'écran et en sort avec une bosse douloureuse*  
  
Bonnn, no comment.....sui triste c'est tout......et je me pose cette question qui vient et revient à chaque fois, pourquoi ais tjours tendnace à écrire des histoires qui finissent mal?  
  
Biz à tous!!!! et merci pour vos reviews! 


End file.
